


佔有慾 by 田家兔

by orphan_account



Category: asdffbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 寫在前面的話ABO是個大框架，小細節都是我自己掰的，所以，邏輯死得早1V1必須，HE必須，肉必須，可是生子……再說吧專業性沒有，邏輯性很差，故事性一般，肉，這個可以有……掉不掉馬甲看RP吧





	佔有慾 by 田家兔

《佔有欲》作者：田家兔

寫在前面的話  
ABO是個大框架，小細節都是我自己掰的，所以，邏輯死得早  
1V1必須，HE必須，肉必須，可是生子……再說吧  
專業性沒有，邏輯性很差，故事性一般，肉，這個可以有……  
掉不掉馬甲看RP吧

正文

今年夏天的A市特別特別的熱，熱得簡直有一種災難大片的感覺，但就是這樣的天氣裡，夏猶清依然三件套西裝，襯衫扣到最上面，溫莎結打得好好的，把自己緊密的包裹在裡面。  
他大約8點半到辦公室，毫不意外的發現唐華不在。  
關上辦公室的門，一直面無表情的人，終於有了一絲鬆懈，他走到辦公桌邊，手臂交叉，虛虛地環住自己，然後，深深地吸了一口氣。  
辦公室裡彌漫著屬於唐華的味道，不算濃郁，但是如此特別。Ａｌｐｈａ的味道，充斥著夏猶清的整個身體，席捲著他的神經。  
他閉著眼睛，陶醉在這種氛圍中，直到突然的開門聲把他拉回現實。  
“早。”唐華轉身關上辦公室門，和他打了個招呼，脫下西裝外套，坐到了自己的辦公桌前。  
夏猶清在他進來的刹那，恢復了面無表情的姿態，端正的坐在自己的辦公桌前。  
“唐律師，早。”  
唐華沒有發現他的異樣，徑直打開自己的電腦，準備一天的工作。  
“夏助理，把那樁離婚案的卷宗給我。”唐華在流覽了自己的行程表之後，對夏猶清說。  
夏猶清聽到他的聲音，幾不可聞地愣了一下，隨後拿起放在自己右手邊，早已經整理好的卷宗走到唐華的桌子前，俯身抵到他面前。  
兩個人的距離拉進，夏猶清的動作突然一頓，不由地皺起了眉。  
唐華注意到他的動作，抬頭看到他的表情，微微停頓了一下，然後想起什麼似地對夏猶清說：“抱歉。”  
他搖了搖頭，恢復了一貫的面無表情的樣子，直挺挺地走回自己的辦公桌繼續工作。  
夏猶清敏銳的捕捉到了，那種馥鬱的氣味，是交合時散發出的荷爾蒙的氣息，儘管經過清洗，但是依舊有些殘留。也許別人會忽略，但是作為一個Ｏｍｅｇａ，他沒辦法忽略Ａｌｐｈａ的氣味，特別是……唐華的……  
他從辦公桌裡拿出膠囊，舌尖一卷，含進嘴裡，喝了口水，吞了下去。  
夏猶清今年二十四歲，在這家律所已經實習了一年了，作為唐華帶教的助理，他的前途普遍被認為一片大好。然而明媚的職業前途背後，有揮之不去的陰影，夏猶清是個Ｏｍｅｇａ。  
並不是職業歧視，而是天性使然，Ｏｍｅｇａ並不適合成為律師，早在面試的時候，唐華就說過，一旦被對方律師察覺，如果遇上Ｂｅｔａ還好，若是Ａｌｐｈａ律師，很難抗拒對方的壓制，即使是使用抑制劑，也是一樣的。  
可是夏猶清很堅決，他在十八歲成年的時候，覺醒成為Ｏｍｅｇａ，可是在十六歲的時候就堅定了要做律師的想法。  
以絕對優異的成績考入法學院 ，又以輝煌的履歷畢業，他有信心，即使一輩子依賴抑制劑，放棄和任何一位Ａｌｐｈａ結合的機會，孤獨走在這條職業路上，他也不會放棄。  
正是這樣的決心和毅力，讓挑剔的唐華都願意給他一次機會。反正，助理這個職位空著也是空著，放一個有志氣的年輕人，看他掙扎努力，或成功，或失敗，也挺有趣。

下午兩點，唐華要出庭，夏猶清早早幫他把資料收拾妥當，跟著他一起坐車去法院。  
後座上並排坐著兩個人，不知道唐華是怎麼做到的，反正夏猶清已經聞不到那個讓他在意的味道了。  
“唐律師，正好想跟你說我要請假的事。”  
唐華皺了皺眉頭，轉頭看他。  
“怎麼了？”  
“想回去給父母掃墓，要回趟老家。”  
於是唐華點點頭。  
“不要太久，走之前記得做個交接。”  
夏猶清聽了他的話松了一口氣，他撒謊了，要請假並不是為了回鄉掃墓，而是另有目的。但是真相絕對不能說，誰也不能告訴。  
下午開庭，夏猶清坐在唐華身旁，看著唐華遊刃有餘的控制節奏，壓制的對方律師完全沒有招架之力，看著他為當事人爭取最大的利益，甚至超過了當事人自己的想像，夏猶清忍不住歎了口氣。  
這個男人，是Ａｌｐａｈ，天生強勢的領導者，基因也許給了他很多優勢，但是如今那麼光彩奪目路的一面，卻絕對不僅僅是基因可以控制的。  
他癡迷的仰望著正在發言的唐華，整個人陷入柔軟的情緒中。  
抑制劑可以控制他的本能，讓他免於被Ｏｍｅｇａ的天性所控制，成為追逐荷爾蒙的淫獸，可這一切都是有前提的，前提是他能管住自己的心，那麼抑制劑可以控制他的身體。  
可是是他先犯規了。  
他抗拒天性，但是抗拒不了那種吸引，他憎恨荷爾蒙的控制，可是忘記了人生而為人，除了荷爾蒙，有更多的吸引力是不可以衡量的。  
忘記了從什麼時候開始，他無法自拔的追逐著唐華的背影，關注著他的一舉一動，渴望著他的氣息……  
在身體投降之前，靈魂先交付了，他抗拒因為荷爾蒙的控制而淪陷，卻沒想到自己先愛上了，並且，不可自拔。  
抑制劑逐漸失效，他越來越沒辦法控制自己的氣息和行為。  
貪婪的汲取、渴望貼近、渴望接觸……  
可是不行，他知道不行。  
唐華身上偶爾會出現的，繁雜的氣息告訴他，不行。這個Alpha並不屬於他，也不會屬於他。  
他優秀而高傲，卻從不曾對哪個Ｏｍｅｇａ動過心，他遊走在各式各樣的Ｂｅｔａ之間，肉體自由，心也是。  
唐華也曾經說過，A/O之間，如果沒有愛，那根本就是交配，拋卻了人類的尊嚴，只剩下本能驅使。可是荷爾蒙先行，太難區分是愛還是一時衝動的情欲，所以他寧願不要。  
從那一刻起，夏猶清就清楚自己沒有希望，而且一旦交付身體，抑制劑將再也不會起作用，沒有了這層保護，他的律師之路也算是走到了盡頭，更加沒有機會留在唐華身邊了。  
所以原諒他唯一懦弱這一次，選擇暫時逃離，給自己一點空間。  
這場官司毫無意外的贏了，唐華似乎心情很好的樣子，讓夏猶清的心情也輕鬆了不少。  
“走，帶你去吃飯。”唐華今天可能真的很高興，提出要帶夏猶清吃飯。  
夏猶清點點頭，跟他走。  
兩個人一起吃了一頓豐盛的晚飯，夏猶清就當為自己踐行了。  
可惜酒足飯飽，被人打擾。  
有熟識的同行認出唐華，四五個人上來攀談。  
唐華一貫待人接物很八面玲瓏，此刻也不鹹不淡的應付著。  
談了沒幾句就邀請唐華一起換地方，去隔壁酒吧坐坐。唐華無所謂，轉頭看向夏猶清。  
夏猶清有些猶豫，但是到底是離愁憋得有點感性，捨不得離開唐華，自然是想要能呆在他身邊越久越好，也就同意了。  
唐華一直勸他，要在這個圈子裡生存下去，就要懂得建立自己的人際網，所以見他答應，也不推辭，有點為這位學生保駕護航的意思。

一行人浩浩蕩蕩進了隔壁的一間著名pub，夏猶清不慣這些場面，好在這家酒吧格調不錯，也不算嘈雜。  
唐華坐在夏猶清身邊，沒問他意見，直接點了一杯度數基本可以忽略不計的酒給他，然後和身邊的人聊開了。  
夏猶清有點無聊，喝著酒四處打量。做律師的人本性就有探究的好奇心，他給自己找的樂子就是猜坐在一起的每桌都是什麼關係。  
幾口酒下肚，夏猶清覺得臉有點熱，明明幾乎感覺不到酒精含量，但是怎麼會有一種微醺的感覺？  
他扶著額頭有點困擾，唐華注意到他的臉色，皺著眉過來看他。  
“怎麼了？”  
“好熱……”夏猶清伸手拉送了領結，“大概是喝了酒的關係。”  
唐華臉色有點古怪，他知曉夏猶清的秘密，雖然抑制劑有效，但畢竟不敢隨便挑戰本能，所以怎麼可能會讓夏猶清喝醉？  
想到這裡，就覺得更加奇怪，伸手去拿夏猶清手上的杯子。  
沒想到他的手指蹭過夏猶清的皮膚，夏猶清的眼神瞬間朦朧了，從唇齒間溢出一聲短暫而急促的呻吟，淹沒在酒吧的背景音樂中。  
兩個人，都愣住了。  
唐華最快反應過來，意識到事情在向哪方面發展，然後敏銳的感知到空氣裡有什麼騷動……是Alpha,他暗自咒駡，那些管不住自己下半身的年輕人，就跟活體春藥一樣，到處散播著資訊素，撩撥著Omega們脆弱的本能。  
可是，這一切不應該對夏猶清構成影響啊？抑制劑的效果足以抵禦這種陌生荷爾蒙的小小挑逗，怎麼會讓夏猶清陷入迷亂？  
“藥呢？”唐華稍稍靠近，在夏猶清耳邊輕輕問道。  
夏猶清眼神迷茫，整個人因為唐華的靠近而更為敏感，他微微張嘴，臉色酡紅地看著唐華，完全沒有明白他在問什麼。  
唐華在心底咒駡一聲，果斷拉著夏猶清站起身來，將他圈在懷裡，帶出了酒吧。  
再待下去，他怕夏猶清的味道會散發出去，沒有被標記過的Omega可能會讓那些Alpha瘋狂到拆了整座酒吧。  
“給我醒醒！”他在停車場的小巷子裡站定，隔著西裝握住夏猶清的肩膀，搖晃他。  
唐華不敢再貿然去碰觸夏猶清任何裸露的肌膚，抑制劑應該還在起效，夏猶清的氣味對他暫時還構不成影響，但是一旦碰觸，本能驅使下，他不知道會發展成什麼樣。  
上班族樓主表示要睡了，沒有了

晚風吹走了剛剛刺激到夏猶清的荷爾蒙，但是下一秒，雜亂的氣息消失後，單單留下唐華的氣味，席捲了夏猶清。  
唐華收斂了他的味道，但是這阻擋不了夏猶清身心一致的渴望，如果剛才那些資訊素是誘因，那麼唐華的氣味就是他最真實的期盼，想要被觸摸，被親吻，被擁抱，被佔有……可是最後一絲理智阻止了夏猶清。  
這個時刻，面對已經動情的Omega還能如此冷靜的唐華，真的不在意自己……  
他摸索著從西裝口袋裡掏出藥片，看也不看，倒了一把在手裡，企圖直接吞下去。  
唐華一直關注著他的動作，好在夏猶清整個人都不在狀態，動作遲緩，讓他來得及一把打掉了他手上的藥。  
“你幹什麼！找死麼！”再沒有副作用的藥也不能這樣大劑量的服用，唐華的怒氣好像最好的禁令，讓夏猶清整個人都愣在哪裡，不再動彈了。  
“唔……”夏猶清從緊咬的唇間發出難耐的呻吟，這還不是發情，但已經讓他陷入難以忍耐的欲潮，從身體內部氾濫出渴望被填滿的空虛，眼睛也變得濕潤而微紅，就這樣直勾勾的看著唐華，卻不敢動。  
空氣中，Omega的荷爾蒙在顫動，帶著難以抗拒的誘惑，如同一隻搔人癢處的手，撩撥著唐華的情欲。  
唐華深深的吸了一口氣，他也開始有些控制不住了。  
夏猶清動情的摸樣讓他體內Alpha的本能開始佔據上風，他想撕開他的衣服，一寸一寸撫摸赤裸的肌膚，想要佔據眼前的身體，用自己的氣息填滿他，他想進犯到夏猶清身體的深處，在那裡灑下他的種子，他想讓他痛苦的呻吟，也想讓他喻悅的歡歌……  
可是不行，在A/O之外，他們是同事，他是他的上司，是他的導師，他不能夠親手毀掉夏猶清一直執著的目標。在這種情況下順從本能，唐華做不到。  
夏猶清可以感覺得到得到自己現在的變化，前面的性器已經挺立的筆直，更可怕的是身後的小穴，正在一開一合的翕動，肌膚變得敏感而火熱，連晚風刮過的觸感都能放大無數倍。身體有多麼炙熱，眼神就有多渴望！  
可即使如此，唐華依舊不聞不問……  
唐華深吸了一口氣，用最大的意志力把自己穩定在可以交談的情況下，他必須做兩個人之間清醒的那一個，如果不能滿足夏猶清，至少要能夠保護他。  
“我可以給你一個暫時的標記，這不代表什麼，但是能讓你安靜下來。”他提議道。  
眼前的人，正在被不得滿足的欲火折磨，渾身顫動，眼神極度渴望，可是，他說，不！  
然後狠狠地甩頭，像小巷的一邊磚牆撞去，這一次，唐華來不及阻止他，眼睜睜看著他撞暈在自己眼前。  
\-------

唐華看著昏倒在地的人苦笑，這孩子是多傻啊，意識會昏迷，但是本能不會蟄伏。  
唐華歎了口氣，頭一次感到實在是非常困擾。  
他俯身，把夏猶清抱了起來。  
高溫的軀體安靜的伏在他懷裡，唐華感到難以克制的衝動，想要把懷裡的人揉進自己的骨血裡去，融為一體，不分彼此……他咬緊牙關，額頭隱隱有青筋爆起，就著這種難言的折磨，艱難的把夏猶清抱進了他的車裡。  
很好，現在他也沒辦法開車了，最簡單的解決辦法被人一口否決，唐華無奈之下只能打電話求救。  
周琛接到他的電話，馬不停蹄的感到這個停車場，老遠就見到唐華那輛車孤零零的停在停車場中，而唐華則一個人靠著車門抽煙。  
他走進友人，挑眉道：“你怎麼會去招惹Omega，是誰信誓旦旦永遠不與人成結？”  
這調侃與事實差的也太遠，唐華反嘴道：“要是我的Omega，至於半夜讓你打車來送鎮定噴霧麼？”  
周琛攤手，把噴霧給他。  
唐華打開車門，被車裡夏猶清濃郁的氣息衝擊的一時有點緩不過來，就連身為Beta的周琛也不由皺眉。  
見夏猶清尚未清醒，但身體無意識地磨蹭著座椅，整個人被情欲折磨的很難耐，唐華毫不猶豫地舉起噴霧對他按了下去。  
鎮定噴霧在短時間內起效，夏猶清的氣息逐漸平穩，讓唐華也的焦躁感也慢慢緩解了。  
唐華謝過周琛，堅持在停車場等待夏猶清清醒，然後送他回家。周琛也沒再說什麼，又獨自搭車回家，只是走之前，眼神犀利的看著夏猶清對唐華說：“他的抑制劑就快失效，到底是哪個Alpha？”  
唐華此刻看著夏猶清昏迷的臉，也在思考同樣的問題。  
到底是哪個Ａｌｐｈａ，讓夏猶清這樣堅持自我的人也放棄了防備，從身心開始渴求？是誰，能讓夏猶清不惜放下近在咫尺的職業夢想作為代價也要全心追逐？  
\----------

夏猶清醒來的第一眼，就見到唐華正滿目困擾的看著自己。  
他直覺的以為是今天自己的失態給唐華造成了麻煩，心裡不由得歎息，抑制不住的難過。只是臉上還是恢復了以往一貫冷硬的表情，深吸了一口氣，對唐話說：“謝謝你，唐律師，對不起，給你造成麻煩了。”  
唐華皺了皺眉，開口問：“是誰？”  
“嗯？”  
“是哪個Alpha?”唐華面無表情，眼睛直勾勾盯著夏猶清。  
這是他一貫對待當事人的方法，很少有人能在他的面前撒謊，以前夏猶清覺得唐華這招很厲害，現在才知道，真的很戳心戳肺……  
他逃避一般的轉開臉：“沒有誰，這是我的私事。”  
“呵，”唐華冷笑，“你不要忘記了，實習期已經滿1年了，你離正式的執業律師已經不遠。”  
他的話如同一把利劍，直插夏猶清軟肋，夏猶清緊緊抿唇，不言不語。  
唐華見他賭氣，也明白談判需要技巧，於是不再緊逼。  
“家在哪？我送你。”  
夏猶清報上了家裡位址，讓唐華把他送到樓下。  
唐華熄火，一副要送他上樓的樣子，但是夏猶清很抗拒的拒絕了。  
唐華感到憤怒，但不得不壓制自己，沉默地目送夏猶清走上樓梯。  
等到4層一戶窗戶的燈亮起，才發動車子，掉頭離開。  
夏猶清站在窗口，看唐華的車開走，這才頹然坐到地上，屈膝環抱住自己，默默發呆。  
他的腦子很亂，身體疲憊而疼痛，但是他不想去洗漱，也不想睡覺。  
他的身體正在醞釀一場瘋狂的反撲以抗議這六年來藥物的壓制，他的小腹酸軟而脹痛，儘管沒有經驗，但常識告訴他，他似乎面臨著最尷尬的境地，生理性的發情即將到來。  
原本他打算和唐華請假，去人流量少的小鎮暫居半月，平息自己被唐華的Alpha氣息洗刷的神經，並且在此期間重新用抑制劑壓制自己的本能，可惜今晚的意外徹底打破了他的計畫。  
不可以，真的不可以，一旦發情，那一切就無可挽回，無論是不是與Alpha交合，抑制劑都將不再起作用。  
夏猶清慢慢平靜了下來，在評估了眼前的局面後，打定主意，明天一早，拎包走人。交接的話，很抱歉，恐怕做不了了，就算假期後回來會被唐華狠狠批評，此刻他也不得不走。  
這樣打算好，心就定了很多，力氣回籠，他才開始慢慢站起來，收拾洗漱，然後帶著比往日敏感很多的身體，爬上床，睡覺。  
\-----------

可惜這世界上世事萬變，偏偏沒有如意的事。  
夏猶清以為自己已經提前計畫，可惜他錯估了自己的體力，昨天那場意外的情動，讓他整個人處於極度疲乏中，鬧鐘也沒叫醒他。  
而唐華呢，則沒那麼容易放棄。昨天顧及夏猶清的精神和身體，沒有繼續追問，今天卻早早驅車來到夏猶清家，打算好好談一談。  
錯誤的時間，錯誤的相遇，必然不會有什麼好結局。  
夏猶清在燥熱中醒來，意識一時幾乎無法回籠。  
唐華在樓下感到一股陌生又熟悉的騷動，整個人不由自主的向那個方向走去。  
夏猶清聽到陌生的呻吟，隨即意識到那是自己發出的……他無意識的磨蹭著床單，睡衣隨著他的動作，漸漸撩高，堆積到胸口的位置，露出一段精瘦又柔韌的腰身，難耐的扭動著。亞麻質感的床單帶給肌膚異樣的刺激，他感覺的自己的神經似乎裸露在外，任何一點細微的風吹草動都能帶給他放大十倍的觸動……  
唐華莫名地覺得自己上樓的腳步越來越快，熟悉的氣味和陌生的情愫在他的身體裡回蕩，那是陌生的、失控的感覺，可他卻想要服從這種失控的狀態。  
為什麼在這個時候！夏猶清的理智正被高溫炙烤，腦子裡滿滿都是被上、被狠狠的操幹的欲望，隨著他眨眼的動作，眼角有淚痕滲出，身前的性器在沒有撫慰的情況下豎的筆直，前段滲出透明的液體，在睡褲的前方濡濕了一小塊布料。他很想伸手去撫慰自己，把礙事的褲子脫掉，讓可憐的陰莖釋放，得到些許慰藉。可是當他發現自己真的這樣做了的時候，嚇得整個人一縮，然後，狠狠地用指甲掐住了自己的掌心，不行！  
唐華走到了四樓，現在他已經意識到該死的發生了什麼！用力的拍打著夏猶清家的房門，他現在來不及考慮一個發情的Omega會對他這個Alpha造成什麼影響，他只知道，不能讓夏猶清一個人呆著！鐫刻在基因裡的羈絆，他對夏猶清有著無以倫比的保護欲，此刻，悉數爆發。  
夏猶清在極度迷亂和自我厭惡中奇跡般的聽到了唐華的敲門聲，也許，比起聽覺，是身體和後面的小穴更早感受到了一個強大的Alpha的到來！  
他掙扎著爬起身，掀開被子下床，然後，腿一軟，滑倒在地上。眼淚溢出眼眶，夏猶清用力咬著嘴唇，挽留最後一絲清醒的意識。  
他扶著床，勉強站立起來，一步一步像門口走去。每一步對他來說都是地獄與天堂並存，欲火焚身燒灼地肌膚和骨骼都在叫囂著疼痛，而前面的性器和後面翕張的小穴則在走動的摩擦中得到了微弱的快感和更大的空虛……褲子已經一片濡濕，顯得又重又熱，在他的高體溫下，散發出淫靡的味道……從臥室到家門口那短短的距離變得遙不可及……  
唐華早已等得不耐煩，體內有一種破壞的欲望叫囂著席捲他的意志，他也許知道但從未真正體會到Omega能對他造成的影響是如此的巨大，佔有的欲望從內心最深處帶著滂沱的氣勢噴湧而出，他幾乎就要忍不住砸開那扇看起來單薄的木門！  
\-------  
哢嚓。  
門開了……  
Omega甜美的味道撲面而來，唐華被這樣濃郁的氣味衝擊的幾乎失去理智，雙眼瞬間泛起了一層淡淡的紅色。  
他伸手，一把將夏猶清推進門裡，反手關上了門。  
夏猶清在感受到唐華的荷爾蒙之後，幾乎立刻失去了理智，在他的動作下，順勢後倒，背貼在牆面上，難耐的呻吟了一聲。  
唐華一把抓住夏猶清的手，徑直沖向夏猶清的臥室，帶著強大的力量，將人摔上了床。  
“你有兩個選擇，告訴我那個人的名字，或者，接受我的標記。一或者二，回答我！”唐華深深吸了一口氣，用平生最大的克制力，壓下直接撕開夏猶清衣服的衝動，甩出了這句話。  
夏猶清的意識已經沉淪到了深處，唐華的話卻能夠撕破層層厚重的迷霧，直到他的心底……他裂開嘴笑了，這兩個選擇，對他來說都是一樣的啊，唐華，或者唐華！  
可是，無論他怎麼選，都只能做為一個Omega被唐華所接受，而不是夏猶清自己，所以他說：“不！走開！”  
Alpha強大的氣息近在咫尺，那個男人強壯的身體裡有自己最渴望的滿足，性與身心的期盼都維繫在唐華一個人身上而已，但是他不想，不想用這種方式來和唐華結合！  
唐華在得到答覆後，感到難以名狀的憤怒。夏猶清的生活軌跡，從他陷入生理性發情的那一刻開始，不得不改寫，但是即使這樣，他還是不願意接受自己的幫助，同時也在隱瞞著那個造成這一切的人！他不知道自己到底是本能作祟，還是別的原因，但是此時此刻，身體比理智更快行動。  
他單膝跪在床墊上，一手抓著夏猶清的兩隻手按在床頭，另一隻手狠狠掐住他的下巴，從上而下，直視他因為情欲而水色氾濫的眼睛，一字一頓的說：“告訴我！是誰！”  
夏猶清被唐華的氣息緊密的包圍，唐華毫不掩飾那掠奪的意願，充滿誘惑力的氣味讓夏猶清恨不得剝掉自己的衣服，赤裸的送上身體，懇求那個人的安慰，可是他只能被唐華用這種脆弱的姿勢固定在床上，如同待宰的弱獸，無法反抗……  
“不……不要……”他翻來覆去的抗議，只能含糊的說出拒絕的話語……但內心的深處，最真實的渴望確實，要，很要，只要你！！！  
唐華冷笑一聲，掐在夏猶清下巴上的手危險的向下移，摸過他脆弱的脖子，殘忍地享受身下軀體的顫慄，那一瞬間，他仿佛產生一種要咬斷這截脆弱的脖頸的想法，飲下那炙熱的、甘美的血液，和身下的人融為一體！  
手向下移，然後毫不猶豫地一把撕開夏猶清的睡衣，紐扣四濺，落在臥室的各個角落，發出輕微的脆響，敲擊著兩個人脆弱的神經。  
“告訴我他的名字，”唐華蠱惑道，“你不想他的手，像這樣，摸過你的每一寸皮膚麼？”  
“你不想你的這裡，”他的手移到夏猶清胸前挺立的乳頭處，輕重不一的拿捏，“被他這樣玩弄嘛？”  
那只手繼續向下滑，輕柔地撫摸著那段堅韌又纖細的腰身，像情人的手一樣溫柔，流連忘返地愛撫……  
“你不渴望麼？被他這樣愛撫？嗯？”唐華的聲音繼續蠱惑著，在沉淪的欲海中一下一下撩撥著夏猶清脆弱的意識……  
“唔……嗯……”緊咬的嘴唇抑制不住那種呻吟，他弓起腰，不知道是逃避還是迎合，頭左右搖擺，眼淚一顆一顆從緊閉的眼角溢出。  
“啊哈……求你……求……”夏猶清發出清醒時絕對不會發出的懇求，但是唐華並不滿足，這請求到底是為了索取更多，還是理智最後的抗拒？  
“求我什麼？”唐華俯下身，在他的耳邊呢喃，而後，一口咬住那圓潤白皙的耳垂，含在唇齒間碾磨，“說出來！”  
“啊！”耳垂被咬住的刹那，疼痛夾雜著最敏感的欲望，讓夏猶清發出一聲尖叫，一大顆淚珠滲出，“求，求你……更多……”  
唐華挑眉，流連在夏猶清腰腹間的手，慢慢滑向下方，隔著棉布材料的睡褲，帶著惡意，狠狠地揉搓了一把那個地方。  
夏猶清隨著他的動作，做出了最誠實的反應，一瞬間繃直了身體，眼睛大睜，失神地望著屋頂……  
“小可憐，這樣就射了？”唐華把手舉到兩個人面前，張開五指，展示著，隨後伸出舌尖，挑逗地一舔。  
Omega甜美的氣息，就像最醇香的美酒一樣誘人，又比最精緻的糖果還甜美，唐華的理智終於在這一刻徹底離開了他。  
他放開了跪著的膝蓋，整個人重重地壓在夏猶清的身上，用自己的氣息一層、一層包裹著眼前這個被發情所折磨的Omega，兩個人的氣息交融，催生出更加炙熱的荷爾蒙，整個房間裡充斥著狂野而情色的味道。  
唐華的嘴唇碰觸到夏猶清的頸側，危險地將那截脖子要在唇齒之間，含糊不清地問道：“最後一遍，告訴我是誰，我就停下，否則……“  
這一刻，夏猶清的意識和身體終於到了極限，他瘋狂的喊道：“沒有誰！沒有！！！你，是你！只有你！！！“  
最後一道枷鎖解開，理智的囚籠轟然崩塌，欲望的野獸，徹底自由！  
伴隨著他的話語，唐華狠狠地一口咬了下去，血液從傷口滲出，帶著Omega的氣息和甜美的滋味，充斥著唐華的嗅覺。  
他鬆開嘴，舔了舔那個牙印，暗啞地聲音繼續逼問：“我，是誰？“  
“唐華！唐華！唐華！“夏猶清瘋狂的搖頭，終於無所估計的釋放自己內心的欲望，”是你！唐華！“  
唐華終於笑了，危險又魅惑的笑容。  
“我？“他放開鉗制著夏猶清的手，跪在夏猶清兩腿之間，優雅而緩慢地拉開領帶，一顆一顆，解開襯衫的扣子。  
“那就讓我看看，你有多渴望我！“他甩脫襯衫，赤裸地肌膚帶著強勢和濃郁的性欲，貼近夏猶清。  
夏猶清幾乎l立刻伸手，牢牢地纏住他的脖子，胸口抬起，上半身微微離開床鋪，緊緊地貼在唐華胸前，雙腿也攀上了唐華的腰，隔著濕的幾乎滴的出水的褲子，用那部位一下一下磨蹭著唐華還隱藏在西褲裡的性器。  
\--------

“隔著那麼多層就能感覺到你的小嘴在吸。“唐華調侃道，”餓得太久了麼？“  
“唔……要你……“夏猶清眼神迷茫，臉色酡紅，一副春情氾濫的摸樣，反正底線早已經不知道扔到哪裡去了，反而有種不做不休的坦蕩，”進來……“  
唐華於是伸手將他從自己身上撕下來，推倒在床上，扯開他的睡褲，一寸，一寸，慢慢地往下拉。  
鬆緊帶劃過性器，幾乎全部濕光的內褲一同被剝下來，空氣撫摸過濕潤的皮膚，微微的寒冷讓夏猶清忍不住顫慄。  
終於擺脫束縛的軀體，不知廉恥地在床上扭動，肥厚的臀肉似乎很知道從哪裡找到快樂，一個勁的往唐華身上蹭。  
那小穴滲出的透明粘膩的液體也沾上了唐華的西褲，在兩人之間扯出一條淫靡的水線。  
唐華伸出食指，勾起那道水線，似笑非笑的看著夏猶清，夏猶清羞恥的閉上雙眼，但是身體前面吐出透明液體的性器，出賣了他的快樂。  
唐華推高他的腿，讓夏猶清整個人對折起來，他不用擔心夏猶清的柔韌性，即使那段細腰看起來仿佛要折斷一樣，但他知道夏猶清一定能夠承受。  
“手，抱住。“他簡單的命令。天性中不可抗拒的服從這一刻控制了發情的夏猶清，他雖然羞恥難當，但還是聽話的用手挽住自己的膝蓋，大大張開兩條腿，讓自己在唐華面前一覽無遺。  
唐華看著那肥肉白皙的臀肉中間一條水色淫靡的縫隙，因為雙腿大張而展現在眼前的豔紅色的肉穴，媚肉翕動，時不時滴出透明的液體，再向上，沉甸甸的陰囊裹著兩顆小球，陰莖筆直挺立，滴淚的模樣看起來清秀可愛。  
他惡劣地離開了床，後退一步，站到床邊的地上。  
夏猶清整個人都在為Alpha氣息的遠離而哀嚎，那種撕裂的痛苦席捲了全身。  
“不，不要……“  
“乖，乖乖的別動，讓我脫衣服的時候有好風景看。“唐華惡劣的命令道。隨即，慢條斯理地開始解開自己身上的束縛。  
緩緩地拉開皮帶，慢慢抽出，啪的一聲扔到地上，解開紐扣，一點一點拉下拉鍊，然後，一鬆手，西褲堆積到地上，露出黑色的三角內褲和其中包裹的巨大的勃起。  
夏猶清神志不清地咽著口水……眼神直勾勾的。  
唐華的目光從他的臉到他的股間，來回掃視，仿佛在巡視自己領地的高傲主人。  
黑色的三角短褲慢慢落下，巨大的陽具不受控制地彈跳出來。紫紅的頭部，青筋猙獰地佈滿柱身，粗壯又筆直，帶著兇器一般的銳利。  
夏猶清難耐地嗚咽出聲：“進、進來我那裡……“  
“哪裡？“唐華走上一步，握著他的腳，情色的舔弄，”說清楚。“  
“唔……“夏猶清無力地掙扎，又放肆的沉淪，”我後面的……洞……“  
唐華輕笑，重新將自己嵌進夏猶清的兩腿之間，手按在他的大腿根部，用力一壓，那兩條大張的腿在他的固執之下，又張開了幾分，幾乎拉開成了一條直線。  
“告訴我，我是誰？“他將猙獰的陽具抵在夏猶清小穴的入口，淫蕩的媚肉幾乎立刻纏繞上來，一張一收地吞咽著，可是唐華卻固執地不肯輕易進入，”說我的名字，告訴我，是誰在操你？“  
夏猶清想要扭著腰迎上那能帶給自己快樂的所在，但是被唐華卡著腰固定在原地。  
他聽到唐華的問話，整個腦子如同翻滾的岩漿，在炙熱的欲火之下，只有一個名字在浮現，他脫口而出，伴隨著尖叫和呻吟：“唐華！“  
唐華應聲而入，帶著侵略的氣息和衝刺的力道，一捅到底！  
“唔！“痛，極致的快感伴隨著極致的疼痛，身體雖然自然潤滑，卻到底無法擴張到唐華那駭人的尺寸，被撐開的疼痛和被填滿的快樂同時襲來，如洪水般淹沒了夏猶清。  
除了生理上的，還有心理上的快感，疼痛帶來的獻祭感和Alpha強勢而不容抗拒的侵犯，讓夏猶清隱約有一種歸屬感，自己屬於唐華的快感。  
也許只要他還有一份理智，此刻就不會為這種依附而快樂，可是本能已經徹底控制了他，他的每一個細胞都在叫囂著、渴求著更多的侵犯，被狠狠地幹到深處，被釘死在床上，被限制一舉一動，只能承受，承受著無止盡的侵犯……  
“唐華……“他哭喊著，放開自己的腿，轉而纏上唐華的腰，手，摟上唐華的脖子，呢喃道，”狠狠地，佔有我！“

唐華沒有回答他，轉而放肆地開始律動。他並不在意夏猶清會不會痛，因為他知道夏猶清也不在意，他的身體已經為被侵犯做好了準備，此時此刻，連疼痛都帶著令人戰慄的快感。  
他抽出肉棒，柔軟的媚肉在不知廉恥的挽留，狠狠地插入，又被瘋狂的包圍，那通道緊致又火熱，帶著融化理智的溫度，炙烤著情欲。  
“你的身體，真的很渴望我，嗯？”唐華前後擺動著腰，肆意地進出著早已經柔軟的小穴，每一次拔出自己的性器，都帶出淋漓的淫水，而每一次進去，都狠狠地撞擊到最深處。  
“嗯……啊哈……啊……不要……”夏猶清縮緊了身體，唐華的那根，太長太粗，讓他有一種會被撐壞的錯覺，而肉穴被強制撐開的疼痛，也讓他不能抑制地哭泣，“痛……”  
唐華於是停了下來，一隻手撫摸上他肥厚瑩白的臀肉，甩手拍了兩下，被掌摑地脆響回蕩在臥室裡，本來泛著淡淡粉紅色的肌膚立刻露出殷紅的顏色，仿佛要滴出血來。  
“放鬆，不然我就乾鬆你這裡。”唐華的手在他的穴口危險的摸索，情色地暗示著。  
“唔……”夏猶清服從了，他順著唐華的意思，放鬆蜷縮的身體，大口大口的喘息，努力放棄身體對疼痛的抵禦，用最順從的姿態接受唐華的侵犯。  
唐華停在那裡，感受夏猶清用下麵的小嘴吸允他的肉棒，比起緊緊地絞著他，這種強制自己放鬆的姿態更加能夠激起唐華狠狠攻佔的欲望！  
於是，他慢慢的抽離，然後用最大的力氣，整根捅進了夏猶清的小穴。  
夏猶清在他抽離時，皺著眉呻吟，而在被狠狠干進深處時，失神尖叫。  
Omega和Alpha的資訊素交融，催生出最迷亂的氣息，一下一下勾動著兩個人的神經。  
唐華終於不再致力於玩弄夏猶清的感官，他俯下身，擺動精壯的腰，肆意地進出那個對他張開的小穴，伴隨著一次又一次強力而又徹底的入侵，頂弄得夏猶清整個人都隨著他的節奏搖擺。  
他俯下身，更加深入的埋進夏猶清的身體，夏猶清的大腿不得不長得更開，關節處甚至發出了吱呀的聲響，但卻義無反顧地放肆著。  
他的腿環繞在唐華的腰上，手纏繞著唐華的脖子，兩個人面對面達成親密而淫亂的姿勢。  
夏猶清的性器在兩個人的小腹間摩擦，和後洞被進出所帶來的失控的快感不同，這裡被唐華故意忽視著，他只能挺動自己的腰，在一次次被進出時，摩擦著唐華的肌膚，肌理分明的小腹一下一下剮蹭到性器的頂端，夏猶清的體液沾滿了唐華的腹部甚至下方黑色的毛髮上也帶上了點滴的水珠。  
\-----------

唐華下半身抽插的動作沒有停，手卻撫上了夏猶清的性器。夏猶清尖叫一聲，把下體往他手裡送，扭動著腰，前後磨蹭，乞求快感。  
唐華在他的頭頂上笑了一聲，然後如他所願，拇指摸索這頂端敏感的粘膜，手卻上下滑動，撫慰著柱身。  
“舒服麼……”低啞的嗓音蠱惑道，“告訴我你有多舒服？”  
“唔……舒服……”夏猶清甜膩地呢喃，“快要死掉了……”  
前後夾擊的快感仿佛狂風，把本來就脆弱的理智刮得斷線，冷清的男助理此刻在自己的床上、上司的身體下，發出了平時絕對發不出的粘膩的叫床聲。  
他的回答似乎取悅了唐華，唐華低下頭，將他的乳頭含進了嘴裡，在唇齒間碾磨，輕輕地啃咬，又舔弄安慰。  
夏猶清幾乎要瘋了……唐華毫不吝嗇的再各個部位賜予快感，多到他幾乎要承受不了……  
“不要……要……不……”他語無倫次地叫喊著。  
“到底是要，還是不要？”唐華含糊地問他。  
“嗯啊……啊哈……”回答他的只有無意義的叫床聲。  
快感向海水一樣襲來，一波一波，但是越來越快、越來越多，沖刷地夏猶清整個下肢都酸軟了，腰肢更是化作一灘春水，任由唐華擺佈。  
夏猶清的聲音越發放肆，幾乎變成了一聲一聲的尖叫，卻意外撩人地狠。  
唐華眼見他快要達到高潮，腰上動的更加用力，頻率也在加快。夏猶清被他撞得整個人如同狂風驟雨中的小舢板，沉沉浮浮，渾渾噩噩。  
不久，唐華感覺到夏猶清的小穴開始絞盡，手中的陰莖也有了跳動的跡象，於是惡意的狠狠頂弄，他不在全進全出，反而一下一下似乎想往更深處沖去，帶著要將人狠狠釘死在這張汁水彌漫的軟床上的氣勢，逼出了夏猶清地一聲尖叫。  
而後，手裡的陰莖噴射出液體，沾滿了唐華的小腹，後穴狠狠地收緊，身處其中的人，也有點把持不住了。  
高潮過後，夏猶清如同斷電了一邊，癱軟在床上，除了呼吸起伏，唯一的動作就是被唐華頂弄地上下滑動。雖然他現在並不再能感受到快感，卻更加清楚地意識到唐華在自己的身體裡恣意地進出，整個身體的感官仿佛集中在了那段濕熱柔軟的通道中，不受他意志控制地描繪著唐華的性器，多麼的粗大，多麼的兇猛……  
幾次狠狠地進出後，唐華在射精前深深地捅進夏猶清身體的深處，將自己牢牢固定在夏猶清的身體內，炙熱的精液一股一股地射出，帶著擊打的力道，拍打在夏猶清地腸壁上。  
“啊！”夏猶清猛然睜大眼睛，失神的看著虛空的前方，腰肢向前弓起，下意識地企圖逃避這種似快感又似酷刑的折磨，卻被唐華狠狠地按下……  
這一股一股的射精，持續了大約十幾次，才慢慢平息了下來。  
夏猶清整個人都在微微的顫抖，不受控制地顫慄著，他企圖團起自己的身體，但是隨著他的動作，唐華的陰莖從他的湧到中滑了出來……  
“嗯啊……”媚肉不舍地挽留，而身體的主人則敏感的呻吟著……  
饑渴的小穴還在不知餮足地翕動，媚肉一收一縮，在這動作的帶動下，精液混合著夏猶清的淫液從股間低落，讓本來就濕透了床單，情況更加嚴重……  
唐華盯著那張小嘴欣賞了一會兒，伸手沾染上一手的液體，隨意的抹在夏猶清的身上。  
Omega的淫液和Alpha的精液，混合了兩個人味道的液體仿佛記號一樣，在夏猶清的身上留下了乾涸的白痕。  
唐華側躺到夏猶清的身邊，將團成一個蝦米的Omega圈進了自己的懷裡，細細密密的吻落在他的後頸，濃郁的氣息包裹著夏猶清，保護的姿態安定著他的情緒。在情事之外，所有的破壞欲和施虐欲都收斂了起來，唐華用最珍惜的姿態，在摟抱著他身邊的Omega。  
\------------

夏猶清在他的氣息安撫下，終於慢慢歸於平靜。高潮過後的緊繃與顫抖慢慢平復，兩個人不說話，安靜地側躺在床上，呼吸聲穿插交互，氣息交融，但是各有所思……  
許久的沉默之後，唐華再次前傾，親吻了一下夏猶清的後頸。  
“起來洗個澡，我要換條床單，”他用胳膊壓了一下床，水立刻從布料上浮了出來，顯然是不能再睡了，“然後一起吃點東西。”  
發情期還很長，這才是第一輪縱情而已，夏猶清需要悉心的照料，他也需要補充體力。  
“……嗯。”夏猶清背對著唐華，輕輕地應了一聲，有點走神。  
唐華皺了皺眉，但是鬆開了桎梏，讓夏猶清從床上爬了起來，走進了浴室。  
夏猶清是個生活很有條理的人，恰好，唐華也是。站在臥室裡環顧一圈，他沒有胡亂翻找就精確地打開了櫃門，找到了放床單的抽屜。濕漉漉的床單比原來重了很多，從床上剝下來的時候唐華感歎，還好夏猶清用的是棕墊，不然床也沒法睡了。  
廚房的冰箱就顯得差強人意了，夏猶清並不在家裡開火，實在是沒有時間。他對唐華是24/7的隨叫隨到，做助理的第一年，被壓榨的幾乎沒有私人時間，所以根本沒有開火的必要。  
唐華勉強看了看，發現真的只有飲料，於是拿了兩瓶礦泉水，順手打了電話訂外賣。  
等他忙完這一圈，回到臥室，發現夏猶清依舊在浴室，唐華把手裡的水放到床頭櫃上，沖到於是門口敲門。  
“開門。”他一邊拍門一邊轉動門把手，果然被反鎖了。  
“夏猶清，你最好自己開門，”敲了兩遍，唐華很篤定裡面的人聽到了，於是抱胸站在門口隔著門喊，“要麼出來談，要麼我進去談，鎖著門有用麼？”  
大概他的話起作用了，等了一會兒，夏猶清從裡面把門打開，裹著浴巾跟他說：“我不想談。”  
唐華看進他的眼睛裡，然後不懷好意地笑了。  
“那就是想我進去談？”  
話沒說完，不等夏猶清反應，伸手一推夏猶清，跟著進去浴室，反手把門鎖了。動作一氣呵成，流暢熟練。  
“剛進門的時候就練習了一次。”唐華說，“現在，我們可以談談了？”  
\------------

夏猶清舉起手梗在兩人中間，一臉克制地說：“唐律師，不管你怎麼認為，這只是一場意外，OK？”  
唐華一聲冷笑：“剛從床上下來就不認帳？”  
夏猶清腦內一陣哀嚎，唐華有多難搞他比誰都知道。  
“唐律師，我……”  
唐華懶得聽他絞盡腦汁想怎麼拒絕自己，完全不顧他橫在兩個人中間的手，跨一步上前，伸手攬著夏猶清的腰，一把把人拉到自己懷裡。  
赤裸的肌膚相貼，夏猶清嘴裡的話立刻變成呻吟，更理出點頭緒的腦袋又一鍋漿糊了。  
“還是聽我說吧，夏助理！”唐華一字一句的說，“要跟我撇清關係，晚了。現在於其做鴕鳥，不如想想你以後怎麼辦吧。”  
不知道觸到夏猶清哪個點了，他猛的抬頭，雙手扶著唐華的肩，眼睛微微發紅，直勾勾地看著唐華：“晚了？我怎麼就覺得不晚呢？你不是只是幫個忙麼？度過發情期，我也沒辦法繼續做律師了，大家不是能斷的乾乾淨淨麼？”  
唐華看著他的眼神，總覺得下一秒他那雙手就要來掐他的脖子了，但還是很惡劣地笑了。  
“原來你那麼介意麼？”  
一瞬間夏猶清的手真的有點蠢蠢欲動了。  
“好吧，那就先談談我吧。與你的想像不同，對我來說一旦賦予標記，就代表了責任，但凡你不放手，我絕對不會選擇和你分開。”  
“至於成結的問題，我只是不想讓你懷孕，因為我還記得你想做律師，不是麼？”  
“是你說過Omega不適合做律師的。”夏猶清打斷他。  
“我一開始就說了，你那麼聽話幹嘛還來做助理？”唐華反駁他，“既然想做，就去實現，難道沒有先例就不打官司了麼？就算是認輸也要搞份合理點的協議吧？”  
夏猶清被他說得一愣。  
唐華笑著親了親他的臉，滿意的看到夏猶清雖然面無表情，但是耳根都紅了的樣子。  
“好了，現在換我問你了。你之前說的話，到底是發情的時候胡言亂語，還是真心的？”  
“你知道我現在其實有點破罐子破摔吧？”夏猶清歎了口氣，唐華挑眉，夏猶清坦誠地說：“是真心的。”  
對面的人一下子笑了，狹小的空間裡，Alpha的氣味散發出強勢的佔有和喻悅的味道。  
“好孩子。”  
這個吻落在夏猶清的唇上，他驚愕的不知道如何反應。  
唐華的氣息撲面而來，帶著不容抗拒的強勢，甚至伸手掐著他的下顎迫使他張開嘴，他吸允著他的嘴唇，用牙齒啃咬，舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，帶著他的舌頭一起扭轉纏繞，甚至拉至自己的唇間，用力地吸食。唾液在兩個人之間交換，帶著彼此的味道，狹小的浴室迅速升溫，唐華甚至故意把他的舌頭吸允地嘖嘖有聲，羞恥感和快感交替地衝擊著夏猶清，讓他腦袋仿佛一鍋漿糊一樣，無法思考，還咕嘟咕嘟冒起欲望的氣泡。  
兩個人分開的時候，一條銀絲從兩個人的嘴唇間拉開，被唐華情色地捲進嘴裡，夏猶清看著他水色晶亮的嘴唇就能想像自己的摸樣，忍不住閉上了眼睛。  
“最後一個問題，”唐華突然說道，“你這種老是把我關在門外的惡習，該罰。”  
他掐著夏猶清地腰，將他整個人轉過來背對自己，伸出舌頭舔弄夏猶清頸側的咬痕，滿意地感受懷裡人的顫抖，然後一個用力，將人壓爬在洗手臺上。  
冰涼的大理石檯面接觸到夏猶清火熱的肌膚，他一聲驚叫，整個人可憐的縮了一下，但是被唐華牢牢地壓住。  
身後，唐華巨大的陽物隔著薄薄地浴巾在夏猶清的股間磨蹭，明明隔著一層布，但是夏猶清卻覺得唐華隨時隨地會沖進來。  
“不要……”他扭動著，拒絕著，“別……”  
“不要什麼？”唐華隔著毛巾狠狠地伸出手指戳弄進那個穴口，毛巾布粗糙的質感劃過猶紅腫著的穴肉，帶動地小穴狠狠一縮，絞進了進來的異物。  
“你這裡可不是這樣說的。”  
“把毛巾解開。”唐華像是故意要讓夏猶清自己獻上甜美的肉體一樣，命令道。  
“唔……”夏猶清有點難堪地趴伏在洗手臺上，脖子向後仰起，拉成一段優美的弧度，也讓唐華咬在側頸的齒痕更加殷紅。  
“乖，”唐華從背後覆蓋上他的身體，陽具抵在那個入口，親吻他的後背，“讓我進去，‘開門’。”他一語雙關的說道。

夏猶清被他的調笑搞得臉更紅了，整個人都在羞恥地發抖，但是一旦動情，卻又異常的聽話，伸手拉松了毛巾，任由毛巾滑落在兩人的腳下。  
“好孩子，”唐華在他耳邊輕聲的哄道，“真乖。”  
唐華的手順著夏猶清的脊背往下摸，在尾椎的盡頭，觸到了柔軟高溫的小穴。剛才那麼久，顯然夏猶清都在浴室裡一個人糾結，還來不及清潔，那裡充滿了各種液體，唐華輕易地伸進了兩隻手指，換了夏猶清含糊不清的呻吟。  
兩根手指惡意地在腸道內打開，於是就有精液混合著夏猶清的淫液順著他的腿流下來，仿佛失禁一樣的感覺讓夏猶清整個人恥地發顫。  
唐華隨後又伸進了一根手指，三指一起，在他的小穴內進出。  
夏猶清動情又憤怒地呻吟：“嗯啊……不要……不要玩我……“  
唐華當然並不是怕他受傷，事實上Omega的體質使然，發情期間他的身體隨時為交合做好準備，唐華這麼做，只是為了讓他更加沉湎於欲望中而已。  
這當然不能打動唐華，他伸出另一隻手，撫摸過夏猶清的小腹，忽略前面已經在滴淚的陰莖，往上，摸到了夏猶清的乳頭。  
一瞬間，那乳粒仿佛為了回應他的愛撫一般，挺立了起來。他伸出食指和中指，用力的撚轉、拉扯著，輕微的疼痛帶來更加刺激的快感，一邊的甜美反襯出被冷落的空虛，夏猶清不由得微微側過身體，在大理石檯面上磨蹭另一面的乳頭。  
“另一面也……唔……摸摸我……“他失神地呻吟。  
唐華大方地如他所願，一邊揉搓他的另一邊乳頭，一邊手臂勢力迫使他挺胸抬頭，對面，碩大的鏡子正對著兩人。  
“看看你現在的樣子，真想把你關在臥室，做到你動不了。“  
唐華尺度實在大，夏猶清被他的話刺激的臉更紅了，眼淚順著眼角溢出來，抬頭看鏡中的自己，也看到了他身後的唐華。動作粗魯又強勢，說著羞辱他的淫聲浪語，眼睛，卻是溫柔而乾淨的……  
仿佛受到蠱惑一樣，夏猶清問：“如果你遇到的不是我，你也會這樣做麼？“  
唐華一皺眉，然後勾起嘴角笑的很邪惡，俯下身一口咬住他的脖子，仿佛發情的雄獸強制交配那樣控制著身下的物件，腰部挺動，狠狠地穿刺了夏猶清。  
“可惜，我遇到的只是你。“他回答。  
夏猶清被撐開的鈍痛激得整個人都在往前逃，但是被唐華固定住，一點都動彈不得，無力地掙扎著。  
“所以現在，你想跑也跑不了！“  
唐華在性事中控制欲特別強，此刻更是用手和嘴，壓制地夏猶清一點都無法反抗。而夏猶清也不想反抗了……如果這個人是唐華，如果作為Omega他最終逃脫不了依附Alpha生存的悲哀，那麼他該慶倖，這個人是唐華。  
“唔……啊……唐華……“他轉頭，乞求這親吻，身後的人會意，俯下身，與他交纏，氣息相融，就連這樣激烈的情事也多了幾分溫存。  
\----------

短暫的等候過後，唐華直起身，扶著夏猶清的腰開始擺動身體，這一次他不再那麼激烈的進出，反而仿佛探究夏猶清的身體一般，換這各個角度進出，時輕時重，仿佛在戲謔他。  
夏猶清心裡像貓爪一樣，隔靴搔癢，實在難受，小穴像吃不到糖的孩子，滴滴答答地流著口水，分泌著越來越多的淫液，讓唐華的每一次抽插都發出淫靡的水聲。但是他尚存的理智讓他做不出開口求艸的事，只能扭著腰向身後追逐帶給他快樂的那根肉棒。  
“哦，我叫了外賣，估計快來了，寶貝，你多努力點，否則我這樣可沒法出去拿。“唐華有意為之，看夏猶清欲求不滿的樣子，故意刺激他。  
“唔……“夏猶清猛然聽到這話，一下子絞緊了後穴……終於紅著臉開口請求道：”你用力一點……“  
“什麼？“唐華故意欺負他，”用力幹什麼？“  
“……幹我……“夏猶清低下頭不去看鏡子裡的自己，放棄廉恥，終於說出來了。  
唐華摸了摸他兩瓣圓滿豐厚的肥臀，說道：“如果你所願，然後終於開始大力抽插。“  
他的腰上像裝了馬達一樣前後擺動，夏猶清恍惚間升起了一種自己會被他就這樣幹死在這裡的錯覺……小穴已經被開拓地柔軟又順從，完全忘記了抗拒，只知道輕柔的含住入侵地肉棍，柔媚地歡迎著。淫液不斷地從兩個人相連的地方滴下，在毛巾上印出一個濕漉漉的圓痕，隨著兩個人的動作，那個圓痕不斷地擴大著。  
夏猶清語無倫次地叫床，唐華說什麼，他就做什麼，非常的乖巧。  
他伸手向下，想撫慰自己一直被冷落的分身，除了後面的快感，這裡也很想得到安慰，然後卻被唐華一把抓住他的手。  
“你可以用這裡高潮，“他的手指描繪著兩個人連接的地方，不輕不重的按壓著褶皺都被抻平的小穴入口，”乖乖地，別亂動。“  
夏猶清閉著眼睛，落淚，有生理性的眼淚，也有被唐華欺負地狠了的委屈：“放開我啊……“  
唐華湊到他耳邊安撫：“噓……“  
下半身卻動作沒有停，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打著夏猶清的小穴，小腹一下一下撞擊著他豐滿的臀，在狹窄的浴室回蕩著清晰的擊打聲。  
“唔啊……“夏猶清呻吟，小腹緊縮，後穴一吸一張，內壁也跟著蠕動，”啊哈……“  
他跟著唐華的動作呻吟，依舊很想去撫慰簽名的肉棒，但是掙脫不開唐華的鉗制，只能專心感受身後，唐華插入所帶來的快感。  
那感覺連綿不絕，一層一層堆積，越來越敏感也越來越尖銳……仿佛從後穴一直酥麻地爬上脊椎，直沖大腦。腰這一圈，整個仿佛泡在熱水裡，酸軟酥麻，又仿佛被鞭撻一般感覺清晰……  
“不行了……唔……“他搖著頭呼喊，”放開我……讓我射……“  
唐華當然不會如他所願，將他的手握在掌心，一起覆上夏猶清身前那根，卻不是溫柔的撫慰而是狠狠地勒住根部。  
“唔！！“夏猶清向離水的魚一樣身體反弓，不停掙扎抗議，唐華卻完全仰仗著體型壓住他。  
“別動，發情期還長，射那麼多你身體吃不消。“他柔聲安慰，就連身下的動作都放慢了，淺淺地抽出，又重重地進入，仿佛要將兩顆肉球也擠進去一樣地深入。  
這種快感讓夏猶清很快就又軟下了身體，但是身前 那根被勒住的疼痛依舊讓他皺著眉頭。被痛苦和快感同時折磨著，身體仿佛被剝掉了皮膚和肌肉，只剩神經裸露，敏感地唐華的每一次喘息都能帶動他的一次顫抖，仿佛每一個 毛孔都被浸泡在了唐華強勢的氣息中，沒頂的快感，窒息一般的享受……  
被插得快感終於瀕臨爆發的巔峰，他的每一寸肌肉都在收緊，內壁恨不得吞進唐華所有的精華一般緊緊地縮著，唐華被他咬得也忍不住抽氣，隨後懲罰一般狠狠捅了兩下，夏猶清在這最後的刺激中，狠狠地達到了高潮。  
從小穴中有淫水噴射而出，從兩人交合的地方，濺到唐華的小腹，唐華就著他高潮後的緊致，再次反復抽插，在一次狠狠捅到深處的時候，將精液射進了夏猶清的體內。  
Alpha射精的量很大，大到讓夏猶清有一種正在被精液灌腸的錯覺……他失神的趴伏在洗手臺上，嘴唇微張，有一律唾液從嘴角溢出，沾染到黑色的檯面，連起銀絲，顯得脆弱又淫靡。用小穴高潮，前面卻不得解放，這種痛苦和快感交織的巔峰，讓他整個人仿佛正的要被唐華幹死了一樣，連呼吸起伏都微弱了不少……  
\------

唐華在射精後並沒有離開他的身體，反而將微微軟下的陰莖繼續留在他的體內，只是和剛剛那次一樣，每一次交合之後，唐華總是不吝嗇親吻，用溫柔的嘴唇來安撫夏猶清。  
夏猶清在恍惚中覺得柔軟又濕潤的嘴唇一點點摩挲著自己的肌膚，沒有太多情色的味道，反而有些疼愛與呵護的感覺。  
他有些茫然地感受著這種溫柔的觸感，隨著自己的最真實的意願，慢慢的翻身，正面相對，赤裸的肌膚相貼，他伸手勾住唐華的脖子，將臉貼到他的頸側，輕輕地蹭著。  
陽具劃出身體的感覺，帶動敏感的內壁一陣酥麻，夏猶清放肆的在唐華耳邊呻吟……唐華知道這並不是勾引，而是一種全然的信任，坦然任何姿態在對方面前，身體比語言更誠實。  
他眸色變深，微微退開一下，覆上了夏猶清的雙唇。這個吻，溫柔甜美，帶著寵愛的滋味，他輕輕地撚轉，勾引夏猶清的舌頭和他一起嬉戲，舔弄那雙嘴唇，又一下一下輕啄被自己染上緋色的嘴角、唇線……  
夏猶清張開嘴，坦然地接受者唐華給予的一切，或者是進入他的口腔，或者是淺吻他的唇，都甘之如飴……  
一個纏綿的吻後，唐華低下頭，看著夏猶清的眼睛，伸手一把抱起來他。  
“現在可以不鬧彆扭了麼？”  
夏猶清淺笑：“這意外將我人生規劃徹底打亂，你卻怪我鬧彆扭？”  
唐華將他放在床上，低頭，認真的看著他，說：“人生必然沒有一帆風順，但是你該慶倖有人陪你面對波折，從這個意義上來說，我可以怪你。”  
夏猶清心情複雜，卻奇異的並不再覺得壓抑，於是和唐華調笑道：“你不是把該討的都討回去了？怎麼還是一副債主摸樣？終究是我喜歡你，你接受我而已，怎麼看吃虧的都不是你吧？”  
唐華搖了搖頭，坦然說道：“我必然不會讓你吃虧，也許從我帶你入這一行，把你放在身邊開始，對你到底是不同的，多一份心意，給一點關懷，這棵不同的種子我卻並無意澆灌成愛情，但既然事情是這樣上演的，我也不妨修正定位，起碼此刻我就覺得這樣並不壞。”  
夏猶清笑笑，伸手摸他的臉。  
“我也一樣。喜歡卻沒想過能真的在一起，到了這一步，我們都該修正定位，想想以後，你說得對。”  
唐華俯身，親吻他的額頭，帶著寵溺的滋味，跟他說：“睡一會兒。”  
夏猶清在唐華的氣息包圍中輕淺的呼吸，他的人生從今天早晨開始轉了一個九十度的彎，可是此刻他的Alpha就在身邊，他疲憊而饜足，卻突然有了面對未來的勇氣，於是更加不畏懼閉上眼後的黑暗，沉沉睡去……  
他被飯菜的香味鬧心，睜開眼睛卻不想動彈，懶洋洋地躺在床上，聽唐華背對著他打電話，給他們兩個人請假。  
他現在不想去管之後怎麼回律所解釋，反正他們有的是時間。  
唐華掛了電話看到他醒過來，擰開水灌了一口，直接渡過來。夏猶清張嘴，接受他，甚至還勾起舌尖在他的嘴唇上舔了一下，Alpha的味道啊，他尚在發情期，怎麼能抗拒……  
唐華卻猛地抬頭，皺著眉說道：“別玩火了，趁著現在快吃點東西。”  
話沒說完，卻忍不住伸出舌尖在同樣的位置舔了一下。  
夏猶清笑了，他往日裡總是嚴謹恭敬的摸樣，這一時笑的卻比一整年都要多，就好像跟著被壓制的本能和欲望一起層層密封的本性，也跟著一起被釋放出來了一樣，整個人都有些微的不同。  
\-------

“起來吃飯。”唐華把兩客速食拖到靠近床邊的位置。  
夏猶清依舊維持著剛剛的姿勢說道：“我超過24個小時沒有吃飯了，還做了那麼多激烈的‘有氧運動’，爬起來這個動作，對現在的我來說，難度有點高。”  
確實，不睡不覺得，睡一會兒再醒來，反而真的渾身脫力了。  
唐華聳肩，坐到床上把人拉進自己的懷裡，讓夏猶清靠著他的胸口坐好，拿過一盒飯，兩個勺子，兩個男人狼吞虎嚥地解決掉這頓遲了很久的早午飯。  
吃完飯也沒人收拾，隨意地把空包裝往床頭櫃上一放，唐華沒有放開夏猶清的意思，將他圈在兩腿之間，抱在懷裡，半躺在床上，依偎在一起。  
他比夏猶清高一點兒，這個姿勢讓兩個人都挺舒適，夏猶清窩在他懷裡不說話。  
“為什麼做律師？“唐華突然問他，”不是當時你給我的冠冕堂皇的理由，要聽私人的那個。“  
一年前唐華問過一樣的問題，並且不怎麼關心答案，現在他卻希望知道夏猶清真實的想法，這個現在的一切，都與自己有關了。  
夏猶清仰頭，剛好躺在唐華的肩上，停頓了一下，然後說：“其實也沒什麼好隱瞞的。我十二歲的時候父母遇到車禍，一下子都沒了，真的很絕望，可是最讓我絕望的還是當時代表肇事那方來談判的律師。高高在上，威逼利誘，我記不得他的臉了，但是那個做派，永遠不會忘記。想做律師，大概是想看看，到底為什麼當時他能對我做那麼殘忍的事，也想知道我能不能做的不一樣吧。“  
唐華的胸膛震動，發出低啞的笑聲：“我想說你很單純來著。“  
夏猶清不理他：“那又怎麼樣？“  
唐華搖了搖頭：“沒怎麼樣，單純的動機其實最強大。你只要保持本心，就能做到所有你想做的事，這很好。“  
夏猶清點頭：“你說得對，我之前鑽牛角尖而已。“  
唐華親親他的側臉：“其實我一直很欣賞你這種態度，比起你的生理屬性說不，我覺得這種精神屬性說是的聲音更加強大。“  
他伸手從床頭櫃的一對塑膠袋裡摸索，掏出一盒藥，放在床上。  
“最後一個問題，“他坐了起來，調整姿勢和夏猶清面對面，認真的問道，”你願意和我成結，接受我成為你的Alpha，成為彼此一生的唯一伴侶嘛？“  
夏猶清毫不回避地看著他的眼睛，問道：“你確定要在這麼突然的情況下和我許下這樣的承諾麼？你記不記得你說過不想和Omega發生關係？“  
唐華聳肩：“ 好吧，你要提醒我鐵齒總要被打臉是麼？如果一定要一個答案，那我要說，在這之前，我不討厭你，此時此刻，我挺喜歡你的，未來如何，我們可以一起去找個結局，這個答案合格麼？“  
夏猶清接過那盒藥開始拆包裝：“唐律師，口頭協議也是有法律效應的。“  
“是，我信譽良好怎麼會反口？“唐華調笑道，”你比我想的難搞多了。“  
“說起來，你什麼時候買的藥？“夏猶清就這唐華的手喝水，吞下避孕的藥，疑惑的問。  
“讓外賣小弟順手帶的。“  
……夏猶清很糾結。  
唐華大約也知道他在想什麼，不過顯然這些現在不適合出現在床上，此時此刻，這裡應該只有些原始而快樂的事。  
他扯夏猶清開始擁吻，深入、濕潤、富有侵略性，也不乏挑逗。這不僅僅是親吻，而是前戲，求歡的信號。  
隨著體力一起恢復的還有發情期無法徹底熄滅的欲火，夏猶清在唐華的挑逗下輕易地感受到了這種熱量席捲全身。  
他呼吸微微淩亂，臉色泛出一種潤澤的紅色，黑白分明的眼睛中蒙上了迷霧一樣的水汽，明明是被動承受的姿態，卻有著勾引人的媚態。  
唐華的吻漸漸向下，劃過唇角，啃咬上他的喉結，夏猶清從喉嚨裡發出含糊的顫音，分不清喜悅或者疼痛。  
一雙手，帶著炙熱的溫度在他的全身上下游走，每一寸肌膚都被那種粗糙又溫柔的撫摸所籠罩，他難耐地微微扭動著腰，企圖貼近這個懷抱，唐華卻壞心地扣住了他的腰。  
“這一次，我要慢慢來。“他說。  
下一秒，夏猶清被仰面掀翻在床上，兩條腿落在唐華手裡，被強硬地打開，身體的記憶像被唐華打下烙印一樣，記住了對方的喜好，自發自動地伸手扣住自己的膝蓋，挽著兩條腿，維持著大張的姿勢。  
唐華的笑聲有點低啞，他親吻著夏猶清大腿內側的皮膚，留下一個一個紅痕，誇讚道：“真乖，給你點甜頭。“  
然後，夏猶清感覺到自己的分身落入了一個溫暖濕潤的包圍中！  
“啊……嗚……“他忘情地呻吟，幾乎忍不住要合起腿來。  
他的迷亂似乎取悅了唐華，唐華的舌頭靈活地從根部一路滑向龜頭和柱身的交界處，那裡敏感又脆弱，每次劃過那裡，總能聽到夏猶清拔尖地叫床聲，讓唐華忍不住反復舔弄。  
舌尖滑過柱身最上端的小孔，伸進去輕輕一轉，鹹腥的味道立刻在口中蔓延開來，Omega的味道讓唐華整個人都被刺激了，Alpha的本能在歡歌，高唱著佔有與侵犯。  
他按耐住這種躁動，上下擺動頭部，取悅夏猶清，吮吸柱身。  
夏猶清感覺到身前的快感仿佛閃電一樣，來的迅猛而熱烈，一道一道，劈得他神經都快斷裂，整個人失神地擺動頭部，忘情地尖叫呻吟，甚至忍不住挺動腰部，希望獲得更多的快感。  
唐華被的舉動弄得有些難受，但是容忍了他的動作，微微抬直脖子，放鬆喉嚨的肌肉，為夏猶清做深喉。  
\--------

夏猶清的一聲尖叫梗在喉嚨口，出口是支離破碎的喘息，爽過頭反而沒辦法呻吟了，整個人似乎除了唐華嘴裡的那根，其他都消失了。  
唐華髮出模糊的笑聲，收縮喉嚨口的肌肉，給予脆弱的冠頭強烈的刺激，引得夏猶清更加劇烈的顫抖。  
他的身體反應快感當然不僅僅是在陰莖上，後面的小穴早已氾濫成災，正一開一合地翕動，透明的水珠隨著動作有些溢出擠落，一股甜膩的香味縈繞在唐華的鼻尖。  
他沒有讓夏猶清高潮，他只是需要讓夏猶清的身體進入最瘋狂的發情中。  
手和嘴唇並用，不厭其煩的撫摸過身下這具身體的每一處，滾動的喉結，纖細修長的脖子，像肩膀延伸的鎖骨，肌理勻稱的胸口，殷紅腫大的乳頭，精瘦的腰身，挺立的陰莖，敏感而白皙的大腿，頎長的小腿，略顯細巧的腳踝，以及，渾圓飽滿的腳趾……  
Alpha獨特的資訊素在空氣中彌漫著強烈的味道，唐華用這種方法反復確認著自己對這具身體的所有權，也在不停催動著夏猶清的情欲。  
夏猶清沐浴在這種味道中，買一個細胞都在幸福地呻吟，渴求更多。小穴翕張，腹部有些抽動，他扭動著身體，渴求進入。  
“唔……不要再舔了……進來……”  
唐華於是咬了咬他緊實的胸口，說道：“起來，趴著。”  
夏猶清紅著臉照他的話做，跪趴在床上，額頭抵著柔軟的床鋪，雙膝跪在床上，兩腿分開，腰下沉。  
這個動作，做的毫無保留，把身體的每一部分都展露給身後的人看，他雖然覺得分外羞恥，但是卻並不抗拒。  
唐華從身後親吻了一下他的臀尖，然後扶著自己早已挺立的陰莖，慢慢的進入了夏猶清的身體。  
這個過程很慢很慢，唐華似乎是想讓這個身體和這身體的主人記住這種被佔有和進入的感覺，沒有經過擴張，雖然有體液的潤滑不會受傷，但是很疼，被撐開的疼痛。  
就像一種紀念一樣，夏猶清皺著眉呻吟，卻按捺著自己企圖逃離的心情，他放棄了思考，放棄了自我，放棄了所有的想法，只是簡單的承受而已。  
終於整根進入，唐華微微松了一口氣，然後開始小幅度地抽插，等待夏猶清適應，他做的很細緻，盯著敏感的部位一直進攻，很快，夏猶清又忘情地呻吟起來。  
於是身後進攻的人，突然變換了一個角度，進入了一個光滑肥厚的內腔。  
“這裡……”唐華停下抽插的動作，微微挺動跨部，“我要進去。”  
那是一種完全不同的感受，夏猶清覺得自己整個人都變得輕忽了起來，那塊地方卻反而敏感了，和純然的快感不同，還有一種恐懼，仿佛五臟六腑都在這人胯下，要被戳穿了一樣，整個人都僵硬了起來。  
唐華卻沒有動彈，也沒有安撫，只是安靜地等待夏猶清的確認……  
很可怕，敞開身體任人為所欲為，很可怕，這種時刻，身體仿佛不為自己所有，但是又很迫切的需要這種進犯，希望被佔有，確認身後的這個Alpha和自己息息相關，永不分離……  
夏猶清大口大口地喘息，慢慢放鬆了身體……一點一點，打開緊縮的肌肉，放鬆那處的鉗制，Omega的生殖腔開始慢慢地變得柔軟濕潤，小幅度地蠕動了起來……  
“唔，進、進來……”他含糊的說。  
唐華在感受到這種信號後，終於開始大肆地擺動身體，進出夏猶清的器官。那裡潤澤又豐厚，帶著脈搏的跳動，仿佛感覺的到夏猶清的心跳。  
“啊啊……嗯啊……”夏猶清隨著他的動作，開始一聲一聲地叫床，帶著隱忍的驚恐和忘情的淫欲。  
“唔……好燙……”那處的粘膜更為敏感，唐華逐漸失控的情欲從體溫上就能感知，但是這樣子的叫床聲，難道不是勾引？  
身後的人發出意義不明的短音，然後進出擺動的動作卻更大了。  
唐華並不急著發洩，反而時不時換著角度進入這內腔，似乎在找夏猶清對什麼位置比較敏感。  
而事實上，夏猶清已經被性欲整個控制，神志不清，忠實的反應出對唐華每一個動作的迷戀，一聲一聲的呻吟，越來越大聲，毫不顧忌。  
唐華在聽到身下人這樣的回饋後，似乎終於放棄了這種努力，開始大開大合地進出，每次一都幾乎整根抽出在狠狠地捅進去。大力的撞擊讓兩個人連接處有體液淫水飛濺，床單剛剛換過，此刻又染上了濕漉漉的痕跡，水色氾濫。  
夏猶清向床頭伸手，不知道是企圖爬開逃離的姿態還是企圖固定自己身體的姿態。  
唐華扣著他的腰，將他固定在方便進入的位置，不知疲倦地抽插著。那個接受的部位和別撐開的入口因為長時間的摩擦已經隱隱有些疼痛的感覺，但是這些微的刺痛反而更加刺激了夏猶清的欲望。  
他體內那根巨物越來越燙，脈搏跳動，是要射精的跡象，而他本人也瀕臨高潮……  
只要嘗過一次，身體就記住了用後面高潮的滋味，快感來的綿延不絕又迅猛熱烈，於是主動貼上那根帶來快感的巨物，媚肉毫無原則地蜂擁而上，圍繞著它，親吻著……  
夏猶清收緊了後穴，挽留著帶給自己快感的陽具，發出意義不明的呻吟。  
唐華知道他快要高潮，於是更加頻繁地抽插，在幾次旋轉碾磨那處內腔後，幾下重重地捅入，終於將夏猶清逼向高潮！  
他仰著脖子叫喊唐華的名字，身前的陰莖一股一股地噴流出乳白的液體，最重要的是身後的小穴連著那生殖腔一起，狠狠地收縮，仿佛要將唐華的陽具永遠留在體內一樣纏綿。  
“唔……”唐華終於也忍不住發出忘情地呻吟，不在忍耐欲望，狂放又大力地幾次抽插，陰莖劇烈的跳動了幾下，頭部開始有巨物漲大。  
高潮過後敏感的身體，被這漲大的巨物刺激，夏猶清剛剛平復下的喘息，立刻又變快，發出一聲短促的慘叫，隨後咬著牙，維持不動。  
唐華扣著他的腰，更深地埋進他的體內，夏猶清整個人疼的一縮，感覺到唐華的結又漲大了幾分，高熱又量多的精液高速地擊打在他的內壁上，伴隨著被撐開的疼痛，讓他整個人忍不住顫抖。  
唐華有些心疼地用手撫摸他的頭髮和脊背，親吻他的後頸，舔弄自己留下的牙印，但是下身卻始終保持這個姿勢，一有空隙就更加深入的頂進夏猶清的體內。  
這是最重要的儀式，他無法克制自己佔有的欲望，所以恨不得將自己的味道留在夏猶清體內更深一點，更久一點……  
從此，他們息息相關，只有彼此！  
\------

“唔……”射精持續了很久，而結存在了更久，久到夏猶清忘了到底是什麼時候唐華從他身體裡離開，他再次醒來，已經是晚上了。  
唐華正躺在他身邊，什麼都沒做。四目相對， 夏猶清的眼神有一種令人心碎的悲傷。唐華愣了一下，隨即知道他並沒有完全清醒，還以為自己在做夢吧？  
迎面被一個深吻叫醒，夏猶清整個人有點愣愣地，唐華於是俯下身，摟住了他。不得不說那個眼神給了他很大的觸動……他知道夏猶清暗戀他，但是這個眼神袒露的痛苦和糾結卻讓他真正感到痛心，當夏猶清意識到自己的抑制劑正在逐漸失效，他的職業生涯也許會走向末路，而暗戀物件一無所知的時候，他是怎麼樣的心情呢？  
夏猶清含糊不清地呻吟了一聲，把自己團成一個球縮在唐華的懷裡。他還在發情期，渴望皮膚接觸，簡直恨不得把自己融進唐華的身體裡。  
唐華的手一下一下撫摸他的背脊，此刻氣氛溫馨雋永，讓夏猶清心裡一動，主動親吻上唐華，唐華的整個人有一刻的停頓，夏猶清敏銳的察覺到了，心裡一顫，下一秒就被瘋狂的親吻掠去了神智，再次陷入情迷意亂中……  
兩個人在床上瘋狂的滾了三天，外賣盒就在床邊堆了一地，沒人收拾。到了第四天清晨，夏猶清覺得下腹輕鬆了很多，身體裡也沒有時時流竄的熱流，這讓他意識到發情期過去了……  
隨著荷爾蒙的調整，三天積累的疲憊開始反擊，他和唐華似乎都很受困擾，在草草洗了澡，吃了點東西後，兩個人抱在一起又睡了一天，當然，這一次是單純的抱在一起而已。  
第五天，隨著理智的清醒，夏猶清好像後知後覺地想起了尷尬這件事……他在唐華懷裡醒來，一瞬間有點不知道自己在哪。滿屋子熟悉又陌生的味道，自己由內而外本能對唐華的渴望，都讓擺脫發情期的他有點尷尬。他冷著臉去浴室梳洗，拉開門發現唐華抱胸靠著門框看他，嚇了一跳。  
“我還以為你又要把自己關在浴室裡呢。”唐華噙著笑，打趣道。  
夏猶清不動神色，可惜他看不到自己耳朵變得紅彤彤的樣子……  
“等我洗澡，然後出門吃早飯，我們去見周琛。”唐華大方的放過了夏猶清，進了浴室打理自己。  
夏猶清暗自深呼吸了幾次，壓下奇怪的羞澀感，慢慢走到衣櫃前換衣服。說是慢慢，實在是因為腰酸背痛腿軟以及身後小穴的種種不適，都讓他覺得難以動彈，仔細想想，做到最後一次的時候，雖然身體還在渴求，可是他早就半分都動彈不得了，完全是一副任人宰割的姿態。  
本來考慮到不上班又是夏天，想穿休閒服的，可惜他一看到渾身留下的性愛痕跡，就打消了這個念頭，結果還是好好的穿上了襯衫西褲和西裝。  
唐華從浴室出來的時候就看到夏猶清又穿成了這副全副武裝的樣子。  
他挑眉，坦然地一絲不掛走到他面前，拉起夏猶清的領結，重新整了整。  
“歪了。”他說。  
於是，那張一貫冷硬的面具又裂開了，露出早上那副好像很淡定，其實非常尷尬的臉。  
唐華心裡暗笑，突然發現自己愛上了這種無聊的消遣。  
他彎腰，把扔在地上幾天的衣物撿起來看了看，轉頭對夏猶清說：“借我套衣服。”  
兩個人身高差不多，但是體型上難免有差距，唐華穿著夏猶清的衣服，未免顯得不合身，不過他卻不太介意，因為慢慢的都是自己Omega的味道，貼身包裹的感覺，律師舌燦蓮花的嘴都說不清的美好。  
\---------

兩個人一前一後的下樓，唐華問夏猶清哪裡可以吃早飯，夏猶清一愣。  
“你這是比我還不食人間煙火啊，”唐華歎了一口氣，“連在哪吃早飯都不知道？”  
夏猶清無奈道：“實話實說，我完全是被你壓榨的沒空關注生活品質，每天早飯都是公司樓下全家解決的，自己家附近哪裡有早餐店我怎麼知道？”  
唐華摸摸鼻子不說話了，雖然他沒覺得壓榨律師助理有什麼錯，不過誰讓這個助理和他現在關係匪淺呢？  
兩個人只好再花時間邊走邊找，幸虧這社區附近餐點店還不少，吃個早飯不成問題。問題是他們穿成這樣吃早飯，很扎眼。  
結果早飯吃的食不知味，連唐華都有點不自在。吃好又走回社區去驅車。  
夏猶清習慣性的落後唐華半步，唐華一開始沒覺得，轉頭要說話的時候找不到人，無奈的伸手抓他。  
“我真是要拜託你了，”唐華一臉不爽的看著夏猶清，“給我點真實感好麼？不要一副隨時準備跟我撇清關係的做派好麼？”  
夏猶清冷著臉回擊：“禮拜一的時候你還在辦公室對我咆哮，禮拜天的時候就要我對你親親熱熱的，我怕我精神分裂！”  
唐華挑眉：“下個禮拜一我還是會對你咆哮，我倒要看看你會不會精神分裂，還有你不要自作主張跳掉我們在你床上滾了三天這件事好麼？”  
結果唐華完勝，夏猶清一臉不爽但是乖乖被他牽起手，跟他一起走。唐華笑的很得意，夏猶清餘光瞥到他的神色，忍不住也笑了。  
一路走回夏猶清樓下，唐華打開車門坐駕駛座，夏猶清做副駕駛。  
唐華趁他沒來得及自己動手，彎腰幫他系上安全帶，擦身而過的時候，輕輕地給了他一個吻。  
夏猶清終於被這個溫柔的吻打敗。他其實明白唐華的意思，只是確實不是那麼習慣跟自己的上司談戀愛這種事。暗戀成真很美好，可是相處沒那麼容易啊……但是唐華已經做出了很多主動的表示，他確實應該回應的。  
於是夏猶清說道：“晚上去吃火鍋吧？我很想吃。”  
唐華回頭看看他，路遇紅燈停下來之後伸手拍了拍他的頭。  
夏猶清莫名其妙，唐華算什麼意思？  
然後聽到唐華跟他說：“好，沒問題。”  
周琛是醫生，所以去看周琛準確來說是看醫生。  
唐華很擔心夏猶清六年用藥之後一次性失效發情會不會對身體有影響，夏猶清自己心裡也沒底，所以確實很有必要讓周琛看一看。  
周琛周日被人打擾心情不太好，擺著張比夏猶清還冷、比唐華還傲的臉接待兩個人，倒是抽血樣的護士小姐很溫柔，還會安慰夏猶清說不會痛。  
夏猶清對於護士小姐哄小朋友的口氣很無奈，不過也沒敢提抗議，因為周琛實在臉色不善，連唐華都噤聲，他也不敢惹人家雇員。  
護士小姐幫他抽好血，示意他用棉球按好針孔，然後開始幫唐華綁橡皮管。  
“你幹嘛？”夏猶清詫異地問。  
“他私生活那麼亂，沒份健康報告你安心麼？”周琛臭著臉插嘴。  
這倒是誹謗了，夏猶清作為助理對唐華私生活所謂“亂”的程度還是有數的，所以沒有如周琛所願地當場發飆，當然臉色自然不好看了幾分。  
“定期身體檢查而已。”唐華無奈好友拆臺，解釋道。  
夏猶清還在想著剛才關於唐華私生活這個話題 ，於是臉有點冷，隨便點了點頭。唐華不知道該誇他吃醋的時候特別進入角色還是該氣他不理自己。  
護士小姐這時候整理好兩個人的血樣，引著夏猶清去做別的檢查，唐華目送夏猶清跟著護士小姐走，回頭就看到周琛抱臂站在那裡看他。  
他摸摸鼻子，想起禮拜二晚上他讓周琛飛車救急的時候還強調夏猶清跟自己沒關係這件事。  
“唔，聞這味道，感情挺好啊？”周琛皮笑肉不笑，“你這算趁人之危？”  
唐華舉手投降狀，坦白道：“帽子太大我頂不起，一言難盡，總之現在我們在一起，以後也會。”  
周琛問他：“你真心的？”  
“是。”唐華很認真地回答，“所以有事要你幫忙。”  
夏猶清回到周琛診室的時候，唐華和周琛正對面而坐，周琛在翻看報告。  
唐華看到他回來，伸手把他拉過來坐在自己邊上，順手扶著他的腰，輕輕揉著。夏猶清也挺坦蕩，反正周琛肯定什麼都知道，裝什麼裝，他腰還有點酸，走了一圈不太舒服，唐華很細心。  
“照夏先生的快速檢驗報告顯示，你的身體受荷爾蒙波動影響進入季節外發情期，不過影響倒不大。看來你習慣很好，”他翻了翻共用的病例稱讚道，“你的就診記錄和病例很完整，遵醫囑以及按時複診是個好習慣，所以恭喜，你的身體沒問題。”  
唐華聽到遵醫囑這條，似笑非笑的看夏猶清，夏猶清猜他在想自己差點吞掉大把抑制劑的事，扭過頭不看他。  
周琛鏡片閃了閃，按捺下吐槽兩個人的衝動，繼續維持專業形象說道：“關於剛才唐華說你的Omega氣味問題，我的建議是用荷爾蒙噴霧，還有就是不要離你的Alpha太遠，這樣暫時不會因為你的氣息改變而引起太大的注意。”  
“那麼長久來看呢？”唐華抓住周琛話裡的點，問道。  
周琛推了推眼鏡，回答道：“如果你們能一直保證我上面說的兩條成立，自然沒有問題，但是很顯然出現意外情況的概率很大，所以長久來看，很抱歉，沒有辦法一直掩蓋已經覺醒的Omega氣息。不過你們這樣的情況，既然已經成結，對夏先生來說隱瞞屬性很重要麼？”  
夏猶清沉吟了一下，有點難以回答這個問題，說很重要似乎對唐華有點不公平，說不重要就是說謊了。  
好在周琛也沒有打破沙鍋問到底的意思，只是盡職地做陳述而已，開了足夠劑量的噴霧給兩個人，就把他們趕出了診所。  
坐回車上，夏猶清一直有些心不在焉，唐華叫了他幾聲沒什麼反應，伸手沿著他的背往下摸，狠狠抓了一把他的腰。  
夏猶清差點從座位上跳起來，轉過頭狠狠瞪唐華。  
唐華惡劣地笑，問他：“你在想什麼？”  
“想周琛的話。”這點夏猶清倒是很坦然，他一直認為唐華比他更有條理，處事更成熟，所以很自然地會想要徵求唐華的意見。  
這種不自覺地依賴讓唐華很舒心。  
“眼下就照周琛說的辦，維持現狀能讓你在辦公室裡安安穩穩實習結束就好，等到你執業考試通過了之後，我也並不贊成你接案子的時候還隱藏屬性，到時候也就沒那種顧慮了。”  
唐華把心裡的打算跟他說了一下，又補充道：“當然，等你自己開始執業的時候，很可能會為此遇到很多的麻煩，不管怎麼樣，只要你想做律師，就沒人敢說不讓你做，明白麼？”  
雖然他很確定夏猶清是個很堅定的人，但是和從前旁觀不同，現在這個人是他的伴侶，他多了點私心，於是免不了不厭其煩的囑咐。  
夏猶清從這段話裡聽出了那些貼心的安慰，從心裡開始到整張臉，都柔軟了下來，認真地看著唐華，對他點了點頭。  
“唐大律師，我不會砸你的招牌丟你的臉，你訓練出來的律師，一定是最好的。”  
唐華笑出了聲，一拍方向盤說道：“走，吃飯去！”  
\------------

唐華笑出了聲，一拍方向盤說道：“走，吃飯去！”  
因為說好了晚上一起吃火鍋，中午兩個人就隨便對付了點，下午的時間，唐華說要回一趟家。  
“那你把我先送回去吧。”  
唐華回頭看了他一眼，什麼話都沒說，打著方向盤把車開上馬路，一路絕塵往自己家裡趕。  
如果語言沒有太大的作用，那麼不妨從實際相處開始改變，唐華覺得對夏猶清有時候也需要強制一點。  
方向盤在唐華手裡，夏猶清再不願意也只能被他帶到自己家，既然都到了樓下，不上樓去未免太矯情，夏猶清也就坦然地跟他回家了。  
唐華的家非常符合他的身份，寬敞、明亮，大樓中樓，少隔斷，一開門就能感受到強烈的個人風格，整個屋子仿佛代替主人在宣示著那強大霸道的氣場。  
唐華打開房門，坦然的對他說：“歡迎。”  
夏猶清忽然覺得頭有點疼，穿正裝的唐華站在這樣的房子裡和站在辦公室、法庭上有一樣的氣場，讓人跪下來膜拜的氣場。  
“隨便坐，冰箱有飲料。”唐華隨手指點位置，順手把電視遙控器扔給夏猶清，還指了指放在茶几上的筆記本告訴他開機密碼，然後走進自己的房間換衣服，夏猶清的衣服畢竟太小了。  
夏猶清環顧四周，捧著筆記本在沙發上坐了下來。  
唐華走出房間，看到夏猶清把西裝外套扔在沙發背上，鬆開幾顆襯衫扣子，袖子挽起，正對著電腦螢幕認真地看著什麼。  
他走上去從背後攔住夏猶清的肩，將頭擱在他的肩膀上，側首給了他一個吻。這個吻無關情欲，也沒有太多的想法，純然是一時衝動，看到夏猶清這樣坐在自己客廳的沙發上，萌發的衝動。  
夏猶清轉頭看看他，唐華問他：“在看什麼？”  
“補課。”夏猶清有些無奈地說，“本來以為可以不用知道的，現在大概要瞭解一下。比如發情期，比如避孕，還有標記等等。”  
“不如問我？”唐華繞過沙發，坐到他邊上，伸手攬住他的肩。  
夏猶清順著他的動作靠在他身上，調整了一下姿勢，說道：“查得差不多了，你可以說說看，看我有沒有查到什麼錯誤資料。”  
“發情期一年兩季，春秋。避孕的話，非發情期可以避免生殖腔的性交，發情期的話要用到藥物，標記，你有什麼問題？”  
夏猶清伸手摩挲著頸側的那個咬痕，問道：“這個咬痕會消失吧？”  
唐華於是也伸手摸了一下，回答他：“是的，但是一旦發情，會浮現出來。跟Alpha唾液裡的物質有關。”  
夏猶清聳了聳肩：“總有種被蓋了章的感覺。”  
“事實如此。”唐華點頭贊同道，“加蓋印章，契約生效，本能這種東西很合法的樣子。”  
夏猶清有點無言以對……  
下午還剩好久好久，唐華提議看部片子，夏猶清覺得雖然他沒談過戀愛，但這很符合大家對戀愛中該做的事情的定義，所以同意了。  
唐華讓夏猶清挑片子，夏猶清猶豫了一下拒絕了。  
他的猶豫挑起了唐華的好奇心，挑眉抱胸一定要他挑，夏猶清忍了半天，終於尷尬地說了一部動畫片的名字，這一次，他連臉帶著耳朵，一起紅透了。  
唐華放聲大笑，如他所願放動畫片，把依舊尷尬地有點僵硬的夏猶清摟在懷裡，一起看片子。  
夏猶清無奈地為自己辯解道：“我童年過早流逝，補償自己不行麼？”  
唐華忍住笑對他說：“好好看片，好好補償。”  
\---------

屋子雖大，人卻不多，兩個人依偎在一起，一部片子放完，兩個人都沒有動。  
夏猶清其實沒有看進去多少內容，他的全付心思都在身後給他做墊子的唐華身上。  
喜歡一個人是什麼心情呢？如果讓夏猶清來說，大約是很絕望的滋味，因為從來沒有覺得這段感情能得到回應，所以此刻的對比尤為鮮明。  
唐華的體溫透過薄薄的衣衫傳遞給他，背後能感覺到他強而有力的心跳，屬於唐華的氣息充滿了他的每一個毛孔，他全身心貪婪地汲取著那種味道，身體代替內心一遍又一遍確認唐華正在身邊的事實，夏猶清有一種甜蜜的恍惚……  
儘管唐華也許並不能回應他的感情，但至少他許諾了不離不棄的陪伴，這對夏猶清來說，已經足夠了，如果你暗暗將一顆心捧給一個人那麼久，那就會知道，一點點的好、一絲絲的希望，都彌足珍貴……  
“走吧，時間差不多了。”  
最終是唐華打破了沉默，拍拍夏猶清，提醒他到時間出門了。  
兩個人一起出門，去吃火鍋。  
唐華其實並不太喜歡兩個人一起去吃火鍋，火鍋這種食物就適合一堆人熱熱鬧鬧地圍桌閒話，伸筷子大戰，兩個人吃未免顯得冷清又寂寞，所以夏猶清提到火鍋的時候，唐華不由得想到聯想到夏猶清的寂寞……他知道夏猶清沒什麼朋友的……  
那一時生出的心疼，他不知道是本能作祟還是感情至上，他只是伸出手拍了拍夏猶清的頭，安慰的姿態，不過被安慰的人很莫名其妙吧……  
兩個人吃火鍋到底比唐華想像的好，只要細細觀察就能發現很多夏猶清的口味，撇開職場上冷冷的面孔，夏猶清的內在是個很單純好掌握的人。  
他喜歡鮮鹹的口味和乾淨清爽的食物，比如蔬菜和海鮮，羊肉不太喜歡但是也不討厭，比較喜歡牛肉，不碰豬腦 也不碰內臟，丸類也不喜歡，很喜歡豆製品……  
唐華吃飯的速度慢慢就慢下來了，開始給夏猶清燙他愛吃的東西，默默地往他碗裡送。夏猶清吃了一會兒，反應過來了，疑惑地看著唐華。  
唐華問他：“吃飽了麼？”  
夏猶清搖搖頭，又吃了一會兒，才放下筷子。  
“工作之後真沒有吃過火鍋了。”  
“可以想像，以你的人緣，職場不可能有人會陪你吃火鍋。”唐華深以為然。  
夏猶清微微撇了一下嘴角，說道：“妒忌我是你的助理吧，大家都知道能爭到你助理位置，前途坦蕩啊。”  
唐華勾起唇角，笑道：“那真是多謝你的誇獎了。吃完了？回家吧。”  
夏猶清看著他伸過來的手，只猶豫了片刻，便握住了，和他一起手把手走出火鍋店。  
唐華把夏猶清送回他自己的家，才驅車離開。  
臨走前他突然搖下車窗叫住正要上樓的夏猶清問道：“這房子是你租的還是買的？”  
“租的，怎麼？”  
“沒事。”  
唐華和他道別，搖上車窗，開著車就走了。  
隔天大早，夏猶清起床之後意識到今天要上班。他冷著臉糾結，最後拿起手機給唐華髮短信，問他請假的理由。  
唐華回了兩個字：出差。  
於是夏猶清8點半的時候，西服革履一如既往地坐在辦公室裡，有所不同的是，唐華進來的時候，兩個人對視了一下笑著互道早安。  
唐華很少笑，大多數時候，他都是一臉高深莫測的表情，但凡他笑，總是別有用意。夏猶清也很少笑，他總是一臉面無表情，生活給了他不少挫折，一張冷漠的面具是成本最低的自保工具。可是此刻，他們都摘下了往素的面具，真誠地給對方一個笑容，一句早安，這讓這個早晨看起來很美好。  
唐華一如往常脫下西裝掛在門口，對夏猶清說：“走吧夏助理，今天有重要客戶。”  
夏猶清整理了一下手裡的檔，跟著唐華走去會議室。  
9點30分約了華宇集團的CEO沈辰會面。這是樁強姦案，唐華跟了很久，今天是開庭前最後一次和當事人溝通。  
案情由之前的反復三次取證，已經有了清晰的脈絡，就對方現在能提供的證據來說，基本上庭審唐華不會有任何問題。  
只是夏猶清私心裡卻是有疑惑的，大抵每個律師的第一條守則就是不要為自己的委託人預設立場，可是這是官方說法，私下裡每個律師都會清楚自己的委託人到底有沒有罪，做得越久，就越容易辨別。  
夏猶清不會去說或者去想沈辰到底有沒有做過，但是他心裡卻很確定地認為，沈辰最起碼不無辜。  
又一次和沈辰的目光相對，夏猶清臉上一貫面無表情的神色都快繃不住了，沈辰的目光陰冷又銳利，仿佛某種冷血動物一樣，那種若有似無的Alpha氣息讓他很不舒服。  
好在唐華在場，很好地安撫了他本能的抗拒，也適時為他擋住了那些太過尖銳的來回巡視，才讓這場談話得以繼續。  
也許唐華已經胸有成竹了，無意和沈辰再多做糾纏，含蓄的結束攀談，起身送客。  
沈辰也沒有逗留的意思，三個人一起走到會議室門口，沈辰臨走前，深深地看了夏猶清一眼，如同看著獵物的獵人。  
夏猶清在他背後難耐地皺眉，輕聲地說：“他一定做過。”  
“夏助理，不要議論客戶，”唐華冷淡地打斷他，“不要把自己當做法官。”  
夏猶清也意識到自己剛才那句話很出格，於是很自然地閉嘴不再多說。  
關係的改變似乎並沒有讓辦公室的節奏有什麼變化，整個下午各自工作，偶爾交流的氣氛，很從前並沒有兩樣，這反而讓兩個人相處地更加放鬆。  
因為明天就要出庭，夏猶清有些收尾的文書工作要做，需要加班。唐華也沒有走，就留下來陪他。  
辦公室很安靜，夏猶清集中注意力在手邊的文件上，都快忘了唐華的存在，唐華則並沒有需要加班的工作，純然是陪同而已。  
“對了，有事跟你說。”唐華看著夏猶清心無旁騖的樣子，有些壞心地打斷他。  
“什麼？”夏猶清嘴上回答他，眼睛卻還是看向螢幕。  
“同居吧？”  
此言一出，夏猶清終於捨得將目光放到唐華臉上了。  
“為什麼？”  
“就算先結婚後戀愛，也要結婚哪，”唐華調笑道，“我想把現在手頭那套公寓賣掉，我們一起挑一套房子。”  
夏猶清愣了一下，然後手忙腳亂又去看螢幕，慌亂地說：“讓我考慮一下……我是說，好的，但是讓我想想……”  
唐華笑而不語，站在他桌前，越過那辦公桌去，伸手抬起他的下顎，彎腰吻他，堵住他不知道在說些什麼的嘴。  
夏猶清一時愣愣地不知道回應，卻本能地張嘴讓他侵入。兩人唇齒糾纏，在安靜的辦公室裡發出淫靡的水聲，嘖嘖作響。  
“你慢慢考慮，反正買賣房產不是一天兩天的事。”一吻閉，唐華對他說。  
到了這份上，工作是做不下去了，夏猶清收拾東西，關電腦準備和唐華一起下班。  
唐華今天卻沒有再送他回家的意思，直接把人帶回了自己家。  
一回到家，還沒來得及開燈，夏猶清便覺得整個人狠狠地轉了一圈，撞在關起的房門背後，被唐華的身體緊緊地壓在了房門上。  
頃刻間，他的整個感官，看到、聽到、聞到、觸到的都是唐華。穿著西裝的男人，屈起一條腿，擠進他雙腿之間，惡意地頂弄著他的下身，夏猶清幾乎無法忍耐地嚶嚀一聲，發出短促的呻吟，渾身發軟、發燙。  
唐華一手撐在他的耳垂，另一隻手則捏著那個漂亮的溫莎結摸索著，然後緩緩地，拉松那根領帶，順手一扯，扔在地上……  
“一整天，我都想這麼做……”說著，他解開夏猶清西服的紐扣，將他的襯衫下擺從皮帶裡抽出，伸進去，沿著敏感而纖細的腰線一路往上，撫摸著那底下火熱又細膩的皮膚……  
“想把你剝光，打開你的腿，進入你的身體，插到你，連說話的力氣都沒有……”唐華繼續在他的耳邊說道，“蒙上你的眼睛，把你關在辦公室裡，只有我一個人看到就好……”  
他一邊說，一邊手下用力，狠狠地揉搓著那具顫抖的肉體。  
夏猶清為他的話、他的氣息、他的撫摸而渾身顫抖，說不清是激動還是恐懼，只知道眼前這個人，上一秒還是溫柔體貼，下一秒就能變得強大霸道，完全控制著他的感官……  
“唔……唐華……”他叫他的名字，用甜膩的、發情一樣的聲音，“唔啊……”  
唐華俯身吻住他，就像那個辦公室裡的吻一樣，纏綿又霸道，毫無憐憫地入侵，幾乎沒有放過夏猶清嘴裡的任何一個角落，同時伸手解開了他的皮帶，一把把他下半身的衣物全部扯落在地上。  
微涼的空氣接觸到溫熱的肉體，夏猶清被激得腰上一軟，整個人都滑落了下去。  
唐華則趁機托起他一條腿，讓他背靠著門，單腿站立，露出身後的小穴，方便他玩弄。  
Omega的身體隨時在為被疼愛做好準備，唐華在那入口處慢慢摸索，手上有濕濕地感覺，一些腸液染上他的手指。  
“嘖，你濕了……”  
夏猶清聽到唐華高高在上的聲音，說著淫蕩的話，整個人都像燒起來一樣，摟著對方的脖子，無助地呻吟。  
“唔……你……你快進來……”  
他扭著腰求歡，被挑起情欲的身體怎麼收到了唐華這種不輕不重地挑逗？  
唐華於是如他所願，伸出一根手指，很容易地劃入了那個濕軟的小穴。  
“你裡面很熱，”他說，“害羞的話，會纏得很緊，跟現在一樣……”  
說著，還壞心地屈起關節，挑逗著。  
“一根就夠了麼？”他惡劣的問，“你下面的小嘴說不夠，你怎麼說？”  
“唔……”夏猶清覺得羞恥異常，這和發情期不同，他清楚地知道自己在幹什麼，於是有些話怎麼也說不出口。  
唐華卻很惡劣地真的只是一根手指轉動，玩弄著他的小穴，不再進入。  
“唔……放過我吧……”夏猶清求饒，“難受……”  
“難受？”唐華伸手重重地按壓了幾下，“難受還咬那麼緊？”  
“放鬆，讓我的手指進去。”唐華命令道。  
夏猶清城府在Alpha的命令下，放鬆自己的身體，歡迎入侵者。  
同時伸入的兩根手指帶來被撐開的疼痛，夏猶清眼角溢出淚水，但是摟著唐華的脖子，貼近他的身體，努力放鬆著自己。  
他喜歡這種程度的疼痛，能刺激感官，唐華應該也是知道的，總是恰到好處的粗暴著。  
三根手指同時進出他的後穴，汁水淋漓沾了唐華一手，唐華啃咬著他的耳垂，另一手扶著襯衫底下精瘦柔韌的腰身，上下摸索。  
“去沙發上。”唐華在他耳邊說道，然後一把攬住他的腰，將他扛在肩上走了幾步，扔到了沙發上。  
沙發很柔軟，但是被扔上去的刹那，夏猶清還是有種頭昏眼花的暈眩感……讓他整個人呆呆地看著唐華，做不出反應。  
唐華欺身而上，坐到他身旁，攔著他的腰將他擺弄到自己腿上，叉開雙腿坐在自己身上。  
這個角度，他勃起的陰莖在兩人之間一覽無遺。  
======

“唔……”夏猶清在唐華耳邊輕聲地呻吟，跨坐在唐華的腿上，扭動著腰。  
唐華輕笑一聲，拉住他的手幫自己解開皮帶和拉鍊。  
猙獰赤紅的陰莖從前襟露出，和夏猶清的性器貼在一起，豎在兩個人之間。  
他並不急著享受快感，反而帶著戲謔的心態來回撫摸夏猶清裸露的大腿和豐滿圓潤的屁股。  
夏猶清在這種不知道是享受還是折磨的撫摸中難耐地扭動呻吟，朦朧水潤的眼睛看著唐華，嘴唇微張，似乎想要請求又有點害羞。  
唐華伸手去撫摸他的下唇，手指微微用力，碾壓揉搓。夏猶清隨著他的動作呻吟，雙手撫上他的肩，微微跪直身體，欺近唐華。  
“別玩了……”他咬著唐華的手指含糊地說，“來做吧。”  
夏猶清抓住唐華在他腿上撫摸的手，拉到自己的股間，扭動著腰，廝磨著。  
“濕得好厲害。”唐華說，然後繼續著剛才在門邊的動作，伸進三根手指擴張，玩弄著濕潤的小穴。  
夏猶清努力維持自己的姿勢，方便唐華入侵自己。  
唐華用手指進出了一會兒之後，拉著他，引導他的穴口抵住自己性器的上方，雙手扶著他的腰，對夏猶清說：“自己來。”  
夏猶清嗚咽一聲，閉著眼睛緩緩往下坐。  
Alpha的性器官有著得天獨厚的優勢，粗大硬挺，這讓夏猶清此刻感覺到既快樂有痛苦。  
被唐華填滿的感覺，讓他從身到心都覺得妥帖，但是唐華實在太大了，僅僅進去三分之一就讓他有一種要被刺穿的感覺。即使潤滑和擴張也不能減輕被撐到極致的疼痛，他皺著眉發出含糊的呻吟，磨蹭著不肯再動。  
唐華被這種不上不下的感覺吊在半空，有一種玩夏猶清玩到自己頭上的無奈，於是扣著那截細腰，狠狠地一挺身，直接沖到了最深處。  
夏猶清被這動作一激，發出一聲短促而又含糊地呻吟。唐華卻不管他，兀自動了起來。  
夏猶清為了穩住身體，摟著唐華的脖子，貼在他的身上，下半身則承受著徹底的侵犯，整個人看起來脆弱又柔順。  
不管即使這樣，唐華也沒有輕易放過他的意思。  
在這樣抽插了一會兒之後，夏猶清感覺到唐華停了下來，他迷茫地看向操幹自己的人，一雙眼睛因為水色而顯得很無辜。  
唐華於是更加有欺負他的衝動：“自己動。”他往沙發背上一靠，真的不再動彈。  
夏猶清無奈地皺眉，但是在性事中一貫無法拒絕唐華任何的命令，於是不得不撐起膝蓋，開始上下挺動。  
他膝蓋起伏 的動作，當然比不上唐華的腰力，雖然有快感，但是實在太慢了，熬不了多久，就有點受不了了。  
喘息聲越來越頻繁，夾雜著幾聲不耐的嗚咽，他閉著眼睛努力動作，但是還是不能得到全部的快感。  
唐華直欺負到他閉著眼睛，從眼角流下眼淚，終於忍不住哭了，這才收手。  
他起身，抱著懷裡的人翻了個身，將夏猶清釘在沙發裡，臀部拖在沙發邊緣，手勾著他的脖子，就著這樣的姿勢，他咬著夏猶清的耳朵說：“抓穩了。”  
然後伸雙手托住那兩瓣豐潤的屁股，分開臀瓣，開始大力的抽插。  
巨大的肉刃以極快的頻率進出著那個只屬於他的穴道，和夏猶清自己動作時的速度完全不可同日而語。  
夏猶清在他開始動起來之後，就只記得抓著他的脖子，然後放肆的呻吟。  
“啊……啊……輕一點……”他求饒道。但是唐華只把這些話當做情趣，完全不入耳。

“慢一點？”他故意放慢速度，輕淺地在穴口處進出。  
夏猶清被從快感的中拉出，不由得睜眼，控訴地看著唐華，他挺動腰身企圖自己追逐快感，但是被唐華惡劣地用手掐住細腰，固定住，不能動彈。  
唐華俯身去親吻他，口舌交纏，還不忘用手安撫夏猶清的性器，看起來很溫柔，其實很惡劣。  
夏猶清被他的吻挑起一身情欲，但是不得排遣，在侵犯他身體的人故意停頓，甚至用手撫慰他的陰莖，但這都不足以填補他後穴的空虛……  
這長長的一吻結束，夏猶清終於放棄了羞恥，開口說：“你快一點……”  
唐華滿意地勾起唇角，雙手按壓住夏猶清的腿，推高並拉開。夏猶清整個人下肢敞開，不著一縷，上半身還有件白襯衫敞開著掛在身上，完全是一副任人侵犯的摸樣，唐華狠狠地頂到底，將夏猶清撞得深陷入沙發，隨即狂風暴雨般開始進出。  
唐華衣冠整齊，僅僅拉開拉鍊而已，西褲的面料摩擦著夏猶清赤裸的臀部，帶出一片紅色，而夏猶清小穴中氾濫的淫水也讓唐華的西褲前襟沾染上一片水色。  
夏猶清的呻吟因為這個彎曲的體位而有些含糊，悶在了唇舌之間，不太清晰，而唐華在情動時只有劇烈的喘息聲，於是安靜的室內除了肉體碰撞的聲音，還有滋咕滋咕的水聲在響。  
“唔，你裡面好濕。”唐華湊在夏猶清的耳邊說，“好像在邀請我更加用力幹你一樣。”  
“唔……啊……啊啊……”夏猶清眼神朦朧，眼角泛紅地看著他，但是說不出話來。  
“嘖嘖，真是需要好好疼愛的樣子。”唐華說完，就立刻身體力行了起來。  
他一貫腰力甚好，也夠持久，現在馬力全開，夏猶清在他身下覺得靈魂都要離體，整個身體裡唯一盛得下的只有情欲了。  
唐華許是之前欺負他太狠了，這會兒也就沒再為難他什麼，專盯著夏猶清敏感的一點猛攻，甚至不忘騰出手來安撫他的性器，把夏猶清操弄的很舒服，快感如潮，甚至毫不刁難就讓他爽快地射了。  
夏猶清在高潮的快感後，撐起身體勾住唐華的脖子廝磨，似乎從他們的第一次開始就養成了這樣的習慣，高潮之後他仿佛得了重度皮膚饑渴症，無比需要唐華。他不知道別的Omega是不是這樣，最起碼，這種時刻，他本人是十分享受窩在唐華懷裡的感覺的。  
唐華親吻撫摸著夏猶清，安撫著他的悸動，同時下身不停地挺動，在夏猶清濕熱柔軟的小穴中進出，在那處因為高潮而短暫抽搐時射在了夏猶清的身體裡。  
酣暢的性事過後，唐華沒有在夏猶清的身體裡停留，而是抱著他一起進了浴室，來了一場活色生香的清洗活動。  
夏猶清在浴室裡被唐華挑逗，又射了一次，兩人這才穿起浴袍，從浴室出來。  
唐華打橫抱著夏猶清進了臥室，他的床很大，兩個男人窩在上面也不覺得擠，唐華把夏猶清困在懷裡，親吻他的額頭和臉頰，很親昵地接觸著。  
“看到你在辦公室裡西裝革履的樣子，就忍不住想這樣侵犯你。”他摸索著夏猶清頸側還未完全消失的牙印說道。  
“控制狂，”夏猶清閉著眼睛享受他的撫摸，一邊說道，“比以前還變本加厲。”  
唐華無所謂地笑：“我沒覺得啊，你這是誹謗。”  
“24/7地隨時聽候你的指令，擠佔我所有的時間，壓榨得我除了睡覺基本沒有私人時間，我有時候懷疑我是不是因為被你用公事隔離了才不得不看上你。”  
“聽起來是挺過分的，”唐華皺著眉思考，隨即又露出一貫很無賴的笑容，“不過我覺得結局很好，過程就不用追究了吧。”  
“你這個控制狂。”夏猶清重複道。  
唐華撫摸著他的頭發笑而不語。控制狂？佔有欲？夏猶清說的確實有道理，他就是這樣的人，可是他沒有覺得有什麼不好，他想要夏猶清一直呆在他的身邊，為此無論要付出什麼他都覺得可以接受。  
如果職業前途不受威脅能夠讓夏猶清安心，他會願意幫他鋪路；如果隱藏Omega的身份能夠讓夏猶清感到安全，他願意做天然的抑制劑；如果付出感情可以讓夏猶清乖乖待在他身邊，他不介意學著怎麼愛上一個Omega。就算這一切的開始只是佔有欲，他一定會給兩個人一個很合適的好結局，所以，做一個自戀的控制狂，沒什麼不好。

夏猶清在床上躺了一會兒，迷迷糊糊睡去，唐華卻心系明天的庭審，翻身準備下床。結果他剛一動，身側的人似有所覺，側身展臂摟住他的腰，將頭埋在他的背後，輕輕廝磨了兩下。  
唐華莞爾，夏猶清醒著的時候總是一副冷靜自持的模樣，動情時則分外撩人，但是只有現在這種迷迷糊糊的狀態，才展現出對自己的依賴。  
他放棄了下床看卷宗的打算，翻過身將人摟在懷裡，閉上眼和他一起睡去。  
這樣的夜晚，平凡又別有滋味，唐華睡意朦朧間，不由得微笑。  
次日清晨，夏猶清在生物鐘的召喚下醒來，發現自己窩在唐華的懷裡睡了一晚。一夜好夢，除了是因為這是自己的Alpha也還因為這是自己喜歡的人，他再次閉上眼睛，陶醉在清晨安逸又慵懶的一刻，隨後，被身後的親吻打斷了思緒。  
唐華迷迷糊糊地淺酌眼前這段細白的脖頸，含糊的鼻音滿是性事饜足的沙啞性感，讓夏猶清禁不住下腹一緊。  
他趕忙起床，沖進浴室梳洗。早上再來一次，今天他怕是上不了班了。  
唐華微微睜眼看清醒的夏猶清又露出那種微妙的尷尬，獨自躺在床上壞壞地笑。  
夏猶清快速地洗了一個澡，在浴室裡找了一圈，果然發現有新的牙刷和毛巾，洗漱完了之後，穿著浴袍走出浴室，他有點糾結。  
昨天的西裝被唐華脫得滿地都是，這樣放了一夜，皺的不能再穿，他怎麼去上班？  
他站在客廳裡問唐華，唐華笑著指指沙發。  
“昨天讓秘書買的。”他噙著笑說道，“我‘親手’量的尺寸，一定不會錯。”  
“親手”兩個字咬得那麼重，調戲和親昵並存的曖昧讓夏猶清忍不住白了唐華一眼，只是這眼神看起來比起鄙夷更多的卻像是勾引，唐虎一邊喝牛奶一邊可惜著不能早上壓著人再做一次。  
夏猶清拿起那套西裝，就知道一定合身，不僅合身而且剪裁優良，面料上乘。收到這種禮物，其實並不是多開心的事兒，可是唐華的用心卻有醉人的甜蜜。  
他拉開防塵袋，拿出衣服準備換上，往浴室走了沒兩步突然想到什麼，回頭眯著眼問唐華：“內褲呢？”  
唐華咬著牛奶杯很無辜的看著他：“啊……忘記了，家裡也沒有新的了。穿我的吧。”  
這必然是唐華故意的，夏猶清很肯定。  
兩個人都穿戴整齊後，坐在餐桌上吃唐華做的早餐，雖然只是簡單的西式早餐，不過夏猶清還是有點震驚，唐華看起來像是遠廚房的那種人。  
唐華看他一眼就知道他在想什麼，對此解釋道：“我剛成年的時候母親身體不好，家裡當時決定搬去偏遠一點的小鎮讓我媽有個好環境養身體，我沒有跟著去，自己照顧自己，總要學會簡單做點吃的吧。”  
夏猶清“哦”了一聲低下頭繼續吃早飯，顯然，自己照顧自己也不會做飯的人也是有的，比如夏猶清。  
\---------

吃完了早飯，夏猶清投桃報李，收拾了碗筷，唐華喝著咖啡追逐他忙碌的背影，眼神裡的滿足恐怕連他自己都沒察覺到。  
兩個人一起出門的時候，看到地上隨意亂扔的兩雙鞋，夏猶清抬眼看唐華，唐華摸摸鼻子和他對視。  
下一刻，他欺身而上，再一次把夏猶清壓在門板上。  
“同居吧。”這是他第二次提起這個話題。  
夏猶清愣了一下，抿了一下唇回答他道：“對不起，我沒辦法那麼快做決定。”  
他一個人生活得太久了，重新接納一個人進入他的生活，這並不容易。更何況……唐華雖然和他在一起，但是僅有承諾沒有愛情的生活可以持續多久，誠實的說他沒有把握。當然，他一定會為這段正在發展的關係作出努力，但是他不敢毫無保留……  
唐華收攏了一下手臂，然後放開夏猶清，站在他對面看著他。  
同榻而眠、一起早餐，一起出門的早晨讓他整個人沉靜在“家”的氛圍裡，在出門的那一刻，邏輯和理智、思維和謹慎統統不見，只剩下一種衝動的情緒，想要和夏猶清每天重複著這種生活的模式，可是此時此刻，已經全然清醒。  
夏猶清沒有說的那些話，他約莫是都懂的，所以這個擁抱即代表了接受他的決定，也是一種安慰和保證。只是，說不失望，那是假的……  
夏猶清在裡律所兩個街口的地方下車步行去上班，一年來第一次，夏猶清比唐華到辦公室晚。  
上午兩個人都很忙，忙得連說話的時間都快沒有了。  
下午開庭的時間和夏猶清的安排衝突，他有一個取證要去，所以唐華一個人去的。  
夏猶清的工作安排是唐華有意為之的。昨天夏猶清的評價他聽到了，雖然不贊同這個行為的本身，不過他還是很介意夏猶清難得明顯的排斥情緒。當然，更重要的是沈辰看夏猶清的眼神實在讓他不爽，能避免就避免無謂的麻煩吧。  
庭上的時間，基本上就是唐華的個人秀。對方是沈辰公司的一個辦公室助理，財力有限，請的律師實在不怎麼樣。同時像強姦案這種類型的案子，在公眾形象上的差異很容易導致陪審團意見的傾向性，不得不說沈辰的外貌和氣質給他賺得了很好的印象分。最後，解聘糾紛的證據更是直指這場控訴有報復和污蔑的性質，結果完全沒有意外，沈辰當庭被判無罪。  
唐華冷漠地站在沈辰背後看他風度翩翩的表示放棄追究對方責任的權利，並且提供了一系列很優厚的解聘條件，不得不說他傾向于相信夏猶清的判斷，但是無論如何這一切已經和他無關。  
“合作愉快。”沈辰解決完憤怒的原告，面對唐華的面孔卻帶著一絲微妙的得意。  
唐華伸出手和他握手，心裡有些不耐煩這種應對，簡單說了幾句就準備告辭了。  
沈辰也是個人精，不再多做挽留，只是最後悠悠的說了一句：“希望以後還有見面的機會。”  
唐華離開的腳步一頓，然後頭也不回地走了。那一刻他決定以後再也不會接沈辰的案子，這個男人風度翩翩的面具底下有一種讓人很不舒服的氣質，他實在不耐煩和這種人打交道。  
回到辦公室，夏猶清已經回來了，他沒問案子的結果，唐華也沒說，兩個人把這個小插曲完全忘到了腦後，辦公室的日子也開始慢慢回歸正軌。  
唐華開始著手找新的房子，要有大臥室，兩件書房，最好是樓中樓，私密性要好，也不能太遠……  
儘管夏猶清還沒有答應，但是他相信這只是時間問題，所以早作準備總沒有錯。  
在沒有同居的工作日裡，唐華有時候會帶夏猶清回家過夜，偶爾回去夏猶清的小屋，各自回家的日子突然變得遙不可及了。  
從某個角度來說，也許夏猶清沒有意識到，但這樣的日子其實同居並沒有差多少。他的房子裡備有唐華的洗漱用具，不是臨時買來充數的那種，而是唐華慣用的牌子。衣櫃有一角放著兩三套西裝，那是屬於唐華的，而他自己的一部分衣服也搬去了唐華的房子，還有其他的零零總總的東西……兩個人生活中的邊界已經開始逐漸模糊，漸漸相容。  
\------------

從抑制劑失效到使用荷爾蒙噴霧，一個月過去了，夏猶清逐漸從剛開始的過度緊張到慢慢適應了身體和氣味的新變化，唐華也比較放心了。  
儘管律所裡都是Alpha和Beta，但是畢竟不是人人都對荷爾蒙的變化很敏銳，再加上只要是在律所裡，兩個人幾乎都在一個辦公室，所以夏猶清屬性的暴露也並沒有在律所裡引起什麼波瀾。當然，少數敏感的人可能會察覺到一些異樣，但是既然沒人來問，就當做大家不知道好了。  
相比于唐華最近手裡沒有大委託的輕鬆，夏猶清則忙得要命。  
夏猶清第一年的實習接近尾聲，唐華開始漸漸讓他負責一些法律援助案件，無論輸贏權作練手。唐華本人在公事上還是很嚴格的，任務壓下來，並且不提供額外的幫助，讓夏猶清也感覺到了壓力。  
一周以來夏猶清工作的時常幾乎都是法定工作量的一倍了，唐華雖然滿意他的認真，不過始終覺得身體最重要，Omega的身體弱點還是很明確的，比如較為弱的體力。  
週五下班的時候，夏猶清還在埋頭看檔案，桌邊堆了不少從檔案室拷貝出來的案例和發條，幾乎都要把他整個人埋進去了。  
唐華在整理好了自己手頭的工作後，轉眼看到另一邊小辦公桌上夏猶清那副孜孜不倦的面孔，大搖其頭。  
他走過去，俯身合上夏猶清正在閱讀的文檔，低著頭看著夏猶清露出輕鬆的笑容。  
“下班吧，你已經準備的很充分了，別給自己太大壓力。”唐華很少在公事上用這種安慰溫柔的態度對待夏猶清，不過現在為了哄他下班，偶爾為之吧，他說的也不算是假話。  
夏猶清看看唐華，又掃視了一下被自己堆得一片狼藉的辦公桌，合上檔揉了揉眉心，疲倦地點點頭。  
“走吧。”  
唐華看著他整理桌面，隨口和他聊著天。  
“去吃飯？”  
“有點累，回去吧。”  
“去我那裡，我做給你吃？”  
“嗯，”夏猶清點點頭，“巧釀豆腐。”  
唐華失笑，給人做飯還要點菜，還什麼費事點什麼。  
“好，待會兒去超市看看，如果沒有材料的話就算了。”  
“有的。”夏猶清很執著。  
唐華無奈地搖搖頭，臉上卻帶著笑。等夏猶清整理好東西，兩個人並肩走出辦公室，律所已經沒有人了，看來大家的週末生活都挺豐富。  
兩個人有一搭沒一搭地說話，一邊等電梯上來。  
電梯沒到，唐華的電話先響了。他拿出手機看到來電顯示，臉色便沉了下來，無奈行有行規，他是律師就必須對委託人保持隨叫隨到的狀態。  
接起電話那邊便急匆匆地說了一大串，唐華聽了一會兒，最後說道：“我馬上過去。”然後掛斷了電話。  
“抱歉，”他轉頭對夏猶清說，“有公事，我去去就來，你先回家好麼？”  
夏猶清想了想跟他說：“不了，我在公司等你，正好把那份卷宗看完。”  
回家也是一個人，不如在公司繼續加個班。  
唐華想想自己也用不了多久，就同意了，拿著車鑰匙匆匆進了電梯，還不忘囑咐夏猶清別把自己弄的太累。  
夏猶清目送他進了電梯，這才轉回辦公室，打開剛才看到一半的卷宗繼續閱讀。  
他大約看了半個小時辦公桌上的手機響，他以為是唐華辦完事情回來，但是未免太快，接起電話才發現是外賣。  
他走出辦公室去前臺，外賣小弟提著餐盒等他。他接過一大袋食物，一樣樣打開，都是他比較偏好的食物，甚至還有一道打包的巧釀豆腐。唐華細心體貼起來的用心，讓夏猶清對著餐盒發了一小會兒呆，然後才認真的吃起晚飯。  
唐華接到的是沈辰秘書的電話，雖然他決定不要跟沈辰續約，但是華宇的委託合同要到下月才到期，這最後一個月，他不得不繼續為這位陰沉不善的CEO繼續服務。  
等他趕到華宇集團的總部，秘書小姐卻歉意地說要他到城郊一個警局走一趟。唐華雖然氣惱，但是面對嬌滴滴的女孩子，這點風度還是有的。沉著臉趕去城郊的時候，唐華還在想夏猶清有沒有好好吃飯。  
\----------

夏猶清吃完晚飯，一個人在安靜的辦公室閱讀卷宗，不知不覺就過了一個多小時，因為沒有人打擾，他很專注在手頭的工作，直到聽到辦公室的玻璃門被推開，這才抬起頭往玻璃門外看。  
他一開始以為是唐華回來了，但是唐華應該會先給他打電話，後來以為又是什麼外賣，但想想也不是，所以他看到沈辰的時候有點震驚。  
沈辰的臉在辦公室外暗沉的走廊燈光下埋在一篇陰影裡，只有一雙眼睛閃爍著陰鬱又危險的光芒。  
夏猶清直覺地覺得不對，順手拿起了桌上的手機，緊握在手裡。  
“沈先生。”他站在辦公桌後，謹慎的對沈辰點頭致意。  
沈辰打開門，站在門口，含糊的冷笑了一聲。  
“夏律師，你好。”  
夏猶清瞬間覺得渾身寒毛都在倒豎，沈辰身上那種危險陰鬱的氣場仿佛有實質一般，讓他整個人都覺得不適。  
“律所已經下班了，唐律師也不在，沈先生有事不妨另約時間。”夏猶清雖然不覺得這個情況能用幾句話打發走沈辰，但是還是酌情打打太極，希望避免事情變得難看……  
沈辰信步走進了辦公室，夏猶清發現他往常低垂的劉海全部梳到了後面，框架鏡也摘掉了，眼睛完全暴露出來，內裡都是侵略、陰冷的光芒……  
“哦……”他長長地“哦”了一聲，“可我是來找你的，夏律師。”  
沈辰勾著一邊嘴角，露出一個志在必得的笑容。  
他閉上眼睛，陶醉地深吸一口氣。  
“你居然是個Omega，真令我意外。”沈辰感慨著，“之前是一直用抑制劑吧？這才讓我沒發現。哦，對了，華宇生物科技在抑制劑研究方面很有建樹哦，如果你用的是我們的產品，恐怕不會那麼容易失效吧。”  
夏猶清捏緊了手裡的手機，抿唇不語。  
“我呢，雖然是個Alpha，可是實在不喜歡那些柔弱的Omega，征服Beta甚至同樣是Alpha的對方這才有意思。”沈辰大大咧咧地在辦公室的會客區域坐了下來，坦然地對夏猶清胡言亂語，“不過你卻讓我覺得夠新鮮。”  
夏猶清死死盯著他，緩步從辦公桌後方走出來，拿著手機撥電話。  
“沈先生，你喝醉了，我找人來接你。”  
沈辰淡定的看著他打電話，笑道：“對，就是這種冷冰冰的眼神，真動人。”  
他放肆地舔了舔嘴唇：“讓人想看看你失態的樣子，看看你發情的時候眼神是不是也這麼冷冰冰的。”  
“啊，對了，放下手機吧，打不出去的。”沈辰啪的把一個小小的黑色機器扔在茶几上，“我把信號遮罩了，不希望別人打擾到我們。”  
夏猶清聽著手機裡無信號的提示音，心裡危險的預感更加強烈，但是他知道現在不能表露出任何弱勢，否則無疑是雪上加霜。  
“沈先生，無論你想做什麼，先想想這是什麼地方，想想你是誰，想想我是誰。”夏猶清委婉地提醒他，“這裡的監視系統很嚴密。”  
沈辰朗聲大笑，笑聲回蕩在空曠的律所裡顯得恐怖又刺耳。  
“監控不用你擔心，”他說，“正是因為我是沈辰，我才可以為所欲為，我比你想的可清楚多了，夏律師。”  
夏猶清現在心裡只回蕩著一個念頭，無論沈辰要做什麼，他要跑。論力量和速度，他不會是一個Alpha的對手，但是他比沈辰熟悉這幢樓。  
他默默地打量自己和沈辰離辦公室門口的位置，不動聲色地往門外挪。  
但沈辰看著他的眼神就仿佛貓看著老鼠，有一種殘忍的戲謔。  
夏猶清疑心他又有什麼後招，調動全部感官去注意著沈辰在做什麼，但是沈辰顯然很享受這種追逐遊戲，並不急著揭開答案。  
夏猶清心跳如擂，背上沁出冷汗，腿有點發軟……他以為自己是緊張，可是很快卻覺得不對勁……  
“你做了什麼？“鎮定的面具終於裂開縫隙，夏猶清厲聲質問。  
沈辰挑眉，從褲子口袋裡掏出一塊硬幣大小的蠟狀物扔在桌上。  
“唔，看上去效果不錯，帶進來的時候有手掌大小，已經揮發了那麼多了，“他笑笑，”研發部應該得個紅包。“  
“這是什麼！“夏猶清按壓下心裡奇怪的躁動，質問道。  
“高度濃縮的Alpha荷爾蒙，為了做成這種揮發的固體狀態，可費了不少勁。不過，“沈辰看著夏猶清邪氣的笑，“效果著實不錯。”  
夏猶清在聽完沈辰的話之後，眼前居然已經隱隱覺得模糊，他的身體開始回憶起這種滋味，和發情差不多的感受，皮膚變的敏感而呼吸炙熱，有所不同的是，他現在居然並不渴求任何紓解，他只是覺得情欲在身體裡流轉卻完全找不到出口……  
快走！  
最後的理智發出絕望的命令，他勉強舉起腳步往門外挪動，一步、兩步……然後頹然倒地，已經顧及不到自己是一種什麼樣的姿態了，只想著趕快離開這個危險的人……掙扎著手腳並用往外爬……可是就連這樣的動作都沒有力氣支撐了……  
“嘖嘖，真有趣……”沈辰的鞋出現在夏猶清的視線裡，“這倔強的樣子，就讓人想生生毀了你。”  
他突然頓了頓，隨後彎腰伸手向下拉了拉夏猶清的衣領，頸側的牙印就這樣露了出來。  
“居然被人捷足先登了，是唐律師？”沈辰有點惋惜，“不過也好，搶別人的比搶無主的更有滋味呢。”  
說著，沈辰伸出手摸了摸那個印記。  
“唔……”肌膚相貼的刺激讓夏猶清整個人繃緊了，但是更多的是一種由皮膚及心底的刺痛，“拿開！不要碰！”  
他喘著粗氣向沈辰咆哮！  
他怎麼敢！怎麼敢去觸碰唐華給他的印記！這，才是莫大的侮辱……

沈辰倒也不生氣，看著夏猶清無力地拍開自己的手，反而笑了。  
“你該知道，越是反抗、越是這副倔強的摸樣，我就越興奮，你大可以繼續給我助興。”  
他站直了身體，猛然伸出一隻腳，狠狠地踩在夏猶清的腰上。  
夏猶清悴不及防，被他一下踩趴在地上，悶哼一聲，臉埋在地毯裡，看不清神色。  
沈辰繼而腳尖用力，挑著夏猶清的腰把他翻了過來，面朝上躺在地上，隨即彎腰，一把抓起夏猶清的兩隻手，拖過頭頂猛然用力把人拖進了會客區的沙發背後。  
夏猶清體重不輕，地毯的摩擦力又大，沈辰拖動他的力量全部落在兩邊肩膀，雖然不至於脫臼，但也疼的他冒了一頭冷汗，兩隻手仿佛不是自己的一般。  
因為空氣中持續揮發的荷爾蒙影響，夏猶清能感覺到體內越來越炙熱的情欲，他全身發軟，沒有力氣，眼睛裡水色彌漫，幾乎看不清眼前的事物。此時此刻他真的開始感到恐懼，被情欲籠罩、被本能的弱點所擊潰的Omega如何在一個喪心病狂的Alpha面前保護自己？  
“你如果，”夏猶清喘息地說，“敢對我做什麼，我發誓，我一定會把你送進監獄！”  
沈辰居高臨下，冷冷地看著他，嘴角的笑容充滿殘酷和譏諷，他伸出腳用力踏在夏猶清的胸口，蹲下身來，對著幾乎無法呼吸的夏猶清說：“到底是什麼讓你這樣天真？也許你該去看看唐華庭審上的那番表現，這會讓你知道金錢可以讓律師為我怎樣披荊斬棘。”  
唐華，此刻聽到這個名字，對夏猶清無異於最狠的戕虐，也是對夏猶清又一次的侮辱……  
“人渣……”沈辰的腳踏在他的胸口，讓他幾乎無法呼吸，他的聲音變得輕弱，但是絲毫不減咬牙切齒的仇視。  
這種色厲內荏的咒駡反而取悅了沈辰，他似乎很享受這種踐踏別人的感覺，當然，他的回報是一把扯下了夏猶清的皮帶，將他的手反扣在背後捆了起來。  
“好好享受啊！”他笑言，隨即一把扯開了夏猶清的西裝外套。  
這衣服做工考究，扣子哪有那麼容易扯開，可見此刻沈辰遠不如表面上遊刃有餘，實則情緒處於極度亢奮中，自然也是極度危險的……  
夏猶清在難耐的欲火中不得不勉強保持一份清明，不懈的思考怎麼拜託這困境，然而事實上這遠比他想的要困難。  
“呼……呼……”他大口大口喘著粗氣，臉色漲的緋紅，汗珠從皮膚中滲出又沿著額頭、臉頰滾落，身前的性器在西裝褲裡半軟半硬地豎著，不上不下尷尬地感覺讓人有一種從身到心的瘙癢……  
還有身後的小穴……他熟悉這種粘膩濕潤的感覺……每一次當他情動，這幅身體就會準備好被入侵，小穴分泌的液體此刻已慢慢濡濕了他的內褲，這份濕熱難當反而又成了一種新的刺激。  
沈辰翻身跨坐到夏猶清的腰上，被這種重壓刺激 ，以及雖然陌生但是同樣有刺激作用的Alpha的資訊素所驚擾，夏猶清倒抽一口冷氣，幾乎忘記了呼吸。  
“你看 ，你明明很渴望我……剛才那種倔強的眼神消失了麼？”他俯身，一下一下拍打著夏猶清的臉，捏著他的下顎同他對視。  
“身體像個蕩婦，嘴卻那麼硬。”沈辰一邊說一邊伸出另一隻手，從夏猶清的腰側，一路沿著他身體向上，摸到前胸，隨後隔著薄薄的襯衫，兩隻用力，狠狠地擰了一下夏猶清的乳頭。  
“啊！”夏猶清一聲慘叫，隨即一口咬住自己的嘴唇，把所有的呻吟驚呼都吞到了肚子裡。  
沈辰似乎覺得了趣味，時輕時重地揉搓那顆乳粒，同時盯著夏猶清的每一個表情。  
他用力的時候，仿佛恨不得把那裡給揪下來，放輕力氣的時候，又好像在愛撫著。他是一個人渣，是個混蛋，但顯然是一個很懂得玩弄情欲的混蛋。  
沈辰的另一隻手抹上夏猶清的下唇，那裡已經滲出了血珠，他用手指沾染那抹血色，然後當著夏猶清的面，用舌尖捲進了自己的嘴裡。  
“親愛的，你簡直是太懂我了，太知道怎麼讓我興奮了！”沈辰張狂地笑，面容幾乎扭曲。  
夏猶清吃紅著臉，努力呼吸，按捺著身體本能想扭動求歡的衝動，血液在沸騰，但是精神卻快被沈辰的戾氣所凍結。  
“唔……”他難耐地閉上眼，“嗚……”  
第一次，他痛恨起自己身為一個Omega的事實。如果不是身體的屬性，如果不是這對荷爾蒙無法抗拒的身體，他想沈辰絕對不會得手。僅僅是小小的藥劑，就足夠讓他失去自保的能力，這筆即將被人強暴的事實更加傷害他的自尊！  
沈辰對於他痛苦的情緒反應幾乎可以說是激烈的，夏猶清的屈辱和痛苦對他來說卻仿佛最好的催情藥物，他伸手掐著沈辰的下顎迫使他仰著頭露出一截脖頸，俯下身來舔弄唐華留下的印記。  
那個牙印此刻呈現出鮮紅的色澤，在沈辰的舔弄下染上水色，仿佛新鮮的傷口一樣……  
“不，不要……”夏猶清終於露出了脆弱的神態……他企圖搖頭來擺脫這種刻意的羞辱，但是卻被沈辰的手扼制地動彈不得。  
忘記了多久沒有哭泣，但是此刻，眼淚終於忍不住從眼角滑落，不同于生理性的淚水，這是真正的痛苦與難過。  
“唔，哭了？”沈辰滿意地看著他的反應，“可是這樣就哭了，待會兒眼淚恐怕都不夠流吧。”  
\------------

夏猶清扭回頭去，眨著眼睛忍下淚珠，死死地瞪著沈辰。  
“我發誓，我一定會要你付出代價的！”  
因為情欲和哭泣而沙啞的聲音讓這發自內心的誓言顯得脆弱而誘人——至少對沈辰來說是這樣的。  
他停止了舔弄的動作，抬起頭來直視夏猶清的眼睛。  
很快你就不會這麼想了，你會乞求我的侵犯，需要我的愛撫，即使你被別人標記。背叛的滋味一定很有趣，好好享受吧。”  
“唔……”夏猶清閉上眼嗚咽了一聲，扭過頭去不再作聲。  
他開始感到恐懼，不是對沈辰，而是對自己的身體。他感到奇異的熱流在身體裡流竄卻找不到出口，他處於情欲之中，卻無法發洩，身體正在漸漸脫離他的掌控，他真正恐懼的是真的會如沈辰所說，迷失在這種痛苦中，向暴徒尋求慰藉……  
“親愛的，這滋味什麼樣？欲火焚身但是無處發洩？小可憐，你需要點刺激的……”  
夏猶清在混沌中感到身體的一絲異樣……有什麼東西正冰冷地緊貼他的身體……  
“啊……”他不安地掙扎了一下，隨即看到了沈辰手上拿的東西。  
那是一把鋒利而冰冷的小刀，帶著冰冷的寒意緊貼著他的腰側遊弋……  
沈辰跨坐在他的腰間，鉗制住他所有的動作，正控制著小刀，隨意地玩弄著夏猶清的身體。  
夏猶清眼睜睜看著沈辰帶著微笑舉起那把刀，快速地落下，帶著一道刺眼的寒光劃破他的襯衫，以及皮膚……  
在最初的寒冷過後立刻感受到炙熱而銳利的疼痛，雪白的襯衫上暈開紅色的血跡，仿佛畫布被染上了顏色一般……  
夏猶清吃痛，整個人暫態繃成了一道弓，難耐的痛呼了一聲……  
沈辰終於放棄了玩弄和羞辱夏猶清的興致，專心致志地開始做著自己喜歡的事。  
他將刀緊貼夏猶清的乳頭……緩慢地、一點一點地割開他的皮膚，血從傷口裡滲出，先是細小的血珠，隨後連成線，然後從傷口中成片地向四周暈開……然後是另一邊的乳頭，然後是胸口……然後是腰腹……  
這種痛苦尖銳而持續，夏猶清被這種痛苦所共同折磨，同時也依舊飽受著情欲的困擾……  
從最初的忍耐到忍不住呼痛，到終於慘叫，夏猶清從來不知道自己的意志如此薄弱。  
失血並沒有帶走體內炙熱的情欲，反而讓身體變的更加敏銳……心跳越加的快速，他感到難以呼吸，也開始感受到視覺和聽覺的混亂。疼痛似乎成了身體上唯一最清晰敏銳的感覺，他借此感覺到自己的清醒。  
這一切都很糟糕……可對沈辰來說遊戲不過是剛開始而已。  
好吧，我們玩的太久了，來點正餐吧。”  
\-----------

夏猶清努力抽動被捆在背後的手，他還不想就此投降，想也知道沈辰的“正餐”對他來說絕對不是什麼好事。可是沈辰顯然很有經驗，他捆的很緊，即使夏猶清不顧疼痛去掙扎也沒有弄開的餘地，何況皮帶厚實，完全沒有鬆開的跡象。  
沈辰似乎也厭倦了夏猶清的掙扎，伸出一隻手狠狠地扼住了夏猶清的喉嚨。他用的力氣很大，夏猶清此刻的狀況實在不太好，被沈辰如此殘忍的對待，幾乎立刻就要昏過去。  
但是很可悲的就是Omega的特殊體質讓他在情動的時候很難昏迷，就像天然的興奮劑一樣，而沈辰又拿捏的很好，既然他痛苦萬分，卻沒有真的要他昏過去的意思。  
窒息會讓你更興奮的！”沈辰雙目怒睜，臉色緋紅而猙獰，顯得可怖又詭異。  
你這個……變……態……”夏猶清從喉嚨裡虛弱而嘶啞地說到。  
是，我就是變態！”沈辰哈哈大笑，手裡的刀子順勢而下，撕拉一聲，劃破了夏猶清的褲子和內褲。  
“你這裡，”他的手向後伸，手指在夏猶清的小穴處打轉，“已經濕了，淫蕩的東西，現在誰來幹你你都會很饑渴的打開腿迎接吧？”  
“唔……”夏猶清緊張地繃緊身體，此時此刻，在這樣的羞辱下，他覺得靈魂都快要被痛苦所烤幹，連人帶心都被撕成了一片一片……  
“不要……這樣……放開……”他小聲地哀求道，“放開……不……”  
哀求和軟弱會刺激侵犯者這種常識早就被拋到了腦後，此時此刻他願意做任何事來換取最後一點點尊嚴和底線……  
但是顯然，侵犯他的根本不是人，絲毫沒有憐憫心……  
“啊 ！”夏猶清突然拔高聲音慘叫，因為沈辰反手將刀把手的部分狠狠地插入了夏猶清的身體裡。  
那是一把做工很精美的刀，把手上雕刻有花紋，這些堅韌而精美的雕刻毫不留情地劃傷了夏猶清脆弱的內壁，血液順著刀柄間的空隙從他的身體裡流出……  
“還早著呢，我知道Omega的身體可以承受更多。”沈辰則還沒有滿意，他捏著刀背轉動那把刀，滿意地聽到夏猶清從被他扼住的喉嚨間發出壓抑不住地慘叫。  
“再吃進去點。”沈辰的低語聽起來很溫柔，但是手上做的事卻完全不是這樣，他抵住護手更加用力地將刀柄插入夏猶清的後穴。  
夏猶清繃直了身體隨即又癱軟了下來……眼睛微微合起，呼吸變得輕緩了起來……長時間的缺氧和失血，終於讓他的身體到了崩潰的邊緣……  
而唐華帶著一身風塵匆匆趕到，見到的就是這樣一副悲慘而血腥的畫面……  
他想都沒想，沖上去一腳踢在沈辰的胸口，隨後拖起他一拳揍在他的臉上，把他甩在了辦公室的地上，然後轉身去看躺在地上的夏猶清。  
"小夏……”唐華跪在夏猶清的身邊，聲音發顫，整個人也是，他不知道是憤怒還是恐懼，但是他抑制不住這種顫抖。  
夏猶清感到喉嚨口的鉗制鬆開，聽到打鬥的聲音，然後微微睜眼，看到唐華用一種萬分痛苦的眼神看著自己……他凝視了唐華一下，隨即像斷電的機器一樣，徹底陷入了黑暗……  
沈辰在兩個人的背後站起身，抬手抹掉嘴角的血跡，無趣地撇撇嘴。  
“嘖，你居然發現了，可惜。”其實從唐華孤身一人前來，他就知道唐華不會伸張這件事，夏猶清的職業前途容不得這樣的污點，但凡他還要做刑訴律師，就被辦法同時背負被害者的身份，所以他也算是有恃無恐。只是現在沒嘗到甜頭但是惹了唐華，總歸不太高興。  
“你可以滾了。”唐華頭也不回地對沈辰說，“我絕對不會讓這件事就這樣過去的，我一定會把你送進監獄，看你牢底坐穿，你對他做的每一件事我都會加倍回報到你身上，現在，給我滾！”  
沈辰聳聳肩，他有的是錢，這個城市還有大把的律師等著幫他脫罪，他甩甩手，甚至輕佻的飛吻了一下，隨即離開了唐華的辦公室。  
唐華現在的感覺就好像被人淋了一鍋熱油在心上一樣，如果可以他恨不得就這樣殺了沈辰，一刀一刀淩遲他，但是不可以，他不得不考慮夏猶清的聲譽，不得不考慮夏猶清現在的狀況，所以他不得不眼睜睜看著那個變態大搖大擺的走出去。  
他深吸了好幾口氣，勉強把所有關於感性的那一面統統關進腦海深處，只用最大的理智來處理眼前一團糟的戀人，他給周琛打電話，簡單告知夏猶清的情況，然後幫夏猶清做了簡單的止血，又脫下西裝為他掩蓋去一身的狼藉，隨即抱著他走出辦公室，開車將他送到周琛的診所。  
周琛在診所門口等候著兩個人的到來，看到他們下車，很快招呼護士將夏猶清帶進診所，他趕著去為夏猶清診治，來不及安慰一臉痛苦與驚恐的好友，路過唐華的時候他輕拍了唐華的肩膀，隨即頭也不回的帶著夏猶清走進了手術室。  
唐華帶著一身夏猶清的血跡，失魂落魄地站在診所的走廊裡……  
他在趕去警局的路上想打電話通知夏猶清早點回家，不要再等他，但是電話卻不在服務區。怎麼可能呢？他們的辦公室在城市最中心，怎麼可能不在服務區？想到這個奇怪的深夜來點，想到沈辰這個人，他按耐不住心裡的不安，最終決定半路調頭，回去找夏猶清……  
可惜還是晚了，可惜還是大意了，就是沒想到沈辰如此大膽也如此變態，就是用正常人的邏輯去揣測一個變態的想法，才會讓夏猶清陷入這樣的境地……  
唐華滿心的懊悔，越想越難過，轉身狠狠一拳捶在牆上，嚇壞了值班的小護士……  
\--------

周琛親自帶了人給夏猶清檢查，仔細地檢查了外傷後就發現並不足以引致失血昏迷，這反而讓周琛心裡一沉。  
唐華沒有跟他細說夏猶清經歷了什麼，但是夏猶清身上的傷是瞞不住的。  
快速血檢報告出來的時候，周琛歎了一口氣，留了他最好的整形醫生給夏猶清一一縫合傷口，然後自己帶著報告準備給唐華帶去一些不太好的結果。  
“他身上的傷口很整齊，也相對比較乾淨，不存在感染的風險。但是壞消息是其中一半可能會留下疤痕，有一些可以做除疤，但是胸口和腹部各有一道傷口，已經很確定會留下疤痕。”  
看著臉色陰晴不定的好友，周琛默默歎了一口氣，壞消息不止一個。  
他繼續說道：“另外，他的快速血檢顯示血液中荷爾蒙異常，簡單來說有人通過人工手段迫使他進入發情期，這直接導致他現在整個身體處於一個混亂的狀態，很可能會有很多意想不到的後遺症。而作為給他標記的Alpha，你可能會帶來的影響也是不可預估的。”  
“什麼意思？”唐華皺著眉問。  
“意思是出於他身體的考慮，我建議你們先隔離，”周琛推了推眼鏡，“但我們都知道現在並不僅僅關心他的身體就夠了……”  
唐華兀自呆坐在醫院的走廊裡，半天沒有出聲。周琛靜靜的等待他慢慢消化這些壞消息……午夜的醫院如此安靜，唐華楞楞地看著白色的牆壁，進入腦海的卻是夏猶清滿身血跡，暈倒在他懷裡的那一幕……  
“影響不可預計是麼？”他問，“我要陪著他。”  
他轉頭看著周琛，目光中很多複雜的情緒慢慢沉澱成往常一樣的堅定和沉著。  
“我不知道會影響到他什麼，但我知道我不能在這種時候留下他一個人。”  
周琛忍不住又歎了口氣，他也想不通好好的怎麼會發生這種事。他拍了拍他的肩：“唐華，你要足夠堅定強大才能支持他。”  
唐華疲倦的摸了一把臉，對周琛點點頭：“我知道。”  
兩個人默默在走廊裡站了一會兒，護士就推著病床向兩個人走來。  
唐華像被電到一樣從座位上，匆匆跑去夏猶清的床邊，撐著床仔細觀察還在昏睡的人。  
“他還要過一會兒才會醒，我給你們安排了家庭病房，你也陪著他休息一下吧，天快亮了。”  
周琛看他半天沒說話，主動幫他安排。  
唐華有很多感謝的話，但是對著青梅竹馬的好朋友也就淡淡的點了點頭，周琛依舊拍拍他的肩，把人送到病房。  
等到把兩個人在病房裡安頓好，交代過唐華一些事情之後，周琛體貼的留兩個人獨處。  
唐華送走了好友，憂愁地看著躺在病床上的夏猶清，無聲地歎了一口氣，頹然地坐到床邊，握著夏猶清的手，放在唇邊輕輕地淺吻……  
他很累，但是不想睡，因為一閉上眼睛就怕看到夏猶清滿身是血的樣子。一貫淡定和自信的神情全然消失，取而代之的是痛苦的哀求和脆弱的恐懼……唐華摸了摸胸口，那瞬間的錐心之痛似乎還殘留著，讓他一想起來就恨不得把夏猶清狠狠地摟在懷裡，保護他永遠不受傷害……  
這個世界上沒有巧合，只有一個個選擇之後的必然……在那一刻，他突然知道什麼佔有欲，什麼碰巧遇到，都是藉口，他留下了夏猶清，他佔有了這個Omega，他標記了夏猶清，他怎麼敢說自己不喜歡夏猶清？在那一瞬間的痛心後，在自己的Omega被人狠狠地染指後，他無比清醒的意識到，夏猶清對他來說這樣重要，容不得一點傷害……  
“唉……”唐華又一次歎息，將夏猶清的手掌貼著自己的臉，輕輕地摩挲，“在發生了這種事之後再表白，一定很難讓你接受吧？”  
他喃喃自語道：“你最好沒事，否則我大概要去殺人了……”  
\------

早晨的時候夏猶清慢慢地清醒了，因為藥物和失血的關係他有點發熱，體力不太好，醒過來之後也不是很清楚的樣子。唐華只敢牢牢地盯著他看，半點不敢動，生怕不小心弄痛他，畢竟他現在身上都是不大不小的傷口。  
夏猶清睜眼看到唐華一時沒反應過來，有點愣愣地，下意識地對唐華笑了一下，然後那個笑容尷尬地僵硬在臉上……純白的醫院和消毒水的味道瞬間讓他想起了發生過的事情，感官慢慢回籠……  
“唐華……”  
“小夏……”唐華捏了捏他的手，表示自己在，“你怎麼樣？”  
“傷口很痛……”夏猶清舔舔嘴唇，有些嘶啞地說。  
唐華聽到他小聲的話，心裡難受的要命，又有一種鬆口氣的感覺，慌亂地差點打翻床頭櫃上的水。一個晚上的時間，他給夏猶清腦補的心理創傷足夠把自己嚇出好歹，現在聽到夏猶清肯開口跟他說話，心裡那種松了一半的感覺是真實的，但夏猶清說的內容卻讓他痛心地恨不得替他痛。  
“咳，喝點水，我叫周琛來看看。”他平復了一下自己的情緒，把水杯裡的吸管遞到夏猶清嘴邊。夏猶清很聽話地喝了不少水，然後企圖坐起來。  
唐華趕忙制止了他：“別動，你身上的傷口剛縫合，周琛囑咐你臥床幾天，”邊說邊順手按了床頭的鈴，“我讓他來看看。”  
夏猶清點了點頭，很乖的繼續躺在病床上。醫院的被子永遠是那種厚重的樣子，蓋在人身上不見起伏，就顯得夏猶清特別的瘦弱，當然這更多的是唐華內心的錯覺，可他就是覺得心疼地不得了。  
他伸出一隻手摸摸夏猶清的臉，動了動嘴唇想說些什麼，可是最終也什麼都沒說出來。能言會道如他，也有不知道說什麼的一天，唐華唯有苦笑。  
護士給夏猶清量了體溫和血壓，又抽了一點血做詳細的血檢，周琛來看了一下，確定夏猶清沒什麼特別的狀況，唐華這才徹底松了一口氣。  
夏猶清身體恢復的情況比周琛預料的好，甚至精神也比他們之前預計的要好，但是依舊有不安的陰霾籠罩在唐華心裡，儘管他不知道自己在擔心什麼，可是他確實很擔心夏猶清……  
夏猶清是個很配合的病人，按時吃藥，遵醫囑，雖然話有點少，一則他本來也是這樣的個性，二則發生了這樣的事誰也不會想要他能完全沒有事，所以夏猶清看起來狀況不算最壞。  
周琛因此建議他及早出院，回到熟悉的環境會有助於身心的恢復。  
住院5天之後，在周琛的首肯下唐華接夏猶清出院，他打算暫時讓夏猶清住到自己家去，方便照顧。  
他來回了一趟就把本來也沒幾樣的行李收拾好放回車上，然後回頭又去接夏猶清出來。夏猶清其實已經行走正常了，他隱約也覺得自己把夏猶清當做易碎品的態度不太好，但是誰說這場事故沒有對唐華造成傷害呢？他的心態也並不算好。  
夏猶清看到唐華走進來拉他的手，微微地縮了一下，唐華敏銳地感覺到了，疑惑的看著他。夏猶清看了看唐華，然後主動伸手握住了唐華的手。  
“你沒事吧？”唐華擔心的問。  
夏猶清歎了口氣，一副不知道該不該開口的摸樣，唐華不敢打擾他思考，靜靜地等待夏猶清的反應。  
“我……“夏猶清蠕動了一下嘴唇，有點不知所措，”對不起，我有點緊張……“  
唐華一皺眉，俯身將夏猶清牢牢圈進懷裡。夏猶清有點僵硬，但是唐華卻沒有放手。  
“不要跟我說對不起，也不要緊張，相信我，一定會沒事的。“唐華在夏猶清耳邊堅定地保證，”一定會沒事的。“  
夏猶清在熟悉的懷抱中，終於慢慢地軟下了僵硬的身體，伸手撫上唐華的背，閉上眼睛回答他：“嗯……“  
唐華向律所請了無限期的假，合夥人有些惱火，不過唐華暫時是不想去管了。  
回到家，唐華把夏猶清安置在沙發上，然後自己去整理帶回來的一些行李，衣物統統仍進洗衣籃，還有些日用品則放到原來的地方。  
忙完這些回到客廳發現夏猶清依舊呆坐在沙發上，仿佛又回到了他第一次到這兒來的拘謹，整個人很緊繃……  
唐華默默歎了口氣，隨即把所有不合時宜的表情統統收起來，走到沙發那兒，蹲在夏猶清面前，抬頭看著他，問道：“要不要吃點東西？“  
“唐華，我想回家……“夏猶清看著他慢慢的說。  
夏猶清的要求讓唐華一愣，臉上的笑容變得有點僵硬，但是很快又掩飾了過去。  
“好，先吃個午飯吧，然後我送你回去。“  
夏猶清的要求很自然，這種時候他當然很希望回到自己最熟悉的環境，唐華理智上很清楚，可是感情上不免忐忑夏猶清是否真的無法在他身上感受到安全感。他們是屬於彼此的A/O，夏猶清的任何一點不信任對唐華來說都是難以言喻的傷害，但是現在，他不敢糾結這個問題，夏猶清才是最重要的。  
想到這裡，他起身，準備去給夏猶清做飯。  
“唐華，“剛轉身，沙發上的人拉住了他的手，皺著眉頭，有點為難地開口，”我……“  
唐華看著他，所以看得到夏猶清眼睛裡的為難和關懷，他意識到自己患得患失的小心眼可能會傷害自己喜歡的人，於是俯身親吻他。  
“不要多想，你做什麼決定都可以，“他認真的說，”我會一直在這裡。“  
\-----------

吃過午飯，唐華如約開車送夏猶清回他自己租住的房子。他問夏猶清自己可不可以一起住過去，夏猶清同意了，這等於換個地方住，唐華也沒什麼意見。  
等到了夏猶清家裡，唐華就發覺這個決定是對的，和在他房子裡的拘謹不同，夏猶清在這裡顯得放鬆多了，唐華對此感到滿意。  
他稍微收拾了一下東西，和夏猶清兩個人坐在客廳裡聊天。  
夏猶清手裡捧著杯蕎麥茶在喝，顯得有點心不在焉，不知道在想什麼。  
唐華不太想放任他一個人神遊，深怕他想到些不好的事，於是和他說話，談工作。  
“我把你手裡的案子分給陳律師手下的那個助理了。”  
夏猶清皺了皺眉，說：“那個孔雀男？”  
“他有這種外號？”唐華沒想到夏猶清這麼死板的人也會給同事起外號。  
“是人事小妹起的，”夏猶清勾起嘴角笑了笑，“不過他還是有幾分功底的，不會把委託搞砸，沒關係。”  
唐華忍了半天，還是忍不住伸手摸了摸夏猶清的頭。這一個禮拜以來，夏猶清一直是一副淡淡地表情，好像帶了一張面具，剛才笑的那一下，讓唐華的心都跟著跳躍了一下，忍不住想摸摸他。  
夏猶清依舊是僵了一下，然後才放軟了身體，看看唐華，沒說話。  
唐華慢慢把手放下，一點點，抱住了夏猶清。  
他想如果他真的夠溫柔體貼，這種時候就不會勉強夏猶清和他接觸，可是作為一個Alpha對他標記過的Omega滅頂的佔有欲勝過了一切，所以即使他感覺到夏猶清身體的僵硬，感覺到他緊張短促的呼吸，還是堅定地環抱著他。  
夏猶清皺著眉，閉上眼睛，將頭埋在唐華的肩膀處，只要呼吸，就是Alpha的味道，他熟悉的氣味和渴望的懷抱，可即使是這樣，依舊很緊張。  
同類的體溫應該是舒適的，但此時此刻只能讓他回想起痛苦和屈辱，本能和恐懼互相撕扯著他的理智，本能感到舒適，但是內心感到恐懼……他克制不住得顫抖，卻更緊地擁抱唐華。  
唐華知道夏猶清終究會接受他的擁抱，他會為他放鬆，不會抗拒他的，他們之間的聯繫如此緊密而牢固，他堅信不會被輕易破壞。  
“小夏，”他微微收緊手臂，輕輕地在夏猶清的耳邊喊他的名字，“是我，不要怕，不要抗拒我……”  
他嘗試一直和夏猶清說話。  
“我們需要談談，當然不是現在，但是總有一天你可以忘記這些事情的，一定會。”  
從開始到現在，他一直在重複著告訴夏猶清一切都會好起來，一切都會過去的。語言是薄弱卻又是充滿力量的，一次又一次重複和保證，他都希望能給夏猶清帶來一些安慰和力量……  
這個下午，他們花了很長的時間去練習一個擁抱，聽起來很可悲卻又有奇異的溫暖……  
傍晚時分，夏猶清在唐華的腿上醒來，抬頭看到熟悉的面孔，有些恍惚，原來自己竟然睡著了……  
“醒啦？”唐華盯著他看，那目光夏猶清仿佛在睡夢中也能感受到……  
“睡著了，你腿麻麼？”他坐起來，揉了揉唐華的腿。  
唐華的臉扭曲了好一會兒，才慢慢緩過來。  
“出去吃晚飯麼？”他任夏猶清給他按摩，隨口提議道。  
夏猶清的手停頓了一會兒，搖了搖頭。  
“叫外賣吧，不太想出門。”  
唐華在心裡歎了口氣，但也明白有些事要慢慢來，傷口也不會一天就長好。  
\---------------

吃完了飯，唐華先去洗澡，他有意把臥室讓給夏猶清獨處。  
夏猶清在病房裡第一次為傷口換藥的時候要求他出去……他顧慮夏猶清的情緒，所以很注意避免在他換藥的時候出現。  
唐華在浴室裡洗了個澡，然後磨蹭了一會兒，估摸夏猶清應該已經給自己換過藥了，這才套了件睡衣打開浴室的門進了臥室。  
夏猶清坐在床邊正在穿睡衣，看到他進來，抬頭看了他一眼，然後低下頭把剩下的扣子系好，兩個人有點沉默，往素很和諧的氣氛現在顯得有點尷尬。  
“傷口還疼麼？”  
夏猶清抬頭看了唐華一眼，有點詫異他提起這個話題，但是還是配合地回答說：“沒什麼感覺了，應該癒合的不錯。”  
唐華覺得擇日不如撞日，有些傷口會留疤這件事他還沒有跟夏猶清提過，現在順口說了也好。  
“小夏，你身上的傷口，有一些可能會留下疤痕。”  
夏猶清神色黯然，臉頰隨著他咬牙的動作抽搐了一下，半晌才悶著聲音回了唐華一句：“我知道，有兩道傷口很深，我自己的身體自己大概也能感覺得到吧。”  
唐華擰起了眉頭，兩步走到夏猶清身前，蹲下身，伸手攬住夏猶清的後腦迫使他和自己視線相對。  
“不要露出那種難過的表情，”他痛心的說，“不管發生了什麼，對你來說都已經過去了。你不能用別人的罪行來傷害你自己。我會讓對你做著一切的人付出代價，但如果傷害你的人是你自己，我要怎麼辦？”  
夏猶清愣了一下，睜大眼睛看著唐華，神色有點茫然，有點悲傷，凝固在臉上，讓他一直很成熟穩重的面容顯得有點稚氣。  
“你是最棒的律師，而且我相信法律的公正，我知道你一定可以讓他付出代價。”夏猶清輕輕地說，“可是就像這些註定會留下的疤痕一樣，發生過的事情永遠不會消失，帶來的痕跡會一直存在的。”  
他痛恨無力的自己，他憎恨不能反抗的本能，他甚至開始痛恨自己是個Omega，可是他要怎麼跟自己的Alpha說這些呢？  
夏猶清看著唐華的眼神中流露出心疼的神色，但是他沒有辦法若無其事。  
“唐華，你是一個強大的Alpha，你永遠無法體被壓制到無法動彈時的恐慌和無力感，所以……”  
所以什麼，夏猶清沒有說，責怪唐華不能理解他的痛苦很無理取鬧，可是這同樣是客觀存在的事實。  
唐華閉上了眼睛，好一會兒才睜開。他很仔細地聽夏猶清說話，然後把自己的痛心和難過都細心地收進心底，再睜開眼，繼續做一個強大的支撐，面對著自己的Omega。  
“小夏，疤痕是傷口癒合後的痕跡，這只代表事情發生過，不代表事情沒有過去。你也不是柔弱的、任人宰割的獵物。”  
夏猶清也許不夠強大，但絕對足夠堅韌，他相信即使沒有他的到來，沈辰也未必能夠得手。就算一時被壓制、被控制，夏猶清也一定能在時機合適的時候反抗到底。但這一切也要夏猶清自己相信才可以，他現在需要更多的時間，而唐華最不缺的就是耐心。  
談話就這樣草草地結束了，未必沒有結果，不過兩個人的心情卻都不怎麼好。一場罪行帶來的後遺症可能會遺留的時間是無法預計的，這讓沈辰顯得更加罪無可恕，唐華在黑暗裡摟住蜷縮成一團的夏猶清暗暗預估著加緊手頭在做的事。  
懷裡的身軀從僵硬而安靜慢慢變得鬆弛，唐華直到聽到夏猶清均勻的呼吸聲，才松了一口氣，他前傾身體，輕輕地淺吻夏猶清的後頸，心裡無奈的苦笑。  
你怎麼知道我體會不到無力的感覺？對你的痛苦束手無策就是我最大的無力感。

唐華原本不是一個淺眠的人，但是今晚註定睡不好。他在熟悉的騷動中醒來，卻敏銳的意識到有些不對勁。  
空氣裡滿是香甜馥鬱的氣息，他熟悉眷戀的氣息，那是Omega的味道，發情的味道。  
他從床上猛的坐了起來，轉頭去看夏猶清，身邊的Omega卻還在昏睡中。他整個人蜷縮成一團，臉色緋紅，緊咬嘴唇卻不時發出幾聲包含情欲的呻吟聲。  
唐華按捺了一下喧囂的本能，伸手去推枕邊人。  
“小夏，醒醒。”他用力推了幾下，甚至輕拍夏猶清的臉頰，身邊的人這才慢慢睜開眼睛，神色茫然地看著他。  
這種眼神就好像最好的催情劑，讓唐華腦袋一空，幾乎都快忘了現在是什麼情況，直接撲上去和夏猶清滾成一團，好在他還剩最後一絲理智，勉強控制住叫囂的本能。  
“你怎麼……”他想問夏猶清怎麼樣，也想問他為什麼會發情，但是他話還沒說完，就被夏猶清的一聲呻吟所打斷。  
許是一波情熱襲來，夏猶清呻吟一聲，整個人在情欲的折磨中痛苦的縮成一團，高溫讓他的體味散發地更加徹底，唐華被衝擊地幾乎快要爆炸。  
他咬著牙抵禦進入Omega身體的衝動，抗拒侵犯他的本能，因為這一切都透露著詭異的不對勁。  
他俯身，想給夏猶清一個吻，他的安撫可以緩解夏猶清伴隨發情而來的空虛和痛苦，然而出乎他意料的，夏猶清猛然地推開了他。  
他在沒有防備之下居然真的被推了出去，錯愕地回望夏猶清，才發現他眼神完全沒有焦點，整個人意識恐怕並不清醒。  
“放開……不要過來……”用一種抗拒的姿態蜷縮著身體，夏猶清意識不清地呢喃，抗拒一切接觸，甚至企圖攻擊唐華。  
唐華煩躁地幾乎忍耐不住強迫夏猶清看清楚他是誰的衝動，可是他知道不可以。夏猶清的情況並不正常，他不該在距上一次發情不到三個月的時間裡再次進入發情期，精神上的恍惚更加禁不起他的強迫和壓制，所以他不得不用最大的自製力，一步一步走出這個充滿荷爾蒙的房間，將自己和夏猶清隔離在門的兩邊。  
周琛又一次在半夜接到唐華的電話，佛也要出火了，可是聽完唐華的電話，他也明白唐華焦急的心情，克制了一下脫口而出的咆哮，他冷靜地勸慰：“這就是我說的不可預見的影響了，他長期使用抑制劑，剛剛經歷第一次發情並且和一個Alpha結合，然後被強迫攝入了不明的合成荷爾蒙製劑，會出現生理紊亂是很正常的，我只是不能預見是逆向還是正向，現在，答案揭曉了。”  
答案揭曉有什麼用，他需要幫助。  
“你想讓我怎麼辦？繼續給他使用抑制劑或者荷爾蒙製劑？坦白說考慮到他的身體狀況，用你最安全了，別的途徑都有後遺症。”  
唐華煩躁地踱了兩步，繼續對著電話說：“情況特殊，他現在拒絕我靠近，我能怎麼辦？”  
他不僅難做，同樣也很難熬，被自己的Omega撩動情欲卻不能發洩，他也很不好受。  
周琛打斷他的話，迅速地反駁道：“他抗拒的不是你，而是本能的誘惑，說白了就是自己的臆想。”  
“可是我……”也許是情欲的煎熬，也許是夏猶清的不確定，這都讓唐華失去了一貫的冷靜和自持，顯得猶豫不決。  
周琛忍無可忍，適時地推了一把，幫他做了決定。  
“別再唧唧歪歪擾我清夢了，怎麼解決發情這個問題你們兩個自己協調，醫生沒用！上床能解決的問題都不是問題！”  
說完他一把掛了電話！  
唐華捏著電話第一次覺得有點無措，周琛的話其實是有道理的他知道，可是……  
可是什麼呢？  
他捏了捏手裡的手機，深呼吸了一口氣，閉上眼睛開始冷靜地做判斷，不能再用藥物了，夏猶清的身體承受不了；不能真的做愛，夏猶清的精神受不了這種刺激。怎麼辦呢？熬過去吧。  
他猛然睜開眼睛，呼出一口氣，定了定神，伸手推開了房門。  
\-------------

他猛然睜開眼睛，呼出一口氣，定了定神，伸手推開了房門。  
夏猶清從睡夢中清醒過來立刻掉入了另一個仿若夢境的意識黑洞裡，這情景如此熟悉，好像是差點被人侵犯的時候那樣不受控制，但是也像是第一次和唐華做愛的時候……  
在血管裡滾動的好像不是血液而是活生生的情欲，他呼吸出的每一口氣都帶著炙熱的溫度，噴在自己的皮膚上，有一種要被灼傷的錯覺……  
房門關上又被打開，熟悉的氣息在向他靠近……  
應該是讓他眷戀的氣味，可是心裡卻不由自主地彌漫著恐懼……  
“離我遠點……”他本能地抗拒著，不管是身體的吸引還是心理的抗拒，都讓他覺得無法忍耐，所以只能懇求始作俑者離他遠一點……  
唐華走進房間，立刻就聽到夏猶清抗拒的聲音。他苦笑，比起情欲，更難壓制的是Alpha的控制欲和佔有欲，比如此時此刻，他要用盡所有的毅力才能克制自己壓倒夏猶清，強迫他認清自己是誰的衝動……  
這間充滿Omega發情氣味的房間就像一座情欲的牢籠，而此時此刻，籠中的兩頭困獸誰都無法逃脫。  
唐華閉上眼睛忍耐一些粗暴又糟糕的衝動，然後慢慢走到夏猶清的身邊。他的行動很慢，因為既不想刺激夏猶清，也很擔心刺激到自己。  
“小夏，”他喊，“夏猶清。”  
夏猶清本能地看向聲音的來源，但是眼神濕潤而迷茫……這是因為他現在不清醒，可是只有唐華知道這種眼神對他來說是多大的刺激！  
“小夏，你醒一醒。”唐華猶豫了一會兒，還是伸手輕拍夏猶清的臉頰。  
發情帶來的高熱和疼痛消耗了夏猶清的體力，他側臉回避了一下，但是沒有躲開唐華的手，唐華有了防備自然也不會讓他無力的反抗帶來效果。  
“別碰我……”夏猶清意識不清地呢喃，但是身體的本能讓他沒辦法離開唐華的手掌，這碰觸帶來的氣息和觸感都讓他的身體感到舒適。  
唐華終於忍不住用力掰過他的臉，強迫他看著自己。  
“小夏，是我，清醒一點，看清楚我是誰！”他盯著夏猶清的眼睛，命令道。  
Alpha的命令讓發情的Omega無法違抗，夏猶清被迫直視唐華的眼睛，但是眼神依舊沒有清醒的跡象，反而更加濕潤……  
唐華心裡歎了口氣，很想說不要用這種眼神看著我，可是這難道能責怪夏猶清麼？  
夏猶清家裡沒有束具，唐華將自己整個人壓在夏猶清身上，靠著體型和體力上的優勢壓制著發情中無意識掙扎的夏猶清。  
被情欲折磨卻得不到解脫的話，夏猶清遲早會選擇自己撫慰自己，他現在只是因為沒有意識到可以這樣做而已，但是身體最終會自然地追求快感。  
Omega的發情期除了和Alpha做愛，其他的性愛方式根本無法緩解，只是浪費體力而已，所以唐華選擇了束縛住夏猶清。  
然而這種方式簡直可以說是慘烈的，不交合卻緊密地貼在一起，對兩個人來說都是一種折磨。夏猶清在他身下扭動掙扎、呻吟，不知道是抗拒還是祈求他的接觸……但是這對唐華來說都是一樣的，無盡的折磨，他粗重地喘息著，時時刻刻都在克制狠狠撕開夏猶清的衣物，插進他身體深處的衝動。  
“別動了！”他吼道，“清醒一點！”  
這樣子的命令顯得色厲內荏，並且一點效果都沒有……  
夏猶清感覺自己好像掉入了火堆中，被炙烤得幾乎就要焦掉，但是被束縛著，卻連躲避都不可以……  
他渴望Alpha的進犯、渴望唐華粗暴地佔有，此時此刻，本能的渴望已經壓倒了內心的恐懼……可是唐華在什麼地方？  
身體在情欲中掙扎，意識卻還在朦朧混沌中，儘管被熟悉的氣味所包圍，但是夏猶清還是無法辨認出……  
疼痛、欲望和迷茫終於將他逼到崩潰的地步，在反復努力也無法擺脫桎梏的情況下，他終於情緒崩潰，哭了出來。  
“唐華！”他哭喊著求救，向腦海裡唯一能記起的名字，“唐華……”  
這一幕和發生在辦公室裡的那一幕如此相似，讓唐華整個人一怔，幾乎無法反應……  
他茫然了，為什麼要忍耐？這是在幹什麼呀？折磨自己和夏猶清麼？  
“唐華……”夏猶清帶著哭腔的聲音鑽進唐華的耳朵，讓他無法思考。  
他順著內心的意願低下頭，吻住了夏猶清。  
唇齒糾纏，他狠狠地吸允著夏猶清的舌頭，毫不留情地侵犯進他的嘴裡，牙齒撕咬著，即使血腥味彌漫在兩個人的嘴裡，他也沒有放開。  
這個血腥而強勢的吻，持續了很久，久到唐華覺得有雙眼睛盯著他，這才慢慢放開了夏猶清。  
而此時此刻，夏猶清正直視著他的眼睛，定定地看著他。  
“小夏……”唐華試探地喊了一聲。  
夏猶清看著他，半晌輕輕地“嗯”了一聲。  
“唐華……”他叫著Alpha的名字。在情欲升騰的痛苦中，在意識茫然的朦朧中，唐華的氣息和唐華的吻，將他帶回到了現實，此時此刻，陰影啊、痛苦啊，都不重要，他只想和自己的Alpha好好地、瘋狂地做愛  
他說：“唐華，進來，我想要你！”  
\--------------

Alpha甚至都沒有回答他，而是立刻從善如流地剝去了彼此的衣服。  
唐華最後的理智和克制被夏猶清的一句話輕易地蒸發了，世界上好像只剩下夏猶清這一件事值得他在意，其他的統統消失不見。  
夏猶清隨著唐華的每一次觸摸呻吟著，他的意識在清醒和朦朧中游離，而唐華則是欲海中唯一的浮木。  
唐華一手分開夏猶清的兩條腿，蠻狠地扯下他最後一件遮擋，甩在了地上，然後把自己也剝了個精光，再次覆蓋上夏猶清的身體。  
赤裸的肌膚相貼讓兩個人都感覺到了舒適，彼此都在饑渴地撫摸著對方，夏猶清似乎很執著地一再確認跟他做愛的人是唐華一樣，一直主動吻著Alpha，唐華對這種吻來者不拒，反客為主地用舌頭侵犯夏猶清的嘴，掌控著他的所有感官。  
他擠進夏猶清雙腿之間，推著他的膝蓋將他的腿舉起，露出了饑渴的小穴，那裡正滴著透明的淫液，一張一收地等待侵犯。  
唐華伸出一根手指，很容易地一插到底，夏猶清縮著腰呻吟了一聲，眼角紅紅地，看著唐華的眼神裡滿是媚意。  
“你裡面已經很熱很濕了，很歡迎我的樣子。”他轉過臉，舔著夏猶清細嫩的大腿內側，留下一道濕痕，雖然說這樣的話，但並沒有馬上入侵。  
夏猶清在他的刺激下收緊了腿，卻又被唐華強硬地打開，整個下身清晰地暴露在唐華的眼前，就跟他們每一次的性愛一樣，毫無保留。  
唐華伸出手，一把握住夏猶清的兩顆小球和陰莖，用掌心揉搓著，不需要太多的技巧，單單是這樣的刺激就足以讓夏猶清尖叫出聲。  
他彎下腰，吸允夏猶清的乳頭，用牙齒啃咬，那裡有一道疤痕，新長的嫩肉敏感而粉嫩，他一道一道親吻夏猶清身上的每一道傷痕，細心地舔弄著，留下自己的氣息和痕跡。  
夏猶清因此從情欲中稍稍清醒了過來，沉默地感受著唐華的動作，直到唐華舔弄到他頸側的標記。  
那是代表承諾和結合的標記，夏猶清變得僵硬，不愉快的回憶再次籠罩了他。  
唐華卻執意舔弄著，甚至更加用力地揉搓夏猶清的性器，給他快感。  
“別……”夏猶清下意識地抗拒著，但是唐華強勢地壓制了他虛弱的反抗。  
“噓……寶貝，別動，乖乖聽話就好。”Alpha的聲音雖然溫柔，但是命令卻不容抗拒，夏猶清停止了掙扎，閉上眼睛，咬著牙，細細的顫抖著。  
唐華仔細地親吻他熟知的夏猶清的每一個敏感點，細心地安撫夏猶清，撫摸他、親吻他、擁抱他……  
他無比耐心地等待夏猶清放鬆下來，誠實地面對自己和以前不一樣的身體，忘記不愉快的回憶，很顯然，他的安撫是有效的。  
發情的高熱在唐華的催生下變得更加沸騰，夏猶清的意識裡慢慢只剩下被狠狠操幹的渴望，於是那些不愉快和尷尬，慢慢被擠到了角落，變得不那麼重要了。  
“嗯啊……唐華……”夏猶清開口叫唐華的名字，他是在哀求唐華狠狠地進入他，可惜說不出口。  
唐華在他耳邊發出短促的笑聲，然後大方地一個挺身，把熱硬的性器狠狠地頂進了夏猶清的體內。  
“啊啊啊啊……”夏猶清隨著他狠狠進入的動作，發出了幾聲拔高的呻吟，聲音軟媚撩人。  
唐華不等他適應自己的大小，就狠狠地開始挺動腰身，在夏猶清的身體裡進出。  
他知道夏猶清的身體很快就會習慣這巨大的肉刃，Omega的身體會分泌出潤滑來迎合Alpha的進犯，他和其他所有的Alpha一樣，從這種兇狠的進犯裡感受Omega對自己的需要和臣服。  
夏猶清在疼痛中感受到快感，被撐開的疼痛和被進出的快感都是他所熟悉的，他躺在唐華的身下，承受著唐華帶給他的一切，溫順又誘人。  
\----------------

他伸手摟住唐華的脖子，將雙腿勾在唐華的腰上，收縮後穴去迎合唐華的進犯。被撐開的疼痛很快就過去，令人暈眩的快感從結合的地方傳出，洗刷著夏猶清的神經……  
他放蕩地呻吟，甚至用力勾著唐華的腰，催促他更加有力地侵犯自己。  
唐華如他所願，放棄所有的技巧和忍耐，大開大合，狠狠地抽插，一次又一次進出那個濕軟的小穴，他的小腹和囊袋“啪啪”地拍打著夏猶清的屁股，帶來一片緋紅色。  
Omega的小穴隨著快感的彌漫而水色，汁水隨著唐華的肉棒進出而被帶出柔軟的穴道，低落到床單上。  
夏猶清手臂微微用力，將自己的身體貼向唐華。唐華為此停下了進攻的動作，雙手從他的腋下穿過，托起他的身體，緊緊地和自己貼在一起……  
A/O的氣息交雜在一起，混合出獨特的氣味，這一刻他們達成最親密的姿勢，肉體和靈魂都融合在一起，密不可分。  
唐華稍稍變換了一下姿勢，抱著夏猶清讓他坐在自己懷裡。夏猶清從迷亂的快感中稍稍找回神智，和唐華四目相對，眼睛裡流露出滿滿的愛戀和柔軟……  
唐華抬頭親吻他，這個吻不再帶有侵犯性，溫柔而醉人……  
夏猶清收到安撫，即使是這樣溫柔的接觸，也讓他整個人軟的沒有一絲力氣，好像溺亡在這種溫柔裡一樣……  
身下的人稍稍動了動腰，夏猶清敏感地叮嚀了一聲……  
“啊……那裡……”他瞪大了眼睛，隨即又微微皺起來眉頭。  
“噓……寶貝，放鬆，讓我進去。”  
唐華摟著夏猶清的腰，將他輕輕抬起，稍稍變換了一下角度，性器頂著夏猶清生殖道的入口，緩緩地挺進。  
入口被撐開的酸痛感讓夏猶清皺著眉頭呻吟，但是那強烈的刺激所帶來的快感讓他的腰都軟了，絲毫不能反抗地被唐華慢慢侵犯……  
唐華顧及Omega生殖道的脆弱，放緩了動作，也相應拉長了這種酸脹的感覺……夏猶清忍不住發出一聲聲嗚咽，混合著喘息和呻吟。  
唐華被他的聲音刺激地恨不得將人按倒在床上大加伐撻，所以當他完整的進入夏猶清的生殖道後，幾乎毫不猶豫地開始上下頂弄。  
夏猶清一時被他的動作弄得幾乎無法保持平衡，只能摟著唐華的脖子，穩住自己，因為緊張而縮緊了那處，更是深深地感受到唐華的熱度和粗壯，快感成倍的侵襲。  
“啊，啊……你慢一點……”  
夏猶清無助的哀求，但是唐華卻不加理會。  
“你那裡吃的那麼積極，慢一點怎麼喂得飽你？”他調笑道，更是挺動了兩下腰身，讓夏猶清跟著發出急促的呻吟才作罷。  
\----------

夏猶清嘴上求饒沒被接受，於是摟著唐華主動親吻他，舔舐他的唇，舌頭勾引著他的舌頭嬉戲，用身體來求饒……  
可惜這舉動不亞于火上澆油，唐華眸色愈深，托著夏猶清的腰將他壓倒在床鋪上，雙手推著他的膝蓋將他的兩條腿舉高、分開，淺褐色的小穴因為充血的原因而散發出紅潤的色澤，顯得很誘人，粗大的性器在其中進出，看起來很淫靡……  
唐華慢慢地抽出再狠狠地頂進去，每一次都讓陽具的頭部狠狠撞到生殖道肥厚的肉壁上，一次次的進攻帶來酸麻腫脹的感覺，快感也在這種感覺中層疊上升……  
身體習慣了從後面得到快感，被進入才能徹底得到安慰，所以即使如此強烈的被刺激，夏猶清還是沒有能從前面發洩。情欲推積在身體裡，讓他想一個被填滿快感的氣球一樣，隨時都會爆炸……  
他摟著唐華的肩膀，毫無顧忌地叫床。  
“嗯啊……快一點……”剛才的不適早已拋諸腦後，他催促著對方給他帶來快感。  
唐華從善如流。  
“抱著腿。“他吩咐道。  
Omega順從地擺出羞恥的姿勢，抱著自己的腿，方便Alpha的侵犯。  
發情期的交歡還原了獸性，最初的芥蒂消失後，屬於Alpha的控制欲和佔有欲開始佔據上風，唐華接受了夏猶清順從的表示，俯下身輕輕咬住被標記的部位，用牙齒碾磨，然後下身開始狠狠地、快速地進出。  
夏猶清順從地微微側首，露出這段頸部，接受唐華的反復標記，Alpha的資訊素淹沒了他，他沉浸在這種強烈的刺激中，情欲被推倒了高峰。  
“小夏，喊我的名字。“他鬆開那段細白的脖頸，紅色的標記上浮現了另一層牙印，顯得更加奪目。  
夏猶清張了張嘴，含糊的呻吟間夾雜著唐華的名字：“嗯啊……唐、唐華……“  
唐華滿意地親了他一下，下身狠狠地頂弄了幾下，這“獎賞“讓夏猶清被快感刺激地一陣頭暈目眩。  
唐華看到夏猶清失神的樣子，壞心眼地頂著那個入口用力地往裡挺動了兩下，仿佛要戳穿那裡似地。  
“嗯啊……不要……不行……要、要弄壞了……“夏猶清一眨眼，幾滴淚珠從睫毛上擠落，紅紅的眼角看起來悽楚，但是卻很淫蕩……  
“叫老公。“唐華湊在他耳邊惡劣地命令。  
Alpha的此時此刻的要求對Omega來說難以違抗，夏猶清耳垂變得通紅而滾燙，閉著眼睛將臉埋在唐華的頸側，呢喃地沒有說話……  
唐華並不著急催促他，放緩了抽插的動作，誘惑道：“快叫。“  
夏猶清呢喃了半天，在他耳邊低低地喊了一聲：“老公……“  
唐華聽到了，然後猛然勒住他的腰，開始大力地進出，頻率之快讓夏猶清感覺自己的內壁就要燒起來了。  
“啊啊……不要……會、會痛……“他語無倫次的呻吟……  
唐華卻沒有放慢動作而是要求道：“再喊一次……“  
“嗚……老公……“  
“繼續。“  
“老公！“  
“唔……“唐華的動作愈加快，一層一層累計的快感終於達到巔峰，夏猶清的內壁收緊，瀕臨高潮，唐華沒有阻止，反而更加快了抽插的速度。  
“一起。“汗珠從唐華的額頭低落到夏猶清的嘴角，他伸出舌尖舔了一下，Alpha濃郁的味道充斥著他的感官，他閉上眼睛，仰著頭感覺到唐華在身體裡的性器變得更加炙熱粗大。  
伴隨著唐華一記又深又重的插入，漲大地結卡在了生殖道的入口處，一股重重地精液拍打在敏感又豐盈的內壁上，夏猶清在這樣的刺激中達到了高潮。  
“嗯啊啊……痛……“  
內壁在高潮的抽搐中縮緊，緊緊地環住了漲大的結，漫長的射精過程，讓Omega敏感的身體感受到快樂和疼痛並存。  
唐華將他牢牢地按在床鋪上，此時此刻，Alpha就像強大的獵食動物，絕對不會放鬆鉗制。  
夏猶清努力放鬆身體，承受著結合所帶來的快樂與疼痛，閉著眼睛任由生理性的淚水滾落。  
他能感覺到Alpha充滿憐惜的愛撫，在長久的射精中撫慰著他的不適，他緊緊地抱住帶給自己快感的Alpha，尋求安慰……  
兩個人就著這種親密的姿態一起滾落到床鋪上，廝磨著、親吻著，互相撫摸……  
\---------------

這場詭異的發情來勢迅猛，去得也快。天亮的時候，房間裡Omega發情時散發出的味道已經淡去，唐華著實擔心夏猶清的身體，不顧他的拒絕，還是帶他去做了檢查。  
睡醒後的周琛脾氣好了不少，很耐心地告訴唐華檢查結果沒有問題，夏猶清現在很好，順便傷口恢復的也很好。  
不管唐華內心還有多少不安和偏執的緊張，周琛的診斷打消了夏猶清最後的疑慮，他準備回去工作了。  
唐華在和夏猶清進行關於“是否立刻回去事務所上班”問題的拉鋸戰中不得不一次次感歎，夏猶清性格中不屈不撓的部分實在是令他佩服，不過也讓他很擔心。  
最後唐華不得不將自己的擔憂據實以告。  
“因為最後保安發現了監視器的異常到現場查看，你知道那天我們走後辦公室的情況……總之，你的屬性是瞞不住了，而且關於那天發生了什麼，事務所裡謠言四起……”  
夏猶清顯然沒料到這一節，也愣了一下，隨即脫口問道：“謠言怎麼說？”  
“誒……你猜？”這裡放冷笑不太能體現唐華的可悲的幽默感，但很能體現他回避的態度。  
“我猜要不是我在辦公室放浪形骸就是我勾引上司。”  
唐華摸摸鼻子，作為流言中的另一個當事人，他也不是不尷尬的，但是唐律師的積威在那裡，鬧不到他眼前，對著夏猶清就未必了。  
夏猶清歎了口氣：“我覺得受到了歧視，憑什麼不能是你勾引我？”  
他開了個玩笑，三分真，七分笑。  
“眾口悠悠，堵不上的。工作總是要做，不然真的被你包養了，再說今年的考試我不能錯過。”  
夏猶清的神情挺認真的，但是唐華還是很擔憂他到底有沒有想好回去事務所會是個什麼處境。  
“你要是真的決定回去上班我也不攔著你，不過我的意見還是等到八卦少一點再回去，另外你身體也能恢復的好一些。”  
夏猶清笑了一下，側頭露出一段脖子，那裡現在洗白乾淨，但是唐華知道一旦夏猶清情動，屬於他們的標記就會浮現出來。夏猶清伸出手指點點那個位置，笑著說：“至少也不算全是謠言，我們兩的關係他們也沒說錯。”  
唐華莫名覺得這個動作充滿了誘惑，可惜現在談的問題有點嚴肅，不然可以做點別的運動。  
“好吧，認真的說，唐華我有其他打算，不會在這件律所呆很久了……我想考去做公訴律師。”  
唐華有點吃驚：“你之前沒提過。”  
“抱歉，其實在之前就有這個考慮，但是沒有跟你說，因為我還不確定，但是最近比較閑，讓我有時間好好考慮，最終我決定了。”  
其實仔細想想這個想法很有夏猶清的風格，在嚴肅內斂的外表下很堅定的單純正直，這種性格確實做公訴律師更好一些，唐華對這個決定倒是很接受。  
“那麼就隨你吧，不過離考試也不久了，你安心複習比較好，暫時不安排你接手案件了吧，OK？”  
夏猶清聳了聳肩，攤手作出一副隨你安排的樣子。  
就這樣，唐華和夏猶清意外的長假終於結束。  
唐華在複職一星期後就發現，其實回到職場對夏猶清還挺有好處的，忙碌的複習和助理工作讓他沒有胡思亂想的餘地，反而顯得不愉快的事情就這樣悄然溜走了。  
另外一個發現就是，這次的事給夏猶清的性格也帶來了一些悄無聲息的改變，比如說更具有攻擊性。  
辦公室裡的流言依舊沒有平息，唐華偶然間在茶水間聽到律所另一位合夥人帶的助理言語間嘲諷夏猶清。  
這些後輩未必各個將來能成為好律師，但是牙尖嘴利倒是真的，話裡藏針，刻薄陰損。  
唐華知道夏猶清性格驕傲，必然不屑反口，所以格外擔心夏猶清吃悶虧，沒想到小夏這次卻沒有不做聲，反而俐落反擊。  
“如果你少花些心思做長舌婦，多對手頭的案子上點心，法條比八卦熟悉的話，上個月那件追索案就不會輸得那麼慘，也不必在這裡端茶倒水了。”  
對方大約沒想到夏猶清說話這麼不留情面，揭人就揭短，悶了一下。  
夏猶清於是快准狠地給了他最後一擊。  
“或者你也可以試著爬上司的床？反正你認定了這樣很有用，不如自己去試試？”  
說完端著咖啡出了茶水間。  
唐華自然是吃驚夏猶清突然變得那麼有攻擊性，奈何這段反擊實在是又准又狠，讓他也忍不住那點捉弄的心思，於是突然打開里間的門，端著自己的茶杯走出來，路過目瞪口呆的小助理時，還不忘別有深意地看人家一眼。  
這場小鬧劇讓那位刻薄的助理戰戰兢兢了整整一個多月，附帶的好處是事務所裡的流言終於趨於平靜。夏猶清強勢的態度讓他Omega的身份雖然暴露，但是並未對他的職場生活造成太大的困擾，這讓唐華既讚歎又滿意。  
\----------

複職以來，唐華的整個工作重心其實圍繞著一個人、一件事。他在陪伴夏猶清康復的期間，幾乎動用了所有的關係網，深而廣的挖掘著關於沈辰的一切。  
而現在，沈辰的整個人生幾乎都變成了一頁一頁的文字，躺在他的案頭。他研讀所有的軌跡，以瞭解沈辰這個人。  
從年少時期虐待小動物的不良行為，到後來青少年時期的酒色生活以及虐待床伴的惡名，到後來的職場性騷擾，再到他曾經接手過的強姦案，到最後，對夏猶清……  
沈辰的成長史簡直是一部犯罪升級的模範標版，可以拿去做教材一樣精准。  
唐華研究了鬧上法庭的三個案件，第一件因為原告是性工作者，幾乎可以說是一邊倒地被認定是敲詐，沈辰反而被認為是受害人；第二件發生在三年前，被告提出的控告是沈辰口頭性騷擾，但是因為勞資糾紛而被認定是誣告，和第三件也就是唐華接手的這件如此相似，只是第三次的時候，沈辰已經得手……  
唐華拜訪了敗訴的原告——李亞，這個失去工作還因為訴訟而承受了經濟和精神雙重壓力的Beta用一個狠狠地耳光將唐華擋在了家門外。  
唐華預料到對方的反感，但顯然沒想到自己會被揍，頂著浮現出指印的臉在市里開車亂轉了一晚上才回家……唐華這輩子大概都沒被人當面打臉過，現在也只好安慰自己一切都是值得的，全算到沈辰頭上去，讓他付出代價。  
夏猶清見到他的臉，一臉訝異，唐華顧左右而言他，沒告訴他為什麼會這樣，好在夏猶清也沒執著地追問。  
他私心裡不希望訴訟、庭審這些事困擾到夏猶清，他最希望看到的是這些傷害過去了就過去了，相關的一切人和事不要再打擾到夏猶清的生活才是最重要的。  
唐華第二次去看李亞的時候，防備了挨揍這件事，不過對方一見他就摔門，無論如何都不肯開門的態度也讓他有些無可奈何。生活的重壓讓唐華成了李亞發洩情緒的一個管道，但是他現在有求於人家，不得不硬著頭皮上。  
三番五次的軟磨硬泡，終於讓李亞能夠聽聽他說話，唐華暗歎這Beta的性格真是足夠倔強強硬，很符合沈辰的選擇目標的喜好。  
唐華沒有提夏猶清的事，也沒有解釋原因，只是跟李亞說只要他決定上訴，自己就能讓沈辰付出代價。  
李亞聽完若有所思地看著唐華，敏銳地問：“你這樣做為了什麼？”  
“原因我不能說，但是結果一定是你願意看到的。”  
李亞冷哼一聲：“你這是要拿我當槍使，卻不肯告訴我原因？我看起來很蠢很好用？”  
唐華對他充滿攻擊性的態度感到很困擾，李亞很有點油鹽不進的固執。  
“我只能說這件事對我很重要……”  
“對律師來說，難道當事人不該是最重要的麼？如果你無心幫助我，只是利用我，請你離開。”  
唐華突然覺得自己最近可能智商和職業水準都在下降，居然硬生生被堵在了那裡……他和李亞對視了很久，終於歎了口氣，放棄了律師的套路，真誠的打算和對方談談。  
“首先，我為你的遭遇感到抱歉，但是誠如你所說，律師以當事人為先，我並不對上一次的庭審感到愧疚，希望你理解。其次，我來這裡並不是要利用你，而是尋求你的幫助。沈辰傷害了一個對我很重要的人，我要他付出代價，在所不惜。最後，只要你上訴，我將會遵守我的職業操守，以你的利益為優先，而絕不僅僅是和沈辰爭鬥的工具，可以麼？”  
李亞是個很感情用事的人，從他對唐華的態度就能感覺得到，所以真誠的談話顯然比擺厲害條件的談話更得他心，唐華的自白得到了對方的認可，屬於唐華的報復真正開始提上日程。  
對於唐華的忙碌，夏猶清還是能感覺得到的，他大約能知道唐華在忙什麼，但是唐華既然表現出了不希望他參與的態度，他也尊重唐華的決定。在如何讓這件事真正過去方面，他和唐華有一樣的想法，不讓沈辰或者和沈辰相關的事再打擾他的生活可能是最好的方式。  
正式開庭的那一天，唐華又一次看到了沈辰。這個人面獸心的人渣不胖不瘦，似笑非笑，在背後業內知名刑訴律師的陪伴下看上去很悠閒。  
唐華遠遠看著他，面無表情。  
\------------

站在法庭上看到沈辰，沒有唐華預想中的憤怒。這是他的地盤，從他第一次踏上法庭開始，他在這裡獲得了他所需要的一切，在這裡，他不畏懼任何人。  
沈辰坐在自己的位子上，對他露出笑容，甚至在眾人看不到的角度，向唐華和站在唐華身邊的李亞做了一個猥瑣的手勢。  
唐華攔住了憤怒的李亞，他安撫著被挑起怒氣的當事人，對沈辰回以藐視的神色。  
很好玩麼？他奉陪，看看誰笑到最後。  
這場庭審對沈辰來說就像是插在枕頭裡的尖刀。他以為是安枕無憂，卻帶給他意想不到的疼痛。  
首先他就沒有預料到代表李亞出庭的不是唐華而是唐華的合夥人，他的代理律師顯然也沒有想到。  
唐華固然很想自己打這場官司，但是他很謹慎地避開了，不必把這一切做的仿佛一場復仇，他要一場公正的審判，不為任何外因所擾。  
對方律師一開始完全掌握了主動，他很明智地沿用了唐華上一次辯護的策略，在沒有新證據呈上法官的情況下，李亞一方幾乎看不到一點勝算，法官也顯得有點心不在焉，對方律師甚至頻頻抬頭看向唐華的方向似乎很疑惑為什麼這個局面還要執著上訴。  
唐華卻只是皺著眉頭旁觀庭審，看上去很認真卻並不焦慮。  
轉機出現在李亞方的一系列證人出庭，以及律師拋出關於沈辰的厚厚一刀案底。  
這些證人中包括沈家曾經的幫傭、沈辰年少時的床伴還包括了沈辰曾經買的男妓等等。  
這一系列的證人出庭作證，徹底毀掉了沈辰成功企業家的形象，在他們嘴裡那個真實的沈辰是個殘忍、跋扈、有特殊性癖的變態。  
對方律師的臉都綠了，而沈辰則一臉陰鬱，臉色不善。  
這些證人散落在全國各地，唐華尋找並說服他們上庭的曲折不足為外人道，不過看到沈辰的臉色就覺得值得。  
陪審團為這樣勁爆的證言所沸騰，法官不得不休庭，給他們討論的時間。  
唐華看到沈辰的代理律師緊皺眉頭對沈辰解釋著什麼，隨後又走向李亞，喋喋不休。  
現在認罪？晚了。  
李亞果斷搖頭拒絕了沈辰方提出的協議，對方剛想抬高價碼，法官回來了。  
剛要高潮的戲碼怎麼會讓它輕易落幕？  
就好像一場漂亮的反轉，李亞的代表律師壓上了最後一根稻草。  
“尊敬的法官大人，我方還有最後一位元證人需要傳召。”  
法官似乎一改剛才的索然無味，很快允許了這個請求。  
進來的這位老人，精神矍鑠、目光炯炯，沈辰卻為此臉色大變，飛快轉頭看向唐華，眼神怨毒。  
唐華報以冷笑，用口型對他說：活該。  
這位老人是國內心理疾病研究方面的翹楚專家，他向法庭呈上了一份他簽名出具的心理鑒定報告，報告的鑒定對象是沈辰。  
“鑒定結果是輕微人格分裂、自戀型人格障礙和反社會型人格障礙。在出具這份鑒定的時候我就建議過治療干預，當然因為種種原因而沒得到對方家長的肯定。“  
法庭已經嗡嗡作響，人群在議論，法官警告了幾次。  
沈辰美好的表像就這樣徹底被撕了下來，粉粉碎。熟人間的強姦案定罪很大程度上依靠的是原被告各自的信譽度、社會形象等等，這個場面對沈辰來說真是壞透了。  
唐華暗自笑笑，認罪未免太輕忽，進監獄對沈辰這樣身家的人來說也不過走走過場，他怎麼可能滿意？  
陪審團走進會議室討論，所有人都在等待最後的判決，不過心情各有不同。  
不一會兒，陪審團代表走了出來，身後跟著所有的其他人。  
法官按照習慣開始一一詢問。  
罪名成立的結果對唐華來說毫不意外，法官要求強制入院治療的判決倒非常符合唐華的心意。但是這一切遠沒有這樣落幕，他還有別的安排要送給沈辰。  
庭審結束後，對方律師率先走到旁聽席，看到唐華就苦著臉說：“早說你志在必得，我就不接這事情了，弄得這樣難看。說實話，之前如果不是你接手過，我也不會那麼粗心，沒好好逼問當事人真相了。“  
唐華攤攤手：“和我沒太大關係，他罪有應得。“  
背後，被法警一左一右看押住的沈辰途徑他們的位置，聽到這句話，突然轉過頭看著唐華。  
“唐華，我不會放過你的，你明白吧？“  
唐華笑了笑：“恕不奉陪，會有人盯著你的，而我從此不想讓你再出現在我的生活裡了。“  
他站起來和沈辰對視，一字一句清楚的說道：“監獄對你來說遠遠不夠，我說了要你付出代價，你可以慢慢體會這些。“  
一旁的法警不耐放地拉著沈辰走了，大律師歎了口氣，再次感慨自己不該摻和進這檔子事，徒惹難堪，也跟了上去。  
唐華攔住了他：“良心建議，走後門。“他眨眨眼睛，不善地冷笑了一下。  
出現在法院大門的那一刻，迎接沈辰的就是無數的閃光燈和話筒，記者們機關炮一樣的發問，不要命地撲上來，問題刁鑽刻薄，快門聲連成一片。  
唐華從側門繞出來，看人群擁堵沈辰，微笑著享受這一刻的快意。  
有很多很多人會喜歡華宇集團的CEO是個心理變態的罪犯這種新聞，同時給普羅大眾增添一點茶餘飯後的樂趣也不錯。  
監獄遠遠不夠，他要讓沈辰的生活整個變成一個巨大的囚籠，每時每刻都活在異樣的眼光和對待中；他還要沈辰失去他所擁有的一切，權利、財富、別人的尊重等等，這樣才夠。  
“唐大律師，看夠了麼？“  
身後傳來熟悉的聲音，唐華有些失態地猛回頭，夏猶清站在那裡看他，眼睛裡帶點戲謔。  
“小夏，你怎麼來了？“  
“公事，順路來接你下班。“夏猶清晃晃手裡的車鑰匙，對唐華說。  
“走吧，回家。“唐華一覽他的肩膀，轉身離開了依舊喧囂的法院正門……  
\----  
夏猶清把車鑰匙給唐華讓他開車，唐華一路握著方向盤頻頻轉頭看夏猶清，因為夏猶清一直盯著他看。  
“怎麼了？”夏猶清一貫沒什麼表情，讓唐華有點吃不准他在想什麼。  
夏猶清被他的問的一愣，微微笑了下，但是沒說話。  
夏猶清大二的時候一有閒暇就會去法庭旁聽庭審，即使那時候專業知識還很薄弱，但是依舊很認真的吸收著。  
他第一次見到唐華就是那時候，這是一場義務法律援助的官司，唐華的當事人很弱勢，對方卻是有強大律師團隊的大公司，但是唐華贏了。  
這個西裝筆挺的律師在精彩絕倫的庭審辯論後便顯得有點沉默，謝絕了對方律師的交談，沖委託人溫和地笑了笑，然後提起了自己的公事包離開了法庭，彼時他還沒有助理。  
夏猶清不得不承認，有那麼一刻，他感受到言語與邏輯、法律與公正之美。  
時隔幾年，今天看到唐華站在法院門口的背影，天平懸在他的頭上，依舊西裝筆挺，昂然而立，那個讓夏猶清怦然心動的時刻穿越時光，再一次閃現……他的Alpha如此出色，是溫柔的守護者、是強大的保護人，是他的伴侶、他愛著的人……  
“對了，你選了那麼久房子，有中意的麼？”夏猶清突然發問。  
唐華詫異地看著他，隨即明白了他的意思，驚喜地說：“當然有，一起去看房？”  
“你決定吧，我實在沒什麼要求，其實，不管什麼樣的房子，一起住就好啦。所以你決定吧。”這是夏猶清這種內斂的性格下，所能說出的最接近告白的話了吧？不過他覺得唐華一定能聽懂。  
唐華聽懂了，並且不僅僅是聽懂了。他在夏猶清詫異的目光下把車停到了路邊，很認真地看著對方，真誠的開口。  
“小夏，我期待的同居，是因為我希望你和我住在一起，不因為你是Omega,不僅僅因為我標記了你，因為你是夏猶清，你是我喜歡的人。“  
夏猶清愣住了，然後面無表情地臉紅了……  
“你……“他剛說了一個字，就閉了嘴，不知道繼續說什麼。  
“我什麼？“說這些話的時候唐華有些緊張，但是一看到夏猶清在他面前老是很單純很容易害羞的樣子，就會起逗弄他的心，緊張什麼都拋到了腦外。  
“你真的很好，比我想像中喜歡的人還要好……“夏猶清深吸了一口氣，雖然依舊紅著臉，但很認真的回答唐華，”我很高興住到一起，很高興你喜歡我……“  
甜蜜的告白結束在夏猶清主動的吻裡……唐華不知道自己是怎麼把車開回家的，只知道滿腦子都是把夏猶清按倒在床鋪上狠狠侵犯的衝動！  
夏猶清的吻只是心情起伏下對愛人最誠摯的表達，可惜他能控制開始，顯然不能掌管結束，當然，被唐華狠狠按在地板上的時候，他雖然覺得有點涼，不過也沒有多少抗拒。

唐華撕扯他衣服的動作很粗魯，糾纏在身體上的衣物不那麼容易被拉扯開，特別是唐華這樣不得章法的動作，這些衣服在夏猶清的身上留下不少紅痕，當然 ，他用同樣的方式回敬唐華。  
兩個人粗重的喘息聽起來就像發情的野獸，頻頻撞擊到的地板的動作也是。很快這些衣服就形狀扭曲的堆在了地上，兩個人赤裸相見。  
夏猶清的標記呈現著鮮豔的色澤，唐華壓在他身上，伸手撫摸那個牙印。  
夏猶清縮了縮脖子，輕輕地呻吟了一聲。  
“真想讓你全身佈滿我的標記，讓你永遠充滿我的味道……“唐華用力按上那個標記，眯著眼睛散發出危險的味道。  
夏猶清抬頭直視唐華的眼睛，回答他：“也，不是不可以啊……“  
“親愛的，“唐華撐起上身，眯著眼睛危險的看著他，”你今天玩火玩過了，待會別哭著求饒。“  
說完，他便沒有給夏猶清繼續說話的機會，他單手握住夏猶清的兩隻手腕，舉過頭頂壓制在地上。  
夏猶清為此發出一聲略帶痛苦的短促呻吟，可是在性愛中他不會掙扎不會反抗，他信任唐華也喜歡唐華在這種時刻的強勢。  
唐華的另一隻手固定住他的下顎，迫使他微微抬頭，嘴唇接觸，他給了夏猶清一個粗暴直接的吻。  
夏猶清張開嘴勉強承受這種入侵，唾液順著他的嘴角流下來，在頸側劃出一道水線，滑落到鎖骨處。  
唐華直到夏猶清幾乎都要無法呼吸的時候才放開了他，沒有再做任何其他的前戲，分開夏猶清的雙腿舉高並狠狠地將自己挺立的下身插進了夏猶清已經柔軟濕潤的小穴。  
“很痛……“夏猶清睜著眼睛可憐兮兮地看著唐華，喊痛的樣子有撒嬌的意味。  
唐華挺動了幾下，換來他微微皺眉的表情。  
“這種時候我還挺喜歡讓你痛的。“他惡劣的說。  
夏猶清閉上眼睛輕緩地呻吟了兩下，努力控制自己的身體放鬆，容納唐華粗暴的進犯。被進入的疼痛其實也帶著快感和甜蜜，因為是喜歡的人，所以唐華的強勢和粗魯也顯得別有情趣。  
唐華感覺到內壁的蠕動，感受到夏猶清的歡迎，他伸出一隻手撫摸夏猶清豐腴的臀肉，偶爾用力揉捏，進攻的動作停了一會兒，等待夏猶清適應。  
“抱著我。“唐華在夏猶清耳邊命令道。  
夏猶清聽話的摟住唐華的脖子，很順從地敞開身體接受唐華氣息的沐浴。  
“如果真的受不了，記得求饒哦。“  
夏猶清茫然的看著唐華，分不清他在開玩笑還是什麼，直到唐華開始抽插的動作。  
每一下都狠狠地離開他的身體再粗暴地一插到底，大力的擺動一次次撞擊著夏猶清的臀部，唐華的性器前所未有地漲大，而抽插的頻率之快讓夏猶清感覺小穴熱辣的刺激……  
“嗚啊……輕、輕一點……“他明白了唐華說求饒是什麼意思了……這種每一次被進入就會向前沖一下，連背部都被磨得生疼的性愛讓他有一種會被唐華狠狠做到昏過去的錯覺！  
而對他的要求，唐華的回應則是汗珠了他的耳垂，狠狠地咬了一下。  
“啊！“夏猶清一聲尖叫，內壁猛的收緊，勾在唐華背上的手指忍不住握起，在唐華的背上劃出幾條鮮明的血痕。  
唐華被他緊緊收縮內壁的動作刺激，儘管他的身體還因為突如其來的疼痛而緊繃，但是唐華還是用力分開了兩瓣臀肉，抽出性器又一次狠狠地捅了進去。  
夏猶清的呻吟因為衝擊而被含糊地堵在喉嚨口，淚水順著眼角滑落，儘管內心覺得這樣粗暴的性愛有些可怕，可是身體直白地興奮著，小穴裡逐漸分泌出更多的淫液，順著唐華抽出的動作低落，也讓唐華的抽插變得更加順利……  
“腿，分開。“唐華在狠狠地進入夏猶清身體的深處後推著他的腿命令。  
夏猶清本能地遵從著Alpha的命令，動了動，但是似乎沒什麼效果，唐華於是自己動手，分開了他的雙腿。  
因為快感的積累，夏猶清向上弓起了腰，在自己和唐華的小腹間摩擦著自己的性器。  
唐華在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，扣著他的腰阻止他的動作。  
“用後面，才比較舒服不是麼？“  
說著，他退出了夏猶清的身體，讓他翻身趴跪在地板上。  
“唔……“這個姿勢讓他們看不到彼此的臉，但是卻有仿佛獸交一樣的快感，也更加方便唐華激烈的入侵。  
夏猶清的肩膀抵在地上，分開雙腿，手伸到後面分開自己的兩瓣臀肉，露出滴著水的紅腫穴口。  
“唔啊……我要你……“  
這是他們第一次交合時唐華命令他做的事，此時此刻被他做出來，又是一種挑逗和誘惑，讓唐華深深地覺得今天不做死他簡直對不起他這樣不遺餘力地添柴加火。  
唐華如他所願，狠狠地進入他露出的小穴。夏猶清因為身後的衝擊不得不鬆開手，扶住地板支撐自己，唐華扶著他的白皙豐厚的屁股用力的進出，是不是拍上一巴掌。  
微麻的刺痛不但不讓他感覺難忍，更帶來別樣的羞恥感和快感，而每一次被拍打就會縮緊身體，也讓唐華爽到了。  
“你好像很喜歡？“他故意問。  
夏猶清將臉埋在屈起的手肘裡，不理他，當然他也沒期待夏猶清真的回答。

被掌摑帶來的刺激感，夏猶清恥於承認他是喜歡的，但是唐華卻故意一而再再而三地拍擊他，他連連痛呼，但是那聲音裡帶了別樣的情欲，聽起來像在誘惑對方多多欺負他。  
唐華連打幾下，白皙的臀肉上泛了紅，這才停手。夏猶清嘴上不說，但是身體很城市，小穴頻頻因為疼痛而收縮，滴滴答答地擠下淫液，身前的分身漲得紅中帶紫，微微顫抖卻不能發洩……  
他被欲望刺激的狠了，終是想要高潮的滋味，可是唐華每次都在他要去了的時候停下來，不輕不重地摸摸他，親他兩下。  
兩三次，他就受不了了，終於哭了出來。  
“不要折磨我！”他帶著哭腔吼道。  
唐華俯下身，親吻他的後頸，不輕不重地咬兩下，抽插的動作停止，將自己的陰莖埋在夏猶清的穴道深處。  
“我怕你待會兒受不了，不發情的話，你跟不上我的體力。”  
夏猶清搖著頭嗚咽，扭腰追隨唐華的動作。  
“不要玩了，你，唔……”  
唐華親了親他的背，如他所願，不僅下身開始狠狠衝刺，而且用手握著他的陰莖頻頻刺激。這一次，他每一下都估計著夏猶清的敏感點，每一次撞擊都帶給他最大的快感，夏猶清被他幹的失神，趴在地上，翹起屁股只能承受著侵犯，嘴裡依依呀呀地呻吟，不知所云。  
很快，如海浪般層疊的快感就把夏猶清淹沒了，他小穴內壁越絞越緊，整個人都緊繃了起來，唐華知道他即將高潮，這次沒有再欺負他，反而加快了頻率，一次一次把快感帶給夏猶清。  
如同堆沙成塔，夏猶清感覺自己越來越接近那個點，直到後穴一緊，透明的淫液在內壁收縮的作用下，從兩個人交合的間隙噴射出一些，而精液卻一股一股淌了出來……前後一起高潮了。  
“呼……唔……”  
高潮過後夏猶清整個人都軟了，攤在地板上，不想動彈，然而唐華的性器還埋在他的體內，沒有要發洩的跡象。  
“受不了了？我還沒結束呢。”唐華一邊說著，一邊伸手提起他的腰，讓他腹部懸空，挺起翹臀承受自己的抽插。  
“啊啊啊哈……”高潮過後身體不應，但是粘膜被摩擦的感覺卻分外清晰，他能感受到Alpha尺寸巨大的性器在他的體內進出，傘狀的冠狀溝一下一下劃過褶皺的腸壁，帶來酥麻的感覺……  
“唔……去床上……”他維持趴伏的姿勢，膝蓋有點受不了，於是懇求道。  
唐華於是就著插入的姿勢把他翻了過來，巨大的性器被腸壁摩擦了一圈，微熱酥麻的快感讓唐華忍不住也哼了一聲，隨即他攔著夏猶清的腰和腿，把他抱在身上，一下子站了起來。  
“啊！”夏猶清被他的舉動驚到了，趕忙手忙腳亂地抱住他的脖子，穩住自己的身體，因為緊張，連內壁都咬得死緊。  
唐華托著他屁股的手用力拍了兩下，調笑道：“不要那麼饑渴，剛喂飽你，還捨不得放開？”  
夏猶清把臉埋在唐華的頸側，聽到這話，張嘴咬了他一口，不痛不癢，唐華全當情趣。  
因為重力的關係，唐華的陰莖進入的很深，每走一步都淺淺地摩擦兩下，然後進入地更深。  
夏猶清含糊不清地嗚咽，兩隻腳胡亂蹭兩下，企圖穩住身體，可是他因為緊張而收縮的內壁只是刺激地唐華更加漲大而已。  
他被唐華狠狠地拋到床鋪上，因為唐華的陰莖抽離，閉攏不上的小穴感到一絲涼意，然後下一秒，Alpha強勢地分開他的腿，狠狠地插了進去。  
兇狠的抽插讓夏猶清穩不住自己的身體，他想求饒，可是幾乎無法開口說話，只能從喉嚨間發出朦朧的呻吟。  
腿根因為長久地大張而酸痛，但是苛刻的Alpha還不滿意他歡迎的角度，用力折起他的身體，更加分開他的雙腿。  
在床笫間，他徹底失去了話語權，變成了被動承受的淫獸，只能等待Alpha的施與或者放過。  
“嗯嗯……啊……啊……“不應期消失後，身體再一次熱絡了起來，陰莖挺立。  
夏猶清伸出一隻手去撫摸自己，但是被唐華一把抓住。  
“射太多了你吃不消，”他說道，“自己握住，不要射出來，嗯？聽話。”  
“唔……”夏猶清瘋狂地擺頭，想要抗拒唐華的命令，可是鐫刻在基因裡的本能哪有那麼輕易被壓制，他在欲望和服從間搖擺不定，痛苦地扭動身體，環繞在陰莖上的手，時而如唐華的命令一樣收緊，又忍不住上下套弄兩下。  
唐華笑了一聲，低頭吻了吻他，然後愈加用力地挺進。  
夏猶清被快感和忍耐帶來的痛苦逼的發瘋，從剛剛開始就沒有停過的眼淚掉的更加厲害，一顆一顆從睫毛下滾落。  
“唐華，唐華，幫幫我……”他哭泣著祈求，“難受……”  
“乖，不是難受，是太爽了。”唐華安撫道，“跟我一起射？”  
Alpha的性能力實在不可小覷，和唐華一起高潮不知道要忍耐多久，夏猶清終於徹底情緒崩潰，哭泣著扭動身體，發瘋一樣地渴求唐華。  
唐華意識到玩過了，放棄一般歎了口氣，伸手握住夏猶清的性器，帶著他的手一起撫慰，而自己則更加用力抽插，也不再追求技巧或者花樣，只一味地用力，原始地律動。  
在夏猶清體內的陰莖隨著快感的積累而越發漲大，即使良好地擴張後的Omega也有些承受不了，除了快感，隱隱帶來了一些疼痛。  
唐華卻即將瀕臨高潮，不再保留地大力、徹底地進出，夏猶清被他幹的整個人都失身了，呻吟越輕，顏色迷茫朦朧……  
伴隨著最後幾下又深又重的動作，唐華把自己的陰莖捅進夏猶清身體的伸出，幾乎把卵蛋也塞進他的甬道，射出一股炙熱的熱流。  
強力而大量的精液拍打在腸壁上的最後一點刺激，終於讓夏猶清徹底失去了意識，他在尖叫和高潮中陷入黑暗，昏了過去……

唐華看到夏猶清臉上帶著猶未乾涸的淚痕，側頭躺在沾滿各種體液的床單上，也覺得自己失控了。他抱起夏猶清往隔壁客房走，懷裡的人有些不適的皺了皺眉頭，旋即將臉埋到他臂彎裡，舒心地接著睡，他不禁莞爾。  
順手換了床單，看到廚房裡有整理好的食材 ，他接手做起了夏猶清未完的工作，不過晚飯應該要叫夜宵了。  
背後的客廳很安靜，但是房間裡睡著他喜歡的人，廚房有煙火、有水汽、有咕嘟咕嘟的聲響，冒泡的蒸汽都帶著幸福的滋味，萬家燈火，突然就有了與眾不同的的一盞燈；一間屋子因為多了一個人，變成了一個家.  
不到一個月，唐華和夏猶清就商量好了新房的事宜。夏猶清拿出了積蓄的三分之二，唐華比他多出了一些，加起來剛剛夠一間兩室一廳的屋子，不大不小，剛滿百平米，正好事宜兩個人居住。因為圖省事，買的是精裝的房子，自此算是正式有了一個隻屬於兩個人的家。一人一把鑰匙，開同一扇門，不僅僅是愛人，也是家人。  
剛剛搬進新家的第一個週末就是夏猶清執業考試的時間，儘管這半年來他的生活發生了翻天覆地的變化，遭遇到了自己想像不到的打擊，也意外收穫了意想不到的感情，但是始終沒有動搖他實現自己人生規劃的決心。  
考試不簡單，但他準備的很充分，從考場走出的那一刻起，他覺得前所未有的輕鬆，特別是看到唐華正站在門口等著接他，滿滿的幸福感好像唐華遞過來的熱咖啡一樣，讓他從身到心都覺得妥帖。  
他一手握著紙杯，另一手拉著唐華的手，瀟灑地說：“走，回家。”  
唐華看著他也笑，順從地被他拉著走，傍晚亮起的路燈拖著兩個人的影子，在來來往往的其他考生和人群裡，親密地纏成一道。  
兩個人開車回到家，開門進了客廳。夏猶清想著唐華也許會為他慶祝脫離考試苦海的特別晚餐或者別的什麼，但是沒想到迎接他的是現在這個場面。  
唐華站在客廳裡，手捧著戒指對他微笑，說：“我們結婚吧。”  
這場面如此意外又出奇地和諧，沒有大張旗鼓的陣仗，唐華仿佛說著一個最自然不過的決定，但是眼神卻又那麼誠懇。  
“你怎麼……？”  
“唔，我只是覺得按照正常的流程，這是必然要完成的契約。”  
從買了房子，拿到大本子，看到上工工整整並排印著兩個人的名字是，唐華就突然想起了另一件事，想到了另個該拿的本子。  
他也暗暗地想過很多出其不意的場面，很多亂七八糟的花招，但最終還是選擇現在這樣，在夏猶清順利完成職業考試之後，在他們兩個人的家裡，鄭重而簡單地求婚，觀眾0，只有當事人。  
夏猶清有點不知所措，他剛剛參加了長達一天的重要考試，輕鬆但疲倦，腦子不太好用，所以他沒辦法理清楚現在這種驚訝、感動、甜蜜和緊張交織的情緒，他抬頭下意識地看向唐華，唐華依舊維持著剛剛的姿勢，不疾不徐等待他的回答。  
“我……咳咳，你想清楚了麼？”  
唐華挑了挑眉，神色有些責備，像是在說，你居然問這樣的問題？  
夏猶清看明白了，突然笑出聲：“抱歉，我想我剛剛要說的是我願意。”  
他伸出手，讓主動求婚的人可以幫他戴上戒指，唐華依舊維持著剛剛那副溫柔又酷的表情，但是微涼發硬的手指和套了兩次才把戒指套進去的行為終究洩露了他的緊張，導致夏猶清在給他戴上另一枚戒指時，反而淡定了。  
一直正經又害羞的夏猶清此時此刻突然變得有些不一樣，他將戒指推到位，一把握住唐華的手，直視著對方的眼睛，認真的說：“不要放開手，不要摘下戒指，不要背叛，不要欺騙，不要離開。”  
唐華坦然地看著他，親吻他的嘴唇，“親愛的，我保證。”  
正文完  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，正文從主線上來說，已經寫完了，但是我承諾一定有番外，會有肉的，會有各種play的！！！  
所以，現在請祝福唐大律師和小夏新婚快樂吧！！！


End file.
